Life's Little Storms
by DayDreamingWriter97
Summary: Melody Waters was an ordinary girl, living an ordinary life. That is until tragedy strikes her life. Fearing for her safety, her father sends her off to live with her awkward uncle in La Push, Washington. She and Jacob seem to have instant chemistry the instant they meet. But will his love for Bella stand in the way of their romance? Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

Life's Little Storms:

The summers sounds and scents wrapped around me as I made my way through the crowded park. I had finished my last final hours before and had been waiting at home for an update. Anna had eventually texted me to let me know that she was waiting for me in the park a block away from my house. She was here already and was leaning against the metal railing across from me. Two guys were already leaning next to her, drooling over her every word.

"Speak of the devil." She grinned over at me. The guys turned to grinned at me as well.

I grinned back at her, trying to act comfortable underneath everyone staring at me. "Oh?"

Anna jumped down from the railing and took my arm before leading me a few feet away from them. "Guess what?!"

I counted the things on what she could possibly tell me. The guys wanted her number...offered to be her Prince Charming...the usual guy line for Anna. "What?"

"They just invited us to go to Glow Stix!"

I immediately hesitated upon hearing this. Glow Stix was a popular people party. It had lots of pretty, popular people, food, and booze. It seemed like every year something there would go wrong. Whether it be someone drinking and driving, someone drowning in the ocean, or a fight breaking out. Whatever it was, I didn't want to be the one who turned into a statistic.

"Anna...you know how I feel about night swimming." I frowned at my best friend. It was a good excuse as to why I didn't want to go. Especially since I hated night swimming.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Please, 'Lody. We won't stay for more than an hour."

I was trying to fight her, but she kept a firm grip on my arm until I finally gave in, "Fine. But I'm not drinking or swimming."

Anna wrapped her arms around me with a squeal. She quickly pecked my cheek then led us back to the two flirty guys.

,*.

It has been over an hour and the only thing I've managed to accomplish is to slap one of the upper class men who tried to kiss me.

"Anna." I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest.

She looked at me with an irritated glare. Anna held up one finger to the guy she was with before grabbing my arm and leading me down the beach. We only made it at least ten feet before she face planted into the sand. I stared at her as she rolled onto her back, giggling.

"Are you not having fun, Meloooody?" She giggled further. "I know I am!"

I plopped myself down next to her and rolled my eyes. The powder sand squished up between my toes. Anna grabbed my wrist.

"Let's go swimming!"

"No."

Anna got up anyways and waddled towards the water. She was up to her waist before she turned to look at me. "C'mon!"

I got to my feet. "Anna come back here before you get hurt!"

She waved me off. I crossed my arms and stuck my hip out to the side. I spent a few more minutes hollering at her before giving up. I plopped back next to my bag and listened to Anna's drunk singing. I twirled the green glow stick around my ankle until the singing stopped. I brushed the sand away from my back as I stood up.

"Anna?" I asked in a small voice.

There was no reply.

I waited a few seconds before yelling her name again. Wave after wave crashed onto the shore yet I didn't see her head bob up. I walked to where the waves were breaking.

Anna's arms quickly launched out of the water then her head followed. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Anna! You bit-" Anna's loud, piercing scream cut me off.

"Help! Help me!" Her head sunk underneath for a second. "Melody!"

My legs were moving before my mind could comprehend what was going on. I was battling the salty walls. I quickly reached the place where Anna once was floating. I ducked under and opened my eyes. All I could see was red. Red?

...Blood.

I kicked myself back to the surface with a silent scream. I felt something brush against my leg and hip. Flinching away, I swung my hand to knock it away. At the last second, my mind processed that it was Anna.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and began dragging her to the shore. I pulled her close enough to where I could press my bag against her side and press my phone against my ear.

"Hello, 911. What is your emergency?"

"There's been a shark attack. I need an ambulance now!" Even to my own ears, my voice sounded as though it belonged to a psycho. "She's bleeding. She's losing too much blood!"

"Miss, I need you to keep calm and explain the situation to me. Is the girl conscious?"

I glanced at Anna's fluttering eyes. "Barely."

"The police have found your location and are heading there as we speak. I need you to stay calm and keep pressure on the wound, okay?"

"O-okay."

The sirens could already be heard and a few kids from the party were beginning to wonder over. Anna's eyes began to flutter less as the minutes passed by.

"H-hey, stay with me, Ans. the medics are going to be here any second. They're going to help you." Tears began to roll down my face faster. I was so busy trying to keep myself calm that I didn't notice someone pulling me away from Anna. "No! I'm coming with!"

The medic helped lift me into the back of the ambulance. I grasped Anna's hand firmly in mine while the medics tried to keep her awake. Her eyes were looking at the man, though they were unfocused.

He leaned over to his walkie talkie. "Patient has gone into hypovolemic shock."

The ambulance came to an abrupt stop and the doors were thrusted open. Nurses and doctors surrounded Anna in an instant, all of them yelling different things. I tried to keep up with them, but I quickly lost sight of them. I waited a few seconds before I dropped to my knees.

,*.

It had been hours since someone last talked to me. A nurse came to tell me that Anna was in surgery. My dad told me that I looked terrible before fussing over the fact that I was covered in blood. It was to hard to convince him that I was okay. My arms and torso were covered in blood. Anna's blood. I could only imagine what my hair looked like.

"Melody?"

I glanced up to meet the stormy gray eyes of the medic from earlier. He was nervously twisting the edge of his coat between his fingers.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but miss Kendrick has..."

Everything seemed to go on mute. Then slow motion. The doctors lips were moving, but I couldn't hear a sound. My heart and stomach dropped to the floor. I slowly began to back away from him before breaking into a run. Once outside I leaned my palms against the wall until my knees gave out. I pressed my hands against my face and cried. I cried until my father forced me off of the ground and into the car. Leaving my best friend to rot in the hospitals emergency room.


	2. Chapter 2

Life's Little Storms Chapter Two:

~Melody~

I dropped my bag in the door of the house, giving the suitcases in the foyer a curious glance. I walked past them and into the kitchen where my father was rapidly typing on his computer. I pulled a fruit juice from the fridge before plopping on the chair in front of him. The bottle felt cool beneath my fingers.

"Are you going somewhere, daddy?" I asked quietly.

He peered at me from over his computer. "No."

"No?" I raised my eyebrows and waited for him to continue.

"I'm not." He muttered slightly. "You are."

My heart stuttered as I harshly swallowed the juice. "Excuse me?"

My father sighed, and he closed his computer. "It's been two months since the accident, but you haven't done anything except sit on the beach or lock yourself in your room."

He took my hand into his. "I know you haven't been going to your therapy sessions, Melody."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't need it."

"You do, but I'm not going to force you to go."

"You're not?"

"That's what the suitcases are for." Dad ran a hand over his head. "I contacted your mom's brother yesterday. He agreed to let you stay with him for the summer and for the next school year."

My fingers clamped around the bottle. "In Washington?"

"Yes."

I shook my head. "No, I'm not going."

"Tough luck." He closed the lap top and sped walked out of the kitchen to his room. I pressed my lips into a line. Once my father turned into a dramatic mess, there was no talking him down from it. I sighed before getting off the stool to shove the juice back into the fridge. This can't be happening.

,

*.

I walked out of the plane with my duffel bag bumping against my hip. It was nearly seven in the morning, but the airport was already filled to the brim with people. I squeezed past them in attempt to reach where my bags were supposed to be waiting for me along with my uncle.

Dread crushed my chest as I continued to get closer to the luggage pick up. My bags were placed at the foot of a man I had never seen before. He stared at me as I approached him.

"Max?"

He blinked at me. "Yeah."

Without another word, he spun on his heel then marched with my bags towards the exit. I scrambled to keep up with him. Outside there was an old truck parked. He tossed the bags into the bed and climbed into the truck. I hauled myself into the passenger seat just before he began the truck. My seatbelt snapped into place as he sped off.

"My agreement with your father was that you could stay with me as long as you worked and didn't bother me. You'll work " He placed a toothpick between his teeth and bit into it. "My best waitress Rita just quit so I need a placement."

My head bobbled as though my neck were loose. Getting a job without having to go through an interview? I surely wasn't going to complain.

"You'll be waitressing Monday through Saturday, only because we are closed during Sundays. You go in at seven o'clock then work until four. Your lunch break is from twelve thirty to one. Simple enough?"

I continued to nod. My uncle was the complete opposite of my father, but he was just like my mother. My mother was abrupt and abrasive. My father was gentle and kind. The only thing that my father and Max have in common is the fact that they leave no room for arguing. They lay down the law and you're expected to follow it whether you like it or not.

"When do I start?" I asked quietly.

Max grinned at me as though I told him I don't even have to be paid. The truck slowed down to a stop outside what looked like a cafe. "Good question, my darling niece." He reached into the back and pulled over a dress over the seat. "Have fun."

,*.

I looked at the dress in the mirror of the employee locker room. It was a black dress that had thin straps that created a criss cross pattern over my chest. It fell to my knees. Uncle Max said that my mint Vans worked perfectly fine with the dress. My mothers necklace was perfectly centered on the center of my chest. I shook out my dark brown curls out of the ponytail. I glanced in the mirror once more before taking a deep breath. _Please don't let me embarrass myself_, I silently prayed.

,*.

The hours passed by slowly. I had a mix of customers come in and out for the breakfast hours. People who didn't care what I did, people who wanted to know my life story, and people who just wanted to get to work on time. I sighed as I glanced at the clock. It read 11:30. The bell tingled as new people walked into the cafe. I tossed my hair over my shoulder and leaned up from the table I was cleaning.

"Sit anywhere you would like." I said tiredly. The people pulled chairs out of the table behind me. I dropped the wash cloth on the table and walked over to their table after grabbing menus. I passed them around. I glanced up once I got my notepad out of my pocket. Brown eyes locked with my hazel. My heart stuttered and my stomach clenched at the guy looking at me. He was gorgeous. And he was staring at me. Quickly, I sent my eyes downcast.

"What can I get you to drink?"

There was a bunch of answers at one time. The only girl there, cold brown eyes and short black hair, told them to hush. She looked at me with an annoyed glance. "We'll have waters."

I didn't bother writing that down. Instead I went and grabbed their waters. Because of the girls attitude, I took my time by counting each ice cube then making sure each water was evenly filled. One could say that I picked up on Anna's sass over the years. I chuckled slightly at the thought of how Anna would react to them. The chuckle turned into a choke. Pain clenched inside of my chest. I kneeled down where I was. My fingers clutched where my heart was breaking.

"Melody?" Michael, one of the guys who worked the bar walked over. "What's wrong?"

I swallowed hard. I coughed out, "I'm fine. It was a side cramp, I guess."

He smiled, accepting the answer. I picked up the tray again after I felt like I was okay. I placed the drinks in front of everyone and took out the note pad again.

"Finally." The girl muttered. I ignored her.

"What do y'all want?"

The kid with the longish hair placed the menu down. "I'll have the usual."

The other guys and one girl chimed in the same thing. "The usual?"

They all looked at me skeptically. The girl snorted. "Rita knew the usual."

I bit down on my lip. The guy across from her spread his arms and glared at her. "What is your problem?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing."

I couldn't do this. I dropped the pad onto the table and walked away from them. Uncle Max walked out of his office the same time I walked into the locker room.

"Hey, how's your first morning, my little music note?"

I slammed the locker door and quickly turned the lock. He knocked on the door. I kicked it and snapped, "Leave me alone."

My back hit the door and I slid down until my butt hit the floor. Tears rolled down my face. I

didn't want to be here. I was miles away, but the pain of my loss still had my heart in its clutches.

**~Jacob**~

"Guys," Embry groaned. "I'm _starving_."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You're always hungry."

Quill raised his hand up. "I'm hungry, too."

"I'm kind of hungry..." Leah said with her arms crossed. "We could always go to Metro."

There were a chorus of yes's. The guys pulled on t-shirts and we set off. We all laughed and talked as we walked to the cafe. When we entered, a girl was leaning over a table. Brady, Embry, and I took a nice long, appreciative look at her ass. The girl dropped the rag onto the table before grabbing menus.

I did a double take at her. The girl had loose curly hair that fell lightly to her waist. Her hazel eyes seemed to be electrifying. She was a _goddess_. My eyes locked with hers; the waitress's eyes seemed to widen as they collided with mine. We stared at each other until she broke the contact with her creamy cheeks turned pink.

"What can I get you to drink?" She asked, her voice soft. All the guys started yelling their drink orders to her. Her eyes widened.

Leah glared at them. "Shut up." She turned her glare to our waitress. "We'll have waters."

She walked off with a slightly annoyed look on her face. I kept my eyes trained on her as she began fixing the face turned happy for a second, it even looked like she was laughing. But soon, the smile on her face fell and a sense of panic took over. Her chest heaved up and down. She knelt down next to the counter. Michael walked over to her, his hand reaching for her. I pressed my lips into a thin line as I squashed down the jealousy. Whatever he said made the panic in the girl stop.

She eventually came back with the waters on the tray. I got a good look at her name tag. _Melody._

I nearly sighed at how beautiful that was.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Finally."

Melody ignored her again. "What do y'all want?"

"I'll have the usual." Embry said, plopping the menu in front of her.

Melody blinked. "The usual?"

"Rita knew the usual." Leah snorted.

I glared at her. "What is your problem?"

"Nothing."

Melody dropped the notepad onto the table and walked away. Seth sighed. "She is clearly new."

"Yeah, which is why you guys shouldn't have been so hard on her." I said, giving Leah a pointed look.

"Jacob." She said with her own glare. "She is a total Tumblr girl. She is hot and she knows it."

"How can you tell that?" Quill asked.

"I just can." She said crossing her arms.

Seth shook his head. "Girls are weird, man."

"Melody?!" Max yelled at what was probably the employee's locker room. There was no response.

He walked out of the small hallway next to the kitchen. He immediately walked towards our group.

"Wha happened with her?" Max asked, pulling a chair over and straddling it.

Leah scoffed. "Just dramatic."

Max rubbed his face. "I knew taking in a girl would've been difficult. This is exactly why I didn't want to have children."

"Who is she?" Seth asked.

"My niece. Something happened a few months ago and her dad is scared that she'll go crazy." He shrugged.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. He told me that if she wanted me to know that she would tell me. If not, then I shouldn't ask."

"Odd."

Max shrugged again.

,*.

Melody came out of the room when we were finally served our food. Her hazel eyes seemed to be even darker now that her eyes were rimmed red. Max handed her a bowl of what seemed like soup, a water, and an apple. He whispered something into her ear and she nodded. She sat at the table she had originally been cleaning.

Melody had only made it through one bite before a familiar song began playing through her phone. grew louder when she fished her phone out of her apron pocket. She smiled at whoever was calling her.

"Dad, it's only been seven hours." She said in an amused tone. "I'm fine."

The conversation continued with her calmly answering whatever questions her father had. According to the phone call, Melody had gotten there this morning and was staying for an entire year. I grinned.

"Let's go, guys." Seth dropped his napkin onto the table. "We have a Rez to protect."

They walked out, but I hung back. "Hey, Melody?"

She looked up from her apple. "Hi?"

I smiled at her. "Welcome to La Push."


	3. Chapter 3

Life's Little Storms:

**~Melody~**

Max and I headed home once the clock hit ten. It had started to rain a harsh and cold rain. By the time we reached his little house, I was drenched to the bone. Inside the house it was just as cold. Uncle pointed out to me that there were two bedrooms and three bathrooms. Two of the bathrooms were attached to the bedrooms.

My bedroom was the same size of the living room, much to my surprise. The walls were cream and a bed was pressed against the wall. Next to the bed was night stand. On the other side of the wall, it was staggered with two windows. A couch was pressed against the left side of the wall. It was well decorated for a single man.

I collapsed onto the feather duvet, too tired to peel off my soaked clothes. I laid in bed and stared at the plain ceiling. My thoughts turned back to the people from lunch. Why had I let a mean girl get to me? I have never let them me.

_That's because you've always had Anna to defend you._

I closed my eyes in attempt to shut out the thoughts. I changed my thoughts from the girl to the guy who defended me. Her boyfriend, maybe? They certainly looked like they could be together. If they were, why wouldn't he have taken her side?

I sighed. Boys are weird.

There was a light knock on the door. I stared at it for a second before finally saying, "Come in."

Max looked through the crack he created. "Don't worry about going in early tomorrow. The rain isn't going to let up until around ten, so you can come in at twelve."

"Okay." I murmured.

"Okay." He said. He went to close the door, but a second later he came back in and sat on the bed next to me. "I don't know what you're going through, Melody, and I know that you hardly know me considering the situation with your mom. But I can be a good person to talk to."

I gave him a half smile. "Thanks."

"Night."

I whispered it back before peeling off my clothes and dropping them on to the floor. I crawled underneath the blankets, dreaming of dark ocean water.

,*.

When I woke up the next morning, it was ten o'clock, and it was pouring rain. I rolled on to my back. The blanket tangled itself around my body until it restrained me from moving any further. I began to rub my face as my phone vibrated on my nightstand. I held the phone above my face as I unlocked it.

**From: Max**

**The rain caused power outage. Grab candles from neighbor across the street.**

I sent back a simple 'K' before rolling out of the comfort of my bed. Padding along, I grabbed my dress of the day for work. It took twenty minutes to work out my tangled curls. The dress was similar to the one from the day before, except I changed out my still soaked Vans for a pair of Converse. My hair was simply braided into a french braid. My makeup was a thin layer of eye liner and mascara. Once I was looking socially presentable, I grabbed my phone and walked out of the apartment.

My fingers lightly rapped against the door across the was a lot of movement behind the door until it sounded like someone ran into the door. I jumped at the noise. A moment later the door swung open to reveal a half naked guy. The guy from yesterday.

Heat rushed to my cheeks and I brought my fingers up to cover my eyes. "Sorry."

"Oh, crap. Melody..." The guy grabbed a coat from the rack and wrapped it around his boxer-clad waist. He gave me a cheeky smile. "Hi."

I peeked at him, shyly. "Hi."

"What's up?"

"Um..I-I." I blinked. My face got even hotter as I sat there stuttering like an idiot. "Candles, right. Max needs candles at the cafe, and he told me to ask you for them."

He looked over his shoulder. "Uh, yeah. We have lots of candles."

"Okay..."

The guy gestured for me to follow him inside. I took a hesitant step inside. The walls were covered in different colors and photos. The living room had a small tv with even more pictures of the guys and who I assumed were his brothers. The guy held up one finger before sprinting down the hallway. I crossed my arms over my stomach as I waited.

A few seconds later, footsteps trotted down the hallway. Instead of it being the candle guy, it was a dark skinned guy with biceps the size of boulders. He paused then looked over his shoulder then back at me.

"Why, hello there, angel."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped as he quickly approached me. The guy took my face between his hands and pressed his lips to mine. I gasped and shoved him away.

"Paul?" The Candle guy growled.

"Jake?"

"What are you doing?"

Paul looked at me confused. "Wait... This isn't a dream?"

We both shook our heads. His mouth formed into a smirk. "I'd say sorry, but I'm not."

I shook my head. "Don't be, I guess."

Candle guy, Jake, rolled his eyes before nudging me towards the door. He held the basket on his forearm as he locked his door. "I'm sorry about him. The guys..." He sighed. "They can be out of control sometimes."

I grinned a bit. "It's okay."

We walked in silence until we reached the end of the driveway. The silence was nice because I certainly didn't know what to say to him. He had been nice enough to say something to me yesterday; am I supposed to thank him for that?

"What are you doing in La Push?" He asked once our feet touched the gravel.

"My dad thought I needed to get away from Savannah for a bit."

"Oh. Do you not get along?"

I shook my head, sighing softly. "There was an accident that I was involved in. The accident has left me..in shock, you could say."

Jake didn't say anything when I reached to take the basket from, but he held them out of my reach. I frowned. He grinned at me, "How are you getting to the cafe?"

I tried to grab the handle again, but he moved the farther. "I'm walking."

Jake shook his head before gesturing to a car next to the trees. It was a 1986 VW Rabbit.

"Did you think I was going to let you walk to the cafe by yourself?" He said in a light, teasing tone. "I can't leave a poor defenseless girl to defend herself."

I pressed my lips into a line to stop myself from smiling. Not even my ex, who I had been dating for nine months, walked me anywhere. One time he even left me in a park by myself while he went to get drunk.

"Fine." I said, while he opened the car. This time he let me grab the basket to place in my lap.

When our fingers brushed, tingles danced along my arm. My cheeks turned red after I snatched my hand away.

"Did you like living in Savannah?" He asked after he got into the car.

"Yeah." I blushed a bit. "I'm into the whole horror, supernatural thing. My best friend and I would go take tours to haunted houses and we would take haunted rides throughout the cemeteries."

"That's awesome. Did you ever actually see anything?"

I shook my head and laughed lightly, "No. I was too busy making sure Anna didn't puke on the people in front of us. She was deathly afraid of that stuff."

Jake's face scrunched up in confusion. "Then why would she do it?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Because that's what best friends do for each other. I would do stuff for her, too. I would attend ridiculous beach and house parties. I'd go with her to concerts with her even though her music tastes were different from mine."

"You must be a good person to have as a best friend."

"She was better."

We didn't talk for the rest of the drive. Jake seemed to be thinking too much to make conversation. The cafe was dark when we reached it, but people were still walking in and out. Jake jogged out of the car with an umbrella and opened my door. I turned to walk away from him, but his hand slid around my wrist to stop me.

"What was the accident?" He asked, his brown eyes dark.

I softly bit into my lip, "It was a shark attack late one night. She was too far gone by the time the ambulance got us to the hospital."

With those last words, I walked into the cafe.

**~Jacob~**

(**Jacob**, _Seth_**, **Leah, **_Sam_**)

I couldn't help but grin once more as I thought about the look on Melody's face when I spoke to her earlier. Her golden hazel eyes had lit up. One sign of kindness and she was satisfied. What could I do to make her happy?

You could shut up before I puke up my lunch.

**Shut up, Leah.**

_Yeah, Leah, you're just jealous because Melody is Snow White and you're Grumpy._

I snickered as I pushed faster along the tree line. Melody's cinnamon and minty scent was still fresh from her ride from the newly built airport to the cafe. My chest swelled as I inhaled as much of my imprint's scent as possible.

If you don't focus, Jacob, the red headed leach is not only going to kill Bella, but Melody as well.

The air left my in a huff. **Don't say that. Ever. **I growled deep in my chest.

Then pay attention, douche wad.

**_If you two are done, _**Sam snapped at us, **_I need Jacob to go watch over Emily while Paul takes over_**

I ran faster to the house before shifting back. I pulled on my boxers, my shorts were ripped earlier at when Paul said what he could do to Melody behind closed doors. I growled once more at the memory. Idiot.

"Hey, Em." I said, walking through the front door. She looked up from the batter for a split second to give me a smile.

"Will you stir this while I go grab the dish towels out of the dryer?"

"Sure."

She left and before I could begin stirring, there was a knock at the door. I could smell Melody before I even reached the door. Does my goddess know that I am here? Is that why she is visiting?

I swung the door open to be greeted by the sight of her. She had a simply dress on with her hair in a braid. If I had been a man dying, I would have sworn she were an angel. I looked down at my boxers just barely covering my package. Her cheeks turned bright red as she covered her eyes. "Sorry"

"Oh crap, Melody... Hi."

She looked at me through her fingers. "Hi."

I smiled at her innocence. "What's up?"

"Um...I-I," She blinked and I felt my pride deepen. "Candles, right. Max needs candles at the cafe, and he told me to ask you for them."

"Uh, yeah. We have lots of candles." I looked for Emily over my shoulder, but I didn't see her.

"Okay..."

I gestured for Melody to come in before going to the back closet. When I was making my way back, I heard Paul's voice.

"Why, hello there, Angel." He said. There was a second of silence, then there was a gasp. I walked up in time to see Melody shoving Paul away.

"Paul?" I growled.

"Jake?"

"What are you doing?"

"Wait...this isn't a dream?" Melody and I shook our heads. He smirked at her. "I'd say sorry, but I'm not."

"Don't be, I guess."

I rolled my eyes before lightly pushing her towards the door. "I'm sorry about him. The guys... they can be out of control sometimes."

"It's okay." She grinned sweetly at me.

We walked in a calm silence until we reached the road. "What are you doing in La Push?"

"My dad thought I needed to get away from Savannah for a bit."

"Oh. Do you not get along?"

Melody sighed softly. "There was an accident I was involved in. The accident has left me in shock, you could say."

"How are you getting to the cafe?" I smiled as she failed to grab the basket from my grip. There wasn't a car in the driveway.

"I'm walking."

I shook my head. I wasn't going to let my imprint _walk_ somewhere where she could potentially be kidnapped or hurt. I pointed to my car. She looked at it, and for a moment I feared that it

wasn't good enough for her. I suppressed a sigh.

"Did you think I was going to let you walk to the cafe by yourself?" I said teasingly. "I can't leave a poor defenseless girl to defend herself."

Melody rolled her lips into a line, her eyes shining with amusement. "Fine."

She grabbed the basket from me when I opened the door to the car. Her little fingers brushed against mine when she did. I had to resist the urge to shiver. She placed the basket in her lap. For a moment, I fantasized about what it would be like to lay my head in her lap and have her run her fingers through my hair. I nearly closed my eyes.

"Did you like living in Savannah?" I asked. Talk to me, angel. Let me hear your voice, I silently begged.

"Yeah, I'm into the whole horror, supernatural thing. My best friend and I would take tours to haunted houses and we would go throughout the cemeteries."

_Supernatural. _I resisted the urge to laugh. "That's awesome. Did you ever actually see anything?"

"No. I was too busy making sure Anna didn't puke on the people in front of us. She was deathly afraid of that stuff." She laughed.

"Then why would she do it?"

"Because that's what best friends do for each other." She said as though it were obvious. "I would do stuff for her, too. I would attend ridiculous beach and house parties. I'd go to concerts with her even though her music tastes were different from mine."

My imprint was a sweetheart. "You must be a good person to have as a best friend."

She was quiet for a few seconds before replying, "She was better."

She _was_ better. I carefully pulled along the street thinking about those words. I opened the door for Melody, making sure she got out without slipping on the wet pavement. She turned to walk away, but I grabbed her little wrist in my hand.

"What was the accident?"

Melody bit her lip, It was a shark attack late one night. She was too far gone by the time the ambulance got us to the hospital."

**Tell me what you think! I have decided that this is taking place in Eclipse and at the moment it is in that time where Bella and Jacob weren't talking at the beginning.**


	4. Chapter 4

Life's Little Storms:

**~Melody~**

"Riley Biers was reported missing after leaving late one night..." Uncle Max turned off the tv before the woman could continue on with her story. I looked up from my Lucky Charms with a curious glance at my uncle.

"Why'd you shut that off?"

Max placed his coffee cup on the table before sitting down. He gazed at me for a few seconds. "I put somethings on your key ring. It's just a precaution."

I looked where my keys rested on the counter. A little bottle was attached to the ring.

"Mace?" I asked, amused. "Why?"

Max didn't respond. He just watched me; he didn't have to say anything because I knew what he was thinking. I was a young girl, taller than most, but still very small. He doesn't want to hear my name come up on the news one day. I placed my bowl in the sink then grabbed my keys. I loved the familiar jingle they made with the little trinkets I had on my lanyard. When my dad texted me saying that my car was being sent to La Push, it made being out here not so bad.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful."

"Have a good first day at school, kid. Don't forget to come by after you get out." I saluted my uncle with a smile then grabbed my two bags, one filled with school supplies and the other one filled with clothes for work.

Unfortunately for me, and my gas money, La Push high school only allowed kids from the Rez to go to school there, so I'm being forced to drive through Forks to get to their high school. It was almost thirty minutes, but I managed to make it with ten minutes to spare. I pulled my keys from the ignition and sat in my car for a few seconds. Usually Anna would be driving, talking about what kind of parties we would attend to help ring in the new school year. Especially with it being our senior year, she would have gone crazy. For twelve out of my seventeen years, Anna has been there. I swallowed the ice cube that managed to form itself in my throat before exiting my car.

I saw a very tan giant in front of me and smiled. Did Jacob come here too? He had become a regular during my morning shift. He would order a ton of food then distract me from my job by chatting me up. Every time I saw him, butterflies would flutter in my stomach.

I began walking in his direction when a man and girl walked towards him. Jacob looked _pissed_ as they began talking. My heart dropped at the difference between the difference of the Jacob from last week to the Jacob now. It was frightening.

"You. Why haven't you called me back?" The girl snapped, hurt and anger ringing in her voice. Jacob looked at her then at me. He made no acknowledgement that he saw me. In fact, he looked angrier.

"Because I had nothing to say."

"Well, I have tons, so hold on."

Jacob looked at her, passion set deep in his brown orbs. Anger, betrayal, _love_. The blonde guy next to the girl stared at her. "Bella-"

"Edward, you have to trust me."

"I do trust you." He said somewhat desperately. "It's him I don't trust."

The girl, Bella, didn't say anything as she tossed her leg over Jake's bike and settled behind him. He smiled in triumph at the guy. My heart ached at the sight. I thought I had a chance with him. Maybe he just felt bad because I knew no one on the Rez.

"Lose the grin, Jacob, we're just going for a ride." She said, pulling the helmet over her head.

Jacob's smile widened and my heart ached more. "Hold on tight."

With that, they rode off to wherever Jacob wanted to go. I swallowed harshly before continuing on to the school building.

"Hey!" A smooth voice called after me. I turned to see the Edward guy walking after me.

"Do you know that guy?"

I looked at where Jacob was just standing and shrugged. "Not really, why?"

"I can feel your hurt." He said with an attempt of smiling.

I blinked. "He was just really nice to me. I misread whatever it was. I didn't realize that he had a girlfriend."

"That was my girlfriend, actually."

I laughed. "Yeah, well you might want to find a new one because the looks on their faces said differently."

With those words, I walked off to the office. The lady gave me my schedule without a care then I wondered to my first class. Which I had with the Edward guy. Throughout the day I had only one class without him. I sighed in relief as I walked towards an empty canvas space. The girl who was beside me looked at me with a beaming smile.

"Hi, I'm Sarah!" Her brown eyes looked at me so kindly I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey, I'm Me-"

"Melody Grace Waters. I know who you are."

My eyebrows drew together. "Really?"

"You're famous here. Not only for what you did in your hometown, but for also being the new kid."

_What I did in my hometown._ I forced my smile now. "Yeah, I guess that would make me famous for being the new kid in a small town."

"Oh, yeah." She plopped onto her stool when the bell rang. "What you did was really brave, you know?"

"Why?"

She gave me an incredulous look. "I would've never had the courage to run in like that."

"It wasn't courage." I said, sharply. I cleared my throat with an apologetic look. "It was instinct. I had to find her because if I hadn't then it would be like I killed her myself."

Sarah didn't say anything else. I was somewhat glad for it because I have never talked about what happened to Anna to anyone except the cops. Even then it wasn't my choice or how I felt about it.

_"Melody?"_

_I looked up from my bloody arms to see my father standing above me with the police standing behind him. My eyes dropped back to my best friend's blood coating my arms. _

_He crouched down in front of me and placed a hand on my knee._

_"These men need to report what happened."_

_I glared at them. "Why? So they can put it into the newspapers and flash around Anna's death? So that kids at school can pretend they knew her when they didn't?"_

_"Sweetheart, please don't make this harder than it needs to be."_

_I stood up and allowed the to lead me to a bench not too far away._

_"We need you to tell us exactly what happened."_

_"We were at Stix around eight o'clock. It had already been an hour and I was bored and wanting to go home. Anna was drunk by the time I found her, but I didn't want her to go home drunk. So we sat on the beach for a while until she wanted to go swimming. I told her to come back to shore before she got hurt. She was singing and then it stopped. I called for her, but there was no answer. Until she popped up screaming for help and screaming my name. I ran into the water, but all I could see was blood." By this point, my hands were shaking. "Blood in the water, blood on me, blood in my eyes. It was _everywhere. _I was floating above water for a few minutes then I felt her brush against my leg. I dragged her back to shore and called 911. They came a few minutes later. Now we're here. She's dead."_

"Wow, Melody." Sarah breathed. I blinked and looked in front of me. The once blank canvas was now covered with an ocean that looked like it was made of blood. In the center of the painting was a single girl floating with her eyes closed. "That's definitely interesting."

I stared at it and murmured, "Yeah."

The bell rang as I was putting my signature on the picture. I left it on the easel and threw my book bag over my shoulder. I sped walked to my car. I couldn't do this. Not today. My car immediately started up and I zoomed out of the parking lot. All the way home, I felt as though I was going to puke. Would this pain ever end? Was I doomed to even more?

Tears began to roll down my face, onto my jeans. I parked my car on the street, not even bothering to look in the direction of Jacob, Bella, and whoever else was outside across the street. I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me. I flung my bag at the wall before storming into the kitchen. I grabbed the Vodka bottle off the counter and unscrewed the top before taking a big gulp. It burned on the way down, but I didn't care. I chugged more of the bottle until I felt tipsy enough.

"Turn it off." I whispered, closing my eyes in attempt to make the pain go away. "Go away."

I sobbed. "_Go away_!"

I threw the bottle at the wall across from me, making it shatter. I collapsed against the wall and pulled my knees to my chest. My painful sobs echoed throughout the house. I cried until my throat was raw.

**~Jacob~**

"It's more than some crush, Bella." I said, slightly frustrated. "He imprinted on Emily."

"Do I even want to know what that is?"

I kicked the stand of my bike down so that it leaned a little. Bella stared at me as I thought of the words to say. I thought of Melody, how I felt when I saw her in the cafe that day.

"Imprinting is like, like when you see her, everything changes. All of a sudden, it's not gravity holding you to the planet, it's her. Nothing else matters. You would _do _anything, _be _anything for her."

Bella swallowed. "It sounds like you know the feeling." She swallowed again. "Have you...imprinted on someone?"

Something inside me jumped at the jealousy in her voice. I swallowed Melody's name down. "You'd know if I had."

I gritted my teeth. "I just have a direct line to Sam's thoughts."

"So for now, you're still you?" A relieved look came over her face.

"You're still you."

"Yeah. Until graduation."

"Graduation?"

"You knew this was going to happen..."

Despair grasped my chest. "Not in a month! I mean, not before you've.. you've even lived! Or before I could...!" Before I could what, find a way to imprint on Bella? Break my bond with Melody? I threw my wrench at the wall.

Bella jumped at the noise. "For a second, just for a second I thought, but he's got his hooks on you so deep."

"I decided this. Not him."

"Bella," I said, exasperated. "They're not even alive! It makes me sick. It'd be better if you were dead than one of them."

"Edward was right. I shouldn't have come."

My despair was replaced with desperation, "Bella, come on. Please. I'm sorry."

We walked out over to Sam's and Emily's where everyone seemed to be on the front lawn. They greeted us once more before continuing on what they were doing. Bella hugged Seth lovingly before going to chat with Emily. A few minutes after we arrived, a blue Mazda 3 hatchback pulled onto the street. Melody stepped out and didn't even glance our way when she made her way inside. My wolf cried out to her, cried for her to just spare us one look. But I knew with how I acted earlier, I wasn't going to get even a thought.

Melody slammed the door behind her. A second later there was a small thud of something soft hitting the wall. I could see her shadow as she walked into the kitchen and swiped something off of the table.

I looked at the guys as she whispered, "Turn it off."

Who was she talking to?

There was a beat of silence before we heard, "Go away."

"_Go away!_" She screamed. There was a sound of glass shattering. Even Bella jumped at the noise. Then there were sobs. Heart wrenching sobs.

My feet were carrying me before I could comprehend it. The sobs grew louder and more painful as I made it to the door. Melody was sitting in the middle of glass and what smelled to be vodka.

"Melody?"

She looked up at me, her face looking heart broken. "Go away."

"Me?"

A fresh set of tears spilled over, "The pain."

,*.

Melody sat on my bed in my small room. She looked around as though she didn't know how to react to being in a guy's bedroom.

After I got her to calm down, we cleaned up the mess then I convinced her to come with me back to my house. I felt her gaze on me as I attempted to clean up the mess of my room. "I'm sorry about the mess."

"It's okay." She murmured.

"We can go watch tv in the living room if you want." She stood up with a nod then began brushing her jeans off. She winced and yanked her hand away from her leg. A drop of blood welled up on her finger. "Ow."

I grabbed her hand and tugged her closer to me. Her cinnamon and mint scent surrounded me, and I nearly moaned. I pulled her with me to the bathroom then placed her on the counter. The blood had dripped down her finger to make room for new blood. I quickly cleaned it up.

She smiled at me. "Thank you."

Our eyes locked together and mutated butterflies began swarming in my stomach. Slowly, I brought her finger to my lips and kissed it. Melody's eyes fluttered and she bit down onto her lower lip. Guilt overwhelmed as I thought about how I lied to Bella about having an imprint. Melody was beautiful, kind, and didn't have a fetish for dead things.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

She looked at me. "A date?"

"Yes." I grinned. "It's what two people do when they like each other and want to get to know each other better."

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I know you have a girlfriend."

"What?"

"That Bella girl?"

I snorted. "Bella isn't my girlfriend."

"No, but you want her to be."

She pushed me back slightly so that she could hope off the counter. She walked back to

my room to grab her shoes.

I blocked the door frame. "What makes you say that?"

Melody peered at my from underneath her eyelashes."Because one day I want to be looked at the way you look at her."

**_What do you think should happen in the next chapter? Comment and I might make it happen! The links to what Anna, Melody, Sarah, and the painting are on my profile. I will post outfits, scenes, and all sorts of things, so check it out!_**


	5. Chapter 5

p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Life's Little Storms Ch. 5/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"strong~Melody~/strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"The school days passed slowly throughtout the week. I didn't have any more meltdowns, nor did I hear from Jacob. When I did see him, he would be dragging himself tiredly up the stairs of the house across the street. I had to swallow what felt like bricks when he finally closed the door, cutting off any sign that he had been there./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"I grabbed the headphones from the front table in plugged them into my phone. "I'm going for a run."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Max didn't look up from his paper as he waved me off. I rolled my eyes before walking out the door. I rounded the corner and into the trail behind the house. Our Last Night's cover of "Dark Horse" began playing through the ear buds(strongA/N: Any rock people on here you should check out OLN)/strong. The trees blurred by as the beat pushed me to go faster./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"My footsteps aruptly stopped at the sight of a body sprawled out in the middle of the path. I gasped, "Oh my god."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"I rushed to the person's side and kneeled beside them. Her red hair was like fire compared to her pale skin. It felt like ice as I brushed my fingers along her cheekbone. "Miss? Are you okay?"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"The girls eyes fluttered, I nearly sighed in relief, but she turned her head towards me. My body tensed. She grinned at me, "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"I leaned away from her and forced a smile. "Well, okay. I'm just going to continue on. Have a nice day."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""emBut/em I am kind of hungry."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"I felt my eye twitch. Did it look like I had food with me? I tried to smile once more. "Sorry, I don't have any food."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"In a rush, her cold hands were around my throat, cutting off any air. She gripped tighter as she spoke. "I don't think you understand."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"My mouth gaped open, trying to search for any way of getting air. The woman laughed. "emHumans/em. They're so pathetic, so weak."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"It was obvious to me that she wasn't a human. I should have been able to tell that by how pale her skin was, and how her eyes seemed to glow red. I shivered as she brushed her ice cold nose along the base of my throat. She froze and inhaled before pulling back to look at me./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""I don't think I'll kill you just yet." Her throat moved as though she had swallowed. "But a little taste won't do any har-"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"A loud growl cut her off. The woman's head whipped around as even more monsters emerged from the forest. My eyes widened at the sight. They looked like wolves, but they were three times the size of bears. The woman dropped my onto the ground then sprung into the trees. My chest heaved as I took deep breaths./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Melody!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"I look up from my place on the ground to see a shirtless Jacob running towards me. He gripped my bicep and yanked me into his arms. Tears began streaming down my face as I processed that I was nearly emkilled/em. Jacob whispered something to me, but I just pressed my face into his shoulder. My tears dripped off my chin onto his shoulder then rolled down his chest. Jacob shuddered at the feeling./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Jacob opened the door to what I assumed was either my house or his. A gruff voice called for Jacob, but he didn't respond as he set me down on a soft bed. He knelt in front of me, his hands cupping my face. His dark eyes looked over every inch bare skin./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Did she bite you?" He whispered. Another shudder went through his body./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"I shook my head. "No."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Okay, good."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""She was going to, I think." My eyebrows drew together. "She was before these emwolves/em showed up."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned against him. His heat radiated through my thin tank top as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I whispered in his ear, "Then emyou/em showed up."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""I will always show up, Mel."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"I pulled back a bit. "What was she?"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Jacob looked at me conflicted. I knew that he knew exactly what she was, but it seemed as though he wasn't going to tell me. He shook his head before looking away./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""It isn't my secret to tell, Melody."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Really?" I shoved him. His eyes widened when he landed with a heavy thud. "That thing was going to kill me, Jacob!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"I made my way towards the door when Jacob pulled me back. I tried to yank my wrist away, but he kept it in an iron grip./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Let go!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""No. I want to tell you. Trust me, I emdo/em. But it isn't my place to tell you."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""I could have emdied/em, yet some secret is worth more than me being able to protect myself from whatever the hell that was?"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""I can protect you, Melody." His voice was rough as his lips brushed against the shell of my ear. "Let me protect you."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Why should I?"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Jacob spun be around so that I was pinned between the door and him. "Because I can."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"strong~Jacob~/strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"I knew I had chosen. How could I have been stupid enough to think I should continue to chase Bella when I have emimprinted/em? Melody's eyes shone brightly when I told her that I can protect her. Her face softened as I laced my fingers through hers./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""I can't tell you now, but I will. I promise."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Melody sighed through her nose before eventually nodding. I sighed in relief that she would be patient enough for me to get past the Cullens./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"A growl broke through the air, and Melody and I stared down at her stomach. Melody giggled at the sound. My wolf purred at the small,tinkling noise./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Are you hungry?" I laughed./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"She smiled up at me. "I could eat a horse."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""I'll challenge that. How do you feel about BLT's?"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;",*./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Melody ended up spending the entire day with me. She charmed the hell out of my dad just by smiling at him, even when his jokes weren't funny. She laid on her tummy in my bed and flipped through car magazines. I sat by her head and listened to her talk about the difference between a WRX and a STI./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Thank you, Jacob." Melody said, as I drove her home. "I think I can cope with what happened today because I know that you have answers."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"I stopped the car and quickly ran to her door. She stepped out and rested her hand on the door next to mine. Melody cleared her throat slightly when she looked up at me. "I'm putting my trust in you, Jacob. Please don't ruin that."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Without thinking, I pressed my lips to her forehead. "I won't."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Okay." She murmured./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Melody pressed a hesitant kiss to my hand before walking off. Once at the door, she turned around and sent me a breathtaking smile. "Good-night, Jacob."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Night."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"I pulled the Rabbit around to hide in the trees while I ran perimeter. I slung my shorts into the seat and shut my door. My skin quickly shifted to fur, and my bones popped into place. I could hear Melody's humming as she walked around the house./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"strong( /strongemJacob, /emstrongSeth)/strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""What has you so happy?" Max asked./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Hmm?" Melody's humming stopped along with her footsteps. "Nothing."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"I laughed as I began trotting away./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"strongWhat has you so happy, bro?/strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"emI spent the /ementireem day with Melody. Even though she was nearly bitten by that damn red head/em./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"I ran around the house to where the red head and Melody were earlier today. The scent was nearly covered by Sam and Paul./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"strongThey chased her onto the Cullen's lands. /strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"I sighed. emShe can stay there and far away from Melody./em/p 


	6. Chapter 6

Life's Little Storms 6 ~Melody~ "Can you please tell that oversized lump of meat that you have your own car and that you know how to drive?"

I looked up from wrapping my bracelet around my wrist. Max stood in my doorway with his arms crossed. I blinked. "Oversized lump of meat?"

"Jacob."

"Why? is he here?"

"He said that he was driving you to school. Why?"

I sighed and dropped my hands to my sides. "This is news to me."

"You know, Melody, boys only want one thing. They tell you it's love, but love doesn't drive intimate areas! It's a desire thing. One minute you're saying I love you then nine months later you're having a watermelon travel from your stomach out into the world!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sex, Melody. I'm talking about sex!"

My face scrunched up as though I bit into a lemon. "What?! I don't even know the guy!"

"One night stands do happen whether the people know each other or not."

I tried to brush past him, but he wrapped his arm around my waist. He held up a key in front of my face. "What is that?"

"It is a key." He pressed the key's end to my belly button then made a clicking noise.

"This is the key to your chastity belt, and it cannot be taken off unless it is unlocked." He pressed the key into my hand. "Have a nice day at school."

I walked out of the house with the key tucked into my pocket. Like Max had said, Jacob was waiting in his little red Rabbit. I leaned down to the passenger window. He beamed at me, "Good morning, sunshine."

"What are you doing? You're starting to give my uncle uneasy."

"I'm taking you to school."

"Why?"

"Because I can."

I considered this. "Fine."

Jacob smiled. "But the only way I'll get in the car with you is if you let me ask one question about the woman yesterday."

Jacob scratched his head. There was a few minutes of silence, so I began walking towards my own car. He called my name a few times, but I didn't turn around. Jacob yelled from the car, "Okay, deal!"

I smirked as I turned on my heel and headed back to the car. Jacob pushed my door open for me. I buckled my seat belt before looking at Jacob.

"You're evil, you know that?"

"I'm daddy's princess. I know how to get my way." I stuck my tongue out before smiling at him.

He looked back at me with a smile plastered on his face. "You look beautiful with your hair up."

I eyed him. "Don't distract me."

"Sure, sure."

I sighed through my nose and pressed my lips into a line. "She wasn't human. I'm smart enough to realize that. But why were her eyes red?"

"There a two kinds of people like that. The ones who eat humans and those who eat animals. She eats humans."

"Are there more of them? Here?"  
"You only get one question, Mel."

I slid my hand across his. "But it'll help keep me safe when you're not around, Jacob."

"Yes there are more here. They're everywhere, Melody, but it is my job to protect you."

I let my hand fall from his. "I'm guessing I won't get as lucky with you answering that, huh?"

"Just be patient."

"Fine."  
Jacob slowly pulled into the school parking lot. I grabbed my bag from my feet and slung it over my shoulder. Together we watched as students flitted from car to car, car to the school. I inhaled the woodsy scent of Jacob and closed my eyes. A warm hand rested over mine.

"Are you making new friends here?"

I shook my head. "There's this one girl in my art class, but I wouldn't say we're friends." I opened my eyes to see Jacob frowning at me. "It doesn't bother me. It saves me gas money."

I leaned over and pressed a simple kiss to Jacob's cheek. "I get out at 3. See you then."

Jacob waited until I was out of his sight to leave.

"Hey!" A small voice called from behind me. I turned to see Bella and Edward walking towards me. I tried to keep my face friendly as they got closer.

"Can I help you?"

"Was that Jacob Black?"

I looked where Jacob had been previously been parked. "Yeah, he's trying to date me, but it probably won't happen."

"Well, tell him to call me back."

I glared at her. "You know where he lives, why don't you tell him?"

Bella looked at Edward, who looked at me. His skin was snow white, so white that it still contrasted with his bronze hair. My heart stuttered, and the air was caught in my throat. It was unnaturally white. I stumbled away.

Edward looked at me with an intense stare. Jacob's words echoed through my head, They're everywhere. His weren't red, they were gold. Some eat humans and others eat animals.

"Melody." My name sounded wrong on his lips. I spun on my heel and quickly sprinted into the school. I quickly moved around people to avoid being caught by Edward. At least in class, we were sitting by name, so whatever Edward's last name was kept him at the front while I sat in the back. Every time the bell rang, I would practically run out of the classroom.

When lunch time came around, I entered the library and sat at one of the cubicles. The computer slowly hummed as I typed things about Edward and that woman into the search bar. A link for vampires popped up. My blood ran cold as I read the article.  
"The origin of the vampire race remains a mystery. Contrary to popular belief, in the Twilight universe, vampires deviate from those of traditional myth; a fact often alluded to in the series, usually for humor. For example, all vampires have refined and perfected physical features, allowing them to lure in prey.  
Their skin is flawless and textured with a marble-like substance much harder and stronger than granite. Due to the crystalline properties of their cells, when a vampire is exposed to sunlight, their body will sparkle like diamonds. For vampires who feed on human blood, their eyes reflect a deep red, as opposed to those who drink animal blood, whose eyes will reflect a medium gold color."

"Hi!" A perky voice said behind me. I spun my chair around to see a small girl with a pixie haircut smiling down at me. Even sitting down I could tell that I would be taller than her. "I'm Alice!"

She gracefully sat on the chair next to mine. She gazed at my outfit. "Now if Bella dressed like you did, I'd be less horrified by letting her out into the world."  
For the first time, Alice met my gaze fully. Her golden eyes were warm, but I knew that it was fake. My shoulders tensed and I attempted to move away from her. Her cold fingers wrapped around my wrist. "Please, don't go, Melody."

I yanked my wrist out of her hand, "How do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows who the new girl is."

"Yeah, but you're not everyone, are you, Alice?" I glared down at her. She went to catch my hand, but I stumbled away. "If you come near me again, I will scream."

I grabbed my bag off of the floor and fled far away from the library and far away from Alice. I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed Jacob's number, he had put it in there when we spent the day together. The phone rang a few times before going to voicemail. I dialed him two more times, the same thing happened. He was ignoring my calls. Two can play at this game. I shut my phone off before heading to the nurse.

Jacob didn't show up to pick me up after school. He once again didn't pick up his phone when I tried to call him. The parking lot was dead when I walked across it to the main road. The walk consisted of a lot of woods on both sides of the road. Every twig snapping had me flinching far from the trees. Something cut across my peripheral vision. A flash of blond. I took a step closer to the brush of the trees. The same blond flashed once more, but this time I saw Anna while she was driving, tossing her blonde hair in the wind. I blinked away the memory.

I waited for the flash once more, but it never came. I began backing away from the tree line when a scream echoed through the wood.

"Melody!" The voice screamed out to me. The scene shifted to months ago when Anna had been screaming the exact same way. Instead of dirt and grass being kicked under my feet, it was sand. Instead of rain trailing down my skin, it was the ocean spray. Tree limbs cut my skin as I shoved them out of my way. "Melody, help!"

I pushed my pace until I couldn't feel my legs anymore. I broke past a line of trees into what looked like a field. The screaming stopped, but the field was empty.  
~Jacob~

From: Bells You can have Bella today, be at the line at 2:40. ~Edward

I didn't waste time getting to the treaty line after I got the text. Bella and Edward showed up in his shiny Volvo right as the clock turned from 2:39 to 2:40. Bella paused in front of Edward, who was giving me a look of distaste.

"Doesn't he own a shirt?"

Bella gave him a small smile. "I'm good here. You should go."

"I'm not going to be gone long." He said in a pained voice.

"Don't rush. You need to hunt."

Edward dipped his head and pressed his lifeless lips to Bella's. Bella let him deepen the kiss for a few minutes before he hesitantly pulled away. I sighed. Edward looked at my then said very quietly, "I wonder how Melody will get home."

I ignored him as Bella walked over to me and I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey there, beautiful."

"Hi."

"What do you want to do today?" I asked, walking towards my door. "Bike? Hike? Hang? It's your call, but tonight we're going to a party."

Bella and I walked hand in hand up to the bonfire. Bella's pace slowed down. "Are you sure this is okay? I feel like a party crasher."

"Technically, you're a council meeting crasher." I pointed out my dad and everyone else. "See, council leaders. Dad, Quil's grandpa, and Sue Clearwater. She took over for Harry when he died."

"Okay." Bella tried to pull back. "I should not be here."

I looked back at her. "You're okay...I thought, I mean, they thought it would be good for you to hear the histories."

"The histories? The tribe's histories? Aren't they secret?"

"We all got a role to play, and you're a part of this. And it's the first time Seth, Leah, and Quil hear them too. But you're the first outsider. Ever." I tried to make her feel better by adding that part, but she didn't seem convinced.

"If I had known that, I would've dressed better."

"Jake!" Seth trotted over to me with a grin on his face. He said something about food, but my attention was focused on the girl sitting next to Embry. Her hair looked familiar, but I couldn't tell from where.

I looked away slightly. "Bella, this is Seth Clearwater, Leah's brother. Newest member of the pack."

Seth smirked. "Newest, bestest, brightest."

"And slowest." I grabbed him in a head lock and rubbed my hand into his skull. A whistle brought our attention to the circle.

I grabbed Bella's hand and led her to the log. A tinkling laugh brought me out of my high of Bella's company and food. My eyes drifted over to where Embry was flexing his muscles to the girl. Not just any girl, Melody.  
I stood up abruptly, cursing myself. "Melody? What are you doing here?!"

Dad looked over at Melody with pride and love in his eyes. "I found her walking home from school. Can you believe it? Some idiot left her to walk home from Forks to La Push. Thank goodness I found her."

Melody glared at me with a smile on her pretty face. "Yeah, some jerk forced me to ride to school with him. Then school gets out and he's no where to be found. He even ignored my phone calls. Thank god Billy found me before I became one of those people who are missing."

I swallowed my guilt as though it were a boulder going down my throat. I had been so caught up with Bella that ignored the fact that I was supposed to pick Melody up, my imprint, from school. Victoria could have been following her. Melody could have been turned into the one thing I hate most. The loathing on Melody's face made me want to cry. How could I be so stupid? I didn't say anything as I sat down onto the log.

"The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning. And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting - that came later. First, we were spirit warriors."In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them.

Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha was the first great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land. He and all his warriors left the ship - not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to our harbor.

They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding.  
Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick-furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious.

The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with the Quileutes. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off. Generations passed. Then came the last great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care. But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content."

Billy continued the story, with Bella and Melody equally interested. Melody looked horrified at what the third wife did. Her eyes filled with tears, admiration filled in them. They fell when he talked about the cold ones. And I knew, that she knew exactly what the cold ones were. Now I needed to explain to her.

Everyday Melody left before I could get to the house. I didn't have a chance to talk to her Saturday because I was on Bella duty, and she worked at the cafe. Together she and I walked around the mountains and lake.

Bella gazed out. "Gosh, it's so pretty here." We walked a little farther down before she spoke again. "So Alice has planned this big graduation party. Which you're invited to."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. She smiled, "Yeah, figured that."

"What?" She asked, turning to face me.

"I just wanted to do this differently. Smoother, but now I'm out of time."

"Do what?"

I stepped closer. "You need to hear the truth, Bella. Understand all of your options. And you need to know that I'm in love with you." A part of me screamed lie, but I shoved it down. "And I want you to choose me, instead of him."

Bella looked down. "I thought you understood. I don't feel that way for you."

"I don't buy it!"

"What don't you buy? That's how I feel."

"You feel something else for me, you just won't admit it, so I'm not giving up. I'm going to fight for you." I swallowed hard. "Until your heart stops beating."

"Then you're not going to have to fight for long."

"You're rushing into it because you're afraid you'll change your mind."

"No. I'm not. I know what I want."

"You wouldn't have to change for me, Bella. Or say goodbye to anybody. I can give you more than him. He probably can't even kiss you without hurting you."

I held Bella's hand to rest over where my heart was beating. "Feel that? Flesh and blood and warmth."

Bella nodded, but before she could say anything else, I pulled her lips to mine. She moved her lips against mine for a second before yanking away and throwing her fist at my face. It made contact, but it didn't hurt me. She squealed curses and screamed.

When I got to the house, Edward was already speeding out of his car. He grabbed my shirt in his hands, "If you ever touch her against her will again!"

Bella tried to get in between us, but I pressed on towards him, "She's not sure what she wants!"

"Let me give you a clue! Let her say the words!"

"Fine, and she will."

"Jacob, just go, okay?"

Edward glared at me. "How would Melody feel if she knew you were kissing other girls, huh?!"

I dropped back slightly. It was then I realized that it wasn't Bella's face I had seen when I kissed her, it was Melody's. When I talk about her not knowing what she wants, it isn't Bella. It's Melody. She knows in a way we're meant to be together, but she is guarding herself from being hurt by my feelings for Bella. Bella looked at me with a confused look, but before she could say anything, Charlie came rushing out of the house.

"Hey, easy guys. Let's take it down a notch. What's going on?"

Edward stared at me, waiting for me to say something about Melody. "I kissed Bella."  
Charlie looked somewhat impressed by the answer. "Then she broke her hand...punching my face. Total misunderstanding."

I sat in Melody's room as I waited for her to get off of work. I could hear her car pull up from where I sat. She sighed throughout her walk to her room. Her eyes widened at the sight of me. Her lips parted, but I held a finger to my lips.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, her eyes showed anger and hurt.

"I came to see you about earlier this week." I started walking towards her.

"No, forget it. I don't want to talk to you."

"Please, I figured everything out. I kissed Bella and I realized-"

"You kissed Bella?"

She glared at me, but smarter than Bella, she kicked my shin. I yelped, "Ow!"

"Asswipe!"

Max flung the door open and glared at me. "Dammit! Stay right there."

He walked out of the house then returned holding a plastic bag full of keys. One by one he picked them out and threw them at me until I was forced to start heading towards the door. "This is not an episode of 16 and Pregnant! Get out!"

I sprinted across the street into Emily and Sam's driveway. Max slammed the door and locked it. He went over to the window, glared and pointed at me, and continued towards his room. Melody sighed from inside the house and shut her door. A few minutes passed before she turned the light off. It cut off anything I could see of her. My chin touched my chest and I slowly began my journey home.

Please review! :) 


	7. Chapter 7

Life's Little Storms 7

**~Melody~**

"You know, Melody. If Jacob keeps coming around this he is, you'll eventually have to talk to him."

I swallowed the bite of toast. "I thought you were okay with me avoiding him since the bedroom incident."

"At first I was, but Mel, the guy practically lives on our front porch. If I wanted a door ornament I would buy one from the sweet lady down the street. Maybe you should cut him some slack."

"He _left_ me to walk home from school! He ditched me to spend the day with a girl who has a boyfriend then he comes over and tells me that they kissed? No thanks."

Max sighed. "If you just talk to him, maybe you can sort this out. I know I chased him out of the house by throwing keys at him, but I've known Jacob since I moved here. He hit a rough patch with this girl because she has a boyfriend who she loves very much. Be that girl that shows him that you're here."

"He doesn't deserve that." I tossed my napkin in the trash then looked at the counter.

"Where are my keys?"

"I put them in your car for you."

"Why?"

"It seemed more convenient for you."

I shook my head and muttered,"You're so weird."

Like Max had said, my keys were resting in my seat. I opened the door and grabbed them. I screamed in surprise at Jacob sitting in my passenger seat. "Jesus!"

"No, but I have heard that the resemblance is uncanny."

"Not funny. How did you get in my car?"

"Your uncle gave me the keys earlier. He also gave me permission to skip school with you."

"Speaking of school, why don't you go?"

"I'm on sabbatical."

"I don't need your help anymore. I know what those freaks are." I leaned back against my seat and closed my eyes. "I'm going to be late."

"Well that's okay because you're not going."

"Then where are we going?"

Jacob refused to answer, but instead he forced us to switch places. He pulled out of the driveway and began driving away from the direction of Forks. I messed around with the radio until settling on a rock station.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Mel?"

My fingers played with the hem of my dress. "The other day when you left me to walk home alone, I was walking along the main road. I saw something blonde running through the forest before there was screaming. It was _Anna_. It was like the night she died all over again. I was running through the forest until I made it to a clearing. There was nothing there and the screaming had stopped. Nothing, no one, was there when I walked back either. It was so weird."

"You have a bad habit of running into woods. That needs to stop."

"I'm serious, Jacob."

"I am too, Melody. I told you, these things-"

"Vampires." Jacob looked at me with a surprised face.

"Yeah, vampires. They're everywhere."

"Edward and his sister are vampires."

Jacob gripped my steering wheel. "All of the Cullen's are leaches, Melody. I don't trust them, but Bella does so that has to mean something."

An ugly feeling clouded my chest. "Of course you would say that. Everyone in this town is so _obsessed_ with Bella. What is so great about _Bella_?"

"Nothing is great about Bella." Jacob said after a moment of silence. "She's the only girl who is different from the other girls here who aren't taken."

"But she is taken, Jacob." I whispered, softly.

My car rolled to a slow stop outside of the tree line. I looked down at my green dress that fell just above my knees, my sandals, and my white cardigan. I wasn't dressed for a hike through the woods. Jacob grabbed a bag from my backseat before jogging over to my side of the car. He wrapped his fingers around my own and helped me step out of the car.

"Jacob-"

"Please call me Jake. I'm only called Jacob when I'm in trouble." He smiled at me.

"Jake, I can't go hiking dressed like this."

"It's only past those trees."

We walked hand in hand through the dead grass and pine straw. It was a few minutes before I could hear the sounds of waves crashing against rocks. Jacob held the branches away from me and led me through. I was standing on the edge of a cliff. The dark water below calmly hit the rocks below before.

"Is this the part where you kill me?" I smiled over at Jacob. He was sitting by a rock that came to his waist. There was a small smile on his face as he gazed at me.

"I could never hurt you."

My smile faltered. "You do though."

Jacob didn't reply. There was a burst of shivers running along my spine to my neck and I knew that he was walking my way. Jacob's unnatural body heat caused my whole body to warm up against the harsh cold that La Push would probably never get rid of. I had to resist closing my eyes and leaning into him.

"Would you like to jump?"

I whipped to face him. "_Jump?!_ Are you _crazy?_"

Jacob laughed and gripped my small hand in his. "I've done it before. So has Emily and all the other guys."

"Would you jump with me if I did?"

"Would you want me to?"

I pressed my lips into a thin line and nodded. The idea was ridiculous. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to because of my dress.

"I'm wearing a dress, Jacob."

Jacob visibly swallowed. "Do you have underwear on under that?"

I nodded, blushing slightly. He continued, "Underwear is just like a bathing suit."

It wasn't though. I thought about the underwear set I put on this morning. If he was going to be comfortable with my black Victoria Secrets underwear set, then so should I, right? I slowly pulled my cardigan off, turned around, and swallowed. Jacob's warm hands caused heat to roll through my body as he unzipped my dress. I heard his quick intake of breath when the material fell to the ground. When I turned around he was pulling his t-shirt off of his body. I swallowed harder when his tanned perfection was fully shown.

"Damn it, Melody." Jacob said once he looked at me. He closed his eyes and his jaw tightened.

"What?"

A deep breath blew from his lips. "Nothing."

I reached my hand towards him and he swallowed it in his own. Together we looked over the cliff. I blinked. "This won't kill us, right?"

"No, just don't let go of my hand."

To emphasize this, he gripped my hand tighter. Together we leaped off of the side of the cliff, and it felt like forever. The air escaped from my throat and pressure gripped my stomach in a tight hold. The water then came rushing up to meet us. We hit with a loud splash. We sunk for a second before the current knocked me to the side. I tried to grasp Jacob's hand tighter, but it was too late. I had let go.

**~Jacob~**

I knew _immediately _when Melody's hand left mine. I quickly kicked to the surface, but she wasn't there. I attempted to look for her while on the surface, but the water was too dark to see her. My eyes squinted against the cold water as I continued to search for her. She was a few feet away.

Her feet were continuing to kick, but she wasn't going anywhere. My fingers wrapped around her forearm and pulled her to me. When she was secure in my arms, I kicked to the surface of the water. Melody sputtered out water and her eyes opened.

"I let go." She said simply.

I stared at her before shaking my head. I lifted one hand and pressed it to the back of her head. Her lips parted, but I didn't give her the chance to speak. I pressed my lips firmly to hers. For a second, Melody didn't respond, but she eventually responded. Her soft lips pressed against my own. She wrapped her legs around my waist and cupped my face between her small fingers. I softly rubbed down her sides to cup her hips. Our lips moved in sync with each other for what seemed like forever, but I knew that there would never be enough time for us to kiss. After a few more moments, I pulled away. Melody's chest heaved as she took in a breath of air.

"Wow." She breathed, leaning her forehead against mine.

"I know you might not want to hear this, but damn. Kissing Bella was not even close to how good that was."

Melody gave a breathless giggle then kissed me again. This kiss was simple, but it was enough for my toes to curl. She whispered, "I haven't been kissed many times, but that one still beats the rest."

We smiled at each other. For once, I actually did something good involving Melody.

,*.

I hiked up the side of the cliff with Melody holding onto my back. Her chin was resting on my shoulder and her head was leaning gently against mine. I could feel her soft heart beat thudding against my shoulder with every breath she took. When we made it to the top, I revealed to her that in the bag was a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for her. She stuck her tongue at me, but dried off with the towel and pulled the clothes on. The clothe's belonged to

"Where would you like to eat, beautiful?" I asked once we got back to her car.

She hummed. "I'm still new and the only other place I've been to is the cafe."

"We could go to Three Rivers."

"What's that?"

"It's a burger place right around the corner."

Melody pat her stomach with a smile, "Mmm, sounds good."

I drove off in the direction of the small restaurant and it began raining. A few minutes into the ride, Melody hesitantly grabbed one of my hands off of the steering wheel. She held it in her lap with both of her hands clasped around it. I smiled as I laced my fingers through hers. We continued in silence until we arrived at the empty restaurant.

I ran to get her door then grabbed her hand once more. She smiled up at me until we walked in. She turned her attention to the guy typing away on his phone at the host stand. She politely cleared her throat. He glanced up then scrambled up. He smiled slyly at her as his eyes lingered on her legs.

"How many, sweetheart?"

Melody scrunched up her nose at the name. "Two, please."

The guy looked at me with a look of distaste. When I glared at him, he looked down and silently led us to an empty booth. Melody slid in on one side while I slid on the other. I immediately took her hand in my own when he passed out of menu's. He walked away without another word. Melody flipped through the menu in silence before looking up at me with a smirk, "Jealousy isn't cute, Jacob."

"Oh hush."

A waitress eventually came over to ask our order. I stared at Melody in amusement as she asked for a plain double bacon cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate milk shake with an extra cherry. The waitress looked at Melody's face then at her body with a look of jealousy. I ended up ordering the same thing, but I got extra fries.

"Damn, girl. You can eat."

She beamed at me. "I love food."

"Me, too." I smiled back at her.

Melody stared at our conjoined hands before speaking again. "I know I like you, but I don't know anything about you."

"Well, cutie, I don't know what you could possibly know about me." Besides the fact that I am a werewolf, and I sit outside your house and listen to you breathe.

"Well, what's your favorite color?"

,*.

I parked outside of Melody's house at nine that night. We had sat in the restaurant asking each other questions until the host guy had to ask us to leave because of the dinner rush. Instead of going home, I took her to get ice cream, where I discovered she loves coffee flavored things. We ended up staying there until eight.

"Thank you for today, Jake." She said, once I turned her car off. I slid my hand behind her neck and kissed her once more. Her fingers slid over mine as she deepened the kiss.

We broke apart when she couldn't breathe anymore. "You make me forget my pain, Jacob."

I stared into her golden hazel eyes. "I'm glad I do, Mel."

She closed her eyes as the rain picked up. "I don't want to get hurt."

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Do you promise?"

"I swear on my life that I won't hurt you, Melody."


	8. Chapter 8

Life's Little Storms Ch. 8

**~Melody~**

Days with Jacob passed by quickly. We spent most of our time in his little garage or his bedroom. The more time I spent with him, the more I became addicted to him. His happiness was like a drug. Bella and Anna seemed to slip from our minds the more we became involved. We were lazying around in his garage once more. I had my head on his arm and my legs dangling out the window. I had a book propped in front of me and I was slowly reading it to Jacob. It was something that we both enjoyed doing. I loved reading, and Jacob loved hearing me talk to him.

I read softly, as the tears slipped out the sides of my eyes, "'I love you present tense,' I whispered, and then put my hand on the middle of his chest and said 'It's okay, Gus. It's okay. It is. It's okay, you hear me?' I had- and have absolutely no confidence that he could hear me. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. 'Okay,' I said, 'Okay.'"

I sniffed slightly and marked the page with a sticky note. It took me a moment before I could ask, "How did you feel about that chapter, Jake?"

"Sad. Aren't romances supposed to end with babies and weddings?" His warm lips pressed against my forehead. "I also don't like that it brought my girlfriend to tears."

I smiled and tilted my head back. His lips skimmed the bridge of my nose, the tip of my nose, and finally our lips met. Warmth blossomed in my chest and spread throughout my body. The kiss short lived because a loud, piercing howl sounded in the woods. Jacob shot up and out of the car. I quickly sat up and slammed the door behind me.

"Jacob?" I yelled, chasing through the rain to get to him.

"Melody, you have to stay right here."

"What? No! Where are you going?"

Jacob stopped abruptly, and I slid in the mud straight into his back. He turned back to me,"Go back inside, Melody."

"No, Jacob."

When I tried to follow him again, he pushed me back. "I don't want you near me, I have to go."

"You don't want me near you?" My pace slowed.

Jacob groaned and spun back to me. He took me in his arms and whispered softly, "I don't mean it that way, this is dangerous and something you don't need to be involved in. Go back inside with Billy before you get sick."

When Jacob felt sure that I wasn't going to follow him, he jogged into the woods. I waited a few seconds before chasing after him. His footsteps were light, but I could see where the branches were knocked away by his huge body. I crouched down and watched as he peeled back his wet t-shirt. I kneeled into the wet grass. When Jacob dropped his shorts, I averted my eyes to the back of his head.

Wolves began to line the inside of the clearing. Jacob seemed frozen as they came closer. Why wasn't he running? Cold dread trickled into my stomach as they moved closer to him. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move.

Jacob's body began shaking until he had to bend over. It all happened slowly. Jacob's body began to deform until he was stretched out. Red fur sprouted from every inch of his skin. When what used to be Jacob stood up, I screamed.

I pushed up from the ground and sprinted from the woods. My hands shook as I tried to stick my key into the ignition. Eventually, I managed to get the key in and start the car. I didn't drive home. Instead I kept driving until I reached Forks. I pulled into the parking lot of a small diner.

"Hi, how may I help you?" A waitress smiled at me when I walked through the door.

I scratched my head. "I am actually looking for someone. Her name is Bella."

The waitress perked up. "Bella Swan?"

"Yes. Do you know where she lives?"

"Yeah, sweetie. She lives right down the road. The house has gray roofing and a green porch."

I told to woman thank you then headed back out. It wasn't hard to find the Swan residence. It was the only house for a few feet. And it was the only house with an ugly green porch. After locking my doors, I hesitantly walked up to the door. I didn't even have to knock. The door flew open to reveal Edward and Bella.

Edward muttered with his face clear of emotion. "You know."

"I know about you, I know about Jacob. What else is there?!"

"Melody-"

"What?! Is the Easter Bunny going to be sleeping on my couch tomorrow morning?!"

Edward attempted to not look amused, but he remained serious. Bella gave me a bored look. "We can help you understand."

"Understand what? That the world is full of _monsters_?"

"My family can help explain it to you, please let us help you understand."

I pressed my lips into a line. "How am I supposed to trust you?"

"My family and I are nothing like Victoria."

I thought back to the redhead in the woods and how she tried to attack me. Who else could he be talking about? "The red head?"

"Yes. You can even ride in your own car. If you get uncomfortable, you can leave."

"Promise?"

He nodded gently, "I promise."

,*.

The Cullen house, needless to say, was the most beautiful house I've ever seen. It was mainly glass with a huge balcony on the far right. If this house were on the beach, it would be perfect.

"This house is amazing."

"Thank you. My parents take a lot of pride in it." Edward chuckled slightly.

We walked in and I was immediately scared to move. There were glass vases, glass tables, high dollar lamps, and a flat screen tv. If I tripped over the rug, I could successful knock over the tall vase that could hit the tall lamp that would swing into the tv. Which would most likely end in tears and an embarrassing amount of babbling apologies.

"It's okay to move, Melody."

I took a hesitant step forward. I couldn't take another step because I was tackled by a small blur of white and purple.

A deep masculine laugh rang throughout the house. "Alice, if you hug the girl any tighter, she'll collapse."

The man who spoke was huge. My eyes widened when he looked at me. "Besides it's my turn to see who Bella has been complaining about."

Alice gave the man a nasty look before backing away from me. He looked over me and stepped closer. His golden eyes held curiosity. He walked in circles around me. "She's so tiny. Is she clumsy like you, Bella?"

"I don't know. We aren't exactly best friends."

Getting annoyed, I snapped, "Yeah I don't talk to girls who go around kissing other guys when they have a boyfriend."

"Jacob kissed me."

"If that's the story you want to live by."

"Melody came here to learn about us. She saw Jacob shift into a wolf today."

Another man and two women walked in after Edward pointed that out. I knew their beauty was fake. Bella must have seen these people as beautiful and kind. Not the monsters they were created to be.

"Your thoughts are so much like Jacob's that it is scary."

"Which is odd because we don't talk about any of you." _Especially Bella_. I thought back to the kisses and small touches that Jacob and I had shared over the past few days. My heart ached. Would we be able to be that way again?

"Melody, this is Carlisle, my father. And my mother Esme, my sister Rosalie."

Rosalie scrunched her nose, "Another human, Edward, seriously? Please tell me she doesn't want to be turned too."

Turned? Into a vampire? The thought repulsed me to the point where I flinched. I thought about being covered in Anna's blood once more. Then it occurred to me that if I were going to be covered in blood while being a vampire, it'd be because I attacked someone. I shivered.

Carlisle led us to a table where we all sat. They explained to me their diet of animals instead of humans because they don't want to become the monsters they have been made out to be.

"So you don't burn in the sunlight?"

Carlisle smiled kindly at me, even when I interrupted to ask questions, he remained calm and kind. "No, we sparkle."

"That's ridiculous." _Ridiculously stupid._ "What else do you guys have that's different about you from the other myths?"

"Edward can read minds." _Shit_. "Alice sees the future once it is decided. Jasper can sense and shift emotions."

"Let me guess." I looked at Rosalie and smirked. "Your super power is being a bitch."

Emmett tilted his head back and howled a laugh out. "She got you, babe. I like her. Bella you should take some lessons from Melody."

Bella shot him and I a glare and it only made me smile more. The family seemed to split into their own thing. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett went into the living room. There was a slick black piano in the room opposite of the dining room. I sat at the bench and brushed the keys with my finger tips.

"Do you play?"

I looked up at Edward leaning against the doorframe. I smiled slightly. "I haven't since my mother left. She taught me that the arts were the way to live life. We spent _hours_ at a piano, a blank canvas, and in front of a mirror. Whether I was being forced to stand on my toe forever or singing until my voice was raw, I made my mother proud. That's all I wanted."

Edward moved to sit next to me on the piano bench as I began playing a soft tune. "But?"

"But it wasn't enough. I act as though she doesn't exist, like she disappeared. A few years ago, I watched my mother hide her bags in a bush out by the beach. Then in the middle of our annual Christmas party, she ran off with a guy. He asked her what about Melody, what about Jack? She replied we can start a new life, forget them. She couldn't forget me, I guess. I've received so many calls, texts, emails, and letters from her." I looked at Edward sadly. "Esme loves you so much. I can see it when she looks at you. My mom could love me, but she wanted to forget me. If she wants to talk to me, it's to ease her guilt."

I picked up the piano tempo and sang softly. "_Laughin' with your pretty mouth_

_Laughin' with your broken eyes_

_Laughin' with your lover's tongue_

_In a lullaby_

_Where do you go when you're lonely_

_Where do you go when you're blue_

_Where do you go when you're lonely_

_I'll follow you_

_When the stars go blue..."_

Edward's cold hand brushed away a tear that escaped my eyes, and I flinched away from it. "She couldn't accept me. I don't want Jacob to feel the way towards me the way I feel about my mom."

"Jacob will forgive you for being scared and running away, Melody. It isn't everyday you see your boyfriend shift into a dog."

I smiled and chuckled. "You know, for a vampire you're not that bad."

"For a wolf lover, you're not so bad."

"I guess I need to get back home. I've been here for a long while."

Alice popped her head in the door way, a pout set on her pretty face. "But you can't leave."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have your number yet."

I rolled my eyes and tossed my phone in her direction. She typed in her number before tossing it back. "You also can't leave until you agree to come to the party I'm throwing."

"Text me the details and I'll see what I can do."

Alice sent a satisfied look towards Edward then trotted back to the living room telling Bella that she should be more easy going like me instead of being stubborn. Edward and I shared a laugh before walking to the living room where everyone except Rosalie and Jasper, who assured me it was nothing personal, hugged me goodbye. I promised Esme that I would come back to bake with her, while I promised Alice could pick out my outfit for the party.

I went home feeling as though I was leaving a family holiday, full of life and love. Max was passed out on the couch when I finally got home. Feeling generous, I placed one of the throw blankets over him. I locked my bedroom door behind me then placed my keys on my dresser.

"Melody."

I turned around and gasped. "Jacob!"

I ran into him and wrapped my arms around his middle. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I kissed the center of his chest. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have run away like that."

"It's okay." He pressed his lips to my forehead before flinching away. "Baby, you smell terrible."

I sniffed my hair. "I smell like I usually do."

Jacob shook his head. "You smell like one of the _leaches_."

"Leaches?"

"The vampires. Have you been with the Cullens?"

I stepped away slightly. "Yeah, I went over to Bella's to ask her about you, but Edward said that his family could explain and they did. They weren't that bad actually."

"Go shower and we'll talk about this when you're out."

**~Jacob~**

Melody emerged from the bathroom wearing plaid shorts and a baseball tshirt twenty minutes later. She sat cross legged on her bed next to me on her bed. Melody lifted my hand onto her lap and played with my fingers.

"Are you mad at me, Jake?" She looked down at my hand caught between her own. Melody bit down on her bottom lip without looking at me.

"I'm not mad, Mel, but I am upset that you went to the Cullen's house."

"Why? I never felt in harm's way when I was there. I even had a moment with Edward involving you. They were so nice. It was nice to have someone else to talk to besides you."

"I'm uncomfortable with you being friends with them."

She sighed. "I know, but I _like_ them. Just because I like them doesn't mean I want to be one of them. Besides I'm uncomfortable with you being friends with Bella, yet here we are."

She collapsed next to me, and she placed her head on my shoulder. I felt her gaze on me, so I finally looked at her. Her golden eyes were shining at me as she whispered. "I want to be with you. No one, or in our case _nothing_ else. Please respect that I want to be friends with the Cullen's. I respect that you don't want to be friends or even like them, and I'm okay with that. Just please let me be friends with them."

I sighed through my nose. "Fine, if it makes you happy."

"Thank you, Jacob." She kissed my cheek softly.

"There's something else to the werewolf thing. It's called imprinting."

"Imprinting?"

I swallowed. "Yes. It's when a wolf see's someone, a girl or guy, and everything in their world shifts. That person holds you to the ground and they become your everything. Your protector, friend, and lover."

Melody tensed in my arms. "Did you imprint on someone?"

"Yeah," I laughed, "I did. I saw this girl in a cafe one day. She was tired and worn out from her first day, but I've never seen someone so perfect."

"Oh." Melody shifted away from me, but I wrapped her into me.

"She's you, Melody. I took one look at you, and I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life by your side."

Melody leaned into me. "It isn't forced, is it?"

"No, sweetheart, I'm falling for you because you're you."

Melody propped her head on my chest and smiled at me. She didn't say anything, but I knew what she was thinking by the look in her eye. She felt our bond just as much as I did.


	9. Chapter 9

Life's Little Storms Ch. 9

**~Melody~**

I looked in the mirror once more, still surprised by what I saw. It was the night of their graduation party, and, like promised, I let Alice use me as her own personal doll. Alice had certainly done an amazing job.

As a shirt, I was wearing a white tank top under a light gray biker jacket. Instead of my usual skinny jeans, Alice put me in a white skirt that had a bow around the waist. She had my hair twisted into a bun at the back of my head with my fringe curled into a simple ringlet. Although it is with great difficulty, I managed to walk down the stairs in black sandal like heels. To finish off my look I kept my usual blue necklace around my neck and simple silver hoops as my earrings.

Alice clapped her hands together. "I did amazing!"

I laughed lightly as I smoothed my skirt down. My phone buzzed in my skirt pocket after Alice skipped out of the room. I smiled at the Iphone screen at the name that popped up.

**From: ****_Brown Eyes_**

_On my way w/Quil &amp; Embry. See you soon, Angel ;)_

My smile widened as I placed my phone back into my pocket. The party was already hopping by the time Alice had finished my makeup, at this point, the rooms were filled to the roof with people from Forks High. There were people grinding to the music, drinking most likely spiked punch, and talking to one another. Sarah, her curly hair pulled into a bouncing ponytail, grinned at me from across the room. I waved in her direction before continuing my way to the refreshment table.

"So many horny humans." Edward muttered once I was close enough. I grinned and bit into the middle of a potato chip with ranch dip on the end. He shook his head at me. I tried to imagine what kind of thoughts he was hearing. Edward nodded his head towards a certain area in the room. "There's Jacob."

I looked in the direction where he was looking. Jacob was standing in the center of the room, but instead of heading towards me, he was heading towards Bella. She looked at him unamused. I quickly walked over to them.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"You invited me, remember?"

Bella rolled her mud brown eyes. "Was my right hook too subtle for you? That was me uninviting you."

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry, you know. For the kiss, your hand...I'd blame it on the inner animal thing, but it was really just me being an ass. I'm really sorry." He reached into his pocket. "I brought you something. A graduation present, I made it myself."

I looked at the bracelet in his hand. A dark pain weighed in my chest as I watched him hand it over to her. Bella smiled triumphantly. "Wow. You made this?" Jacob nodded. "It's really pretty. Thanks."

My attention turned from the intense stare Jacob was giving Bella to Alice walking down the stairs. She paused, her eyes sliding out of focus. I stepped towards her, "Alice!"

Bella followed my lead of trying to get closer to Alice. Alice blinked as we got closer. She took a shaky breath. "The decision has been made."

"What's going on?" Jacob stepped behind Bella, as though I weren't even there.

Bella's eyes widened. "They're not going to Seattle."

"No, they're coming here."

A few minutes later I was leaning against the table next to Edward. He explained to me that 'they' were vampire creations, new borns. They were strong, and they were fierce according to him. Carlisle paced around the room. "This could turn into a blood bath."

Edward placed his hands on his lap. "Who's behind it?"

"I didn't see anyone I recognized. Maybe one."

"I know his face." Everyone looked at Edward. "He's a local, Riley Biers. He didn't start this."

"Whoever did is staying out of the action."

Carlisle spoke once more. "Whoever it is, they're playing with the blind spots in your vision."

Jasper spoke for the first time. "The army is coming, and there isn't enough of us to protect the entire town."

"Hold up!" Jacob spoke too for the first time. "What damn army?"

"New borns." Carlisle answered. "Our kind."

"What are they after?" Embry questioned.

"They were passing around Bella's scent." Edwards face tightened and he looked like he was going to be sick. Do vampires get sick? I would think not.

Jacob jumped in again. "They're after Bella? What the hell does this mean?"

"It means an ugly fight with lives lost." Carlisle shook his head.

Jacob looked at Embry and Quil. "All right, we're in."

I shot up from the table. "_What?_"

"No." Bella shook her head. My stomach dropped five hundred feet when she spoke again. "You could get yourselves killed."

"I wasn't asking for permission."

"Edward.." Bella started.

Edward gave me a look that was filled with pity and regret. "It means more protection for you."

My heart dropped with my stomach. Carlisle said, "Jacob, do you think Sam will come to an agreement?"

Jacob muttered, "As long as we get to kill some vampires."

"Jasper?"

Jasper stared at Carlisle, "They'll give us the numbers. The new borns don't even know they exist. It'll give us an edge."

Bella stood up. "Carlisle! They're going to get hurt!"

"We all need some training." He said in response. "Jasper has good knowledge of the new borns. You're welcome to join us."

Jacob walked closer to Carlisle. "All right, name the time and the place."

Bella and Jacob locked eyes. "Jake, you don't know what you're getting yourselves into."

"Bella, this is what we do. You should be happy. Look at us, working together. You are the one who wanted us to get along, remember?"

I fled from the room before I could hear any sort of response. I was in my car in a matter of seconds. Sarah was standing on the porch yelling for me, but it didn't matter. I needed to get home.

Max was gone to a dinner party in LA until Friday so the house was empty when I got there. I flipped on the light to the porch then my bedroom. I tossed the jacket and phone onto my bed before reaching around to take my hair out when something caught my eye. A sheet of paper was newly taped on my vanity's mirror.

The cool paper felt wrong as the smooth texture moved across my finger tips. I knew from the look of the print, that is wasn't from Max nor Jacob. None of the Cullen's were allowed this far in the Rez.

_Dearest Melody,_

_I hope you aren't feeling left out of my plans because you certainly aren't. I know you possess a special power and I will die before someone else get this power. Bella's silly red shirt won't get in the way of my plans for you. I have memorized your scent, but that's because I have someone special on my side. I hope you aren't too upset when you see who it is. In due time, please stay out of the way, and I will make sure Bella never bothers you again._

_With love,_

_V_

I dropped the note as though it had struck me with an icy shot. My hands shook as I ran my fingers through my hair. My scalp protested when I tugged the band from my strands. My chocolate curls fell onto my back like a soft touch. What was I going to do? I couldn't tell Jacob about this. He's too busy protecting _Bella_. I crumpled the note in my fingers and moved to the living room. Tossing the paper ball into the fire place, I looked in a drawer next to it for a match or lighter. One of the long lasting matches fell out of the box and I quickly struck it.

Watching the paper go in flames gave me a sense of satisfaction. It was almost like the note had never existed. Almost.

**Jacob**

Melody was sitting on her bed looking down at her fingers. I didn't have to be the mind reader or the one who screws with people's emotions to know that she was upset. One of the few things that I learned from spending so much time with her is the signs for when she's upset. Her eye brows scrunch in and she bites her bottom lip.

I flopped onto her bed. "I didn't get a chance to see you at the party."

She glared at me. "You _didn't see_ me?"

"No?"

Melody uncrossed her legs and shoved one of her feet into my side. The unexpected impact caused me to roll off the edge of the bed and land with a heavy thud on her floor. She crawled to the end of the bed and glared at me some more.

"That's probably because you were too busy flirting with Bella!"

"I was not flirting!"

"What kind of guy who has a girlfriend gives another girl who said guy used to be in love with jewelry?"

I squinted at her. "The kind who they are best friends with."

Melody pointed her finger at me. "True, but they don't go rushing off to battle for them! A battle where they could die!"

I stood up from the floor and Melody stood up with me. Her hazel eyes were stormy as she continued to glare daggers at me. I tried to reach for her, but she slapped my hands away. "It's my job to protect her."

"No, it isn't! It's your job to protect the people on the Rez. Bella has the Cullen's to protect her!"

"You wouldn't understand, Melody."

"No I don't." She sneered at me. "Sorry, I forgot where she was your imprint, not me."

_Ouch_. "Melody-"

"Get out, Jacob."

"Baby-"

"Get _out_." She pointed to the window. My shoulders slumped as I began walking back towards the window. I could smell Melody's tears and her voice cracked as she said,

"Haven't I lost enough?"

**_Sorry it took so long. It's been a bad week. Review? :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

Life's Little Storms Ch. 10 Embry "Come on, Melody!"

"Embry, I swear to God that if you don't move, I will hit you with my car."

"I know he'll want you there." Melody held up a tiny fist and rested it on top of her steering wheel. I was about to question her, but her middle finger slowly lifted up.

"Embry, tell Jacob he needs some practice, so he can go fuck himself."

I shook my head as I tried to hide the laughter that wanted to bubble out of me. Melody was tiny, like the leach tiny, but she was sassy as hell. She was sitting in the drivers seat of her car, glaring at me. She had her hand gripping the steering wheel tightly. I could hear her right toes tapping lightly against the pedals. I have been attempting to get her to come see us practice, but she absolutely refuses to budge.

"Fine. You're going to make me do this the hard way." Her glare faltered as I began walking towards her car.

"Embry, no-"

Before she could continue her sentence, I jerked her car door open, grabbed her from the stupid car sear, tossed her over my shoulder and shut her car door. I walked a good distance into the forest while Melody muttered insults to my back. I laughed, "What is that? I can't hear you!"

She pressed her hands against my back and leaned up. "If I ever come to another bon fire, you better watch yourself."

"I'll remember that, sweetheart."

"Whatever."

I set her down on a fallen over log then began stripping. Melody quickly covered her eyes until she was assured that I was in wolf form. She crossed her arms when I gestured for her to get onto my back.

Next time when Jake wants us to do shit to get him and Melody back on track, we're sending Seth. I growled out.

Seth gasped in our heads, I offered to go get her!

Jacob rolled his eyes, Just get her here safely.

Will do.  
~Melody~

After about five minutes of walking next to Embry with his fast pace, I was tired. It took another five minutes of pride for me to admit that, then another five trying to get on Embry's freaking back. I softly pulled my fingers through his spotty gray fur. It was silky and it threaded easily in my fingers. Embry shivered and made a sound that came out like a purr. I smiled then continued by doing it down his neck to his shoulder blades. I felt the skin relax underneath my hands.

He seemed to become less happy when I slid off of his back, so I could go sit with Emily. Bella was standing next to Jacob with her hand resting against his side. I frowned at them when they both looked in my direction while resisting the urge to flip them off. Emily gripped my hand in hers and smiled at me. She spoke softly, "I know it hurts now, 'Lody, but soon Jacob will come to his senses."

I looked back at Bella with a sigh. I doubted that Jacob would ever move on from her. Imprint or not, she was here before me. He was in love with her for Christ's sake. She was beautiful; she wasn't tall, but she was willowy. I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest. Emily responded to my silence by rubbing a hand down my back. She continued by playing with some of my hair. It made me close my eyes and rest a cheek on my knee. It was so motherly, so nice.

"I'm going home to make brownies in an hour or so, you're more than welcome to join me, Melody." Emily smiled kindly ay me. I nodded in agreement. My phone began vibrating in my pocket seconds later. I pulled it out. The screen read 'Daddy' in bold letters while a photo of us being goofy popped up.

"Hello?"  
My dad's warn voice came on. "Hey, 'Lody."

Everyone looked up at me. I scowled at their nosiness and stood up. I walked a few feet into the woods before speaking again, "How are you?"

"I wish I called you to chat, Melody, but I have something to talk to you about."

"Which is?"

"Your mom contacted the judge who did our divorce."  
I swallowed. "So?"

"She wants custody of you. She thinks sending you to La Push was a mistake." He sighed. "She wants to see you, Lody."

"Tell the judge to tell momma that she can drop dead."

"Melody-"

"I have to go, love you, bye."

I ended the call and shoved my phone back into my pocket. I gathered my hair in between my fingers, and I twisted it to the back of my neck. The cool air only worsened my clammy appearance. I took deep breaths before walking back to the blanket Emily was on. She gave me a small smile, but she didn't ask what happened. Jasper was explaining to the wolves what newborns were. After that, it was basically the Cullen's battling one another while the wolves watched. Alice was quick, and that was her advantage against Jasper.

Jacob walked back to Bella. She whispered in his ear then he leaned his head down for her to pet him. I swallowed the pressed my lips into a thin line. The wolves retreated back to wherever they meet. Emily led me to her old Honda Civic then drove us to her house.

The small house made me ache because of how homely it felt. It reminded my of Savannah and my father. She made me stir the batter while she began making sandwiches for the guys. It was strange finally being in her house. I had lived across the street for a couple of months now and had never ventured inside of it.

I awkwardly remained quiet while they began attacking the food. Jacob walked up to me with a grim look. "Can we talk?"

I looked behind me. "Oh, you mean me? Bella isn't around, so you can actually acknowledge my presence."

"Damn." Paul laughed, looking in our direction.

Jacob didn't say anything, but instead he replied by grabbing my wrist and leading me to the front porch. I sat down on the step and stretched my legs out in front of me.

"Bella is going with us to the mountain."

I gave him a sarcastic smile. "Really? I would have never thought so. You know, if this is going to continue, I'm going to assume you lied to me about being your imprint."

"What?"

"Forget it."

"I want you to come with us. I know Victoria has some sort of interest in you. It might be safer for you to be with the leaches than be a sitting duck here."

"I don't know, Jacob." I looked at him, my eyes burning. "Am I supposed to sit on a mountain top for God knows how long, just waiting to hear if you're dead or not? I mean, legitimately dead, not just dead to me."

Jacob sat next to me. "I know it doesn't sound ideal, but I will be able to focus better knowing that you at least have some sort of protection."

"I don't know, Jacob."

"Once this is all over, I won't even be able to see Bella."

"Why?"

He clenched his hands."Edward is making her once of them."

I tried to pretend that I wasn't interested in the news, "Oh, well that sucks."

My chest felt heavy even as I tried my hardest to not be bothered by this new information. I didn't even feel bad that Bella was going to become one of them. Why? Because in my eyes I already saw a monster. All of this crap was happening because of her. If she hadn't pissed of Victoria, she wouldn't have made an army to destroy her.

"I'll come. But there is no way in hell I'm sharing a tent with her."

Jacob grinned at me and kissed the side of my head. I pushed him away, but he wrapped me in an iron grip. "You can't possibly be mad at me, Melody."

"Why not? I have every right to be mad! You continue to tell me that there is nothing between you and Bella, yet it seems like every chance you get, you go running off to be her knight in shining armor!" Jacob was looking at me head on and I tried to stop the word from falling out, but they kept coming, "How is that even fair to me? How am I supposed to live if I lose you too? Where else will I-"

My words were cut off by Jacob's lips pressing against my own. I tried to push him away, but he gripped the back of my head in a gently grip and deepened the kiss. My fingers slid up the back of his neck, and I gripped his black locks in my fist.

After a few seconds, he pulled away, "I know I keep messing up, but I am always your protector."

The sick feeling that had been in the bottom of my stomach lifted as I leaned into his warm side. His big arm wrapped around my back to press me tighter against him. I kissed the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry, Melody."

"It's okay, Jake."

Edward, Bella, and Jasper were already sitting on the field where the fight would take place. Jacob wasn't responding well to Bella, which made me happy. Edward and Jake glared at each other while Bella explained why Jacob would have to take her to the campsite.

Edward stared at Jacob. "I will carry Melody, Jacob. The newborns aren't as focused on her as they are Bella. They will most likely assume that she was just a human passing by on some hiking trail nearby."

Bella pushed me out of the way slightly so that Jacob could pick her up. Edward lifted me into his arms just as easily as Jacob had lifted Bella. Edward scowled at Jacob, "Run."

Jacob ran the opposite way with Bella staring at me. Edward had a slowed pace to stop the wind from most likely giving me a deathly cold. His stone arms made it hard already to get comfortable. We were both silent as he made his way up the hill. I hate his girlfriend, he hates my boyfriend. This is awkward.

"It isn't awkward, Melody." He chuckled. "I can understand why you dislike Bella. I am well aware of her feelings for Jacob, even though I can't see into her mind."

"And you're okay with it?"

"Bella has chosen me, Melody. I gave her the option to be with Jacob, but she still chose me. I have no need to worry over her choosing him."

I bit my lip. "I wish I could feel like that about Jacob."

"You will, Melody."

Doubt it.

"How do you think my dad would react if I died?"

Max looked up from his plate of spaghetti. "Are you planning something, kiddo?"

"No, but I know there have been a lot of bear attacks lately and I'm going camping..."

"He would be devastated, Mel, but I think you'll be fine with Jacob and the others."

I nodded then glanced at the picture of Max and my mom on the wall. "Why don't you talk to my mom anymore?"

Max glanced at the photo. "Because I know what she did to you and your father. Your dad and I had a great relationship, and what she did, it was like doing it to my actual brother. I was, am, so disgusted by her."

I dug my fork into my plate as I hesitated, "She wants custody of me."

His eyes widened. "My father and I won't let that happen, Mel."

I gave him a sad smile. "I hope not."

I dumped my bowl into the sink before walking back to my room. Jacob was coming to get me at 7. The clock read 6:58. I sighed then grabbed my bag. My bedroom door opened to reveal a shirtless Jacob. He smiled at me, and butterflies erupted in my stomach. He placed his fingers underneath my chin and tenderly kissed my lips.

"Hi, beautiful."

"Hi." I smiled at him.

"Are you ready?"

"If you mean ready by are you packed, yes I am." I looped my arms around his waist. "If you mean am I ready to let you fight, no I'm not."

"I'm going to be okay, baby."

"If you say so."

I hugged Max goodbye before getting in the car with Jacob. He drove a while down the street then parked in the cover of the trees. I turned around while he shifted. Once he finished that, I hopped on to his back and he launched himself into the forest. Bella and Edward were sitting in the trees talking amongst themselves without realizing we were there.

"Whose head is unclear?" Jake asked, walking up to them.

Bella gave Edward a look. "Nobody's I hope."

"Alice said there's a storm coming." Edward said, facing Jacob.

"I know, I can feel it. We should get going."

Edward walked towards Bella. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Is something up?"

Bella smiled at Jacob, "Nope. A bunch of vampires trying to kill me."

"Same old, same old." He said, lifting her into his arms. I trailed after them with my lips in a small line.

"Ouch!" I yelped, trying to yank my hands away from Seth. He gave me an apologetic look as he pressed the peroxide wipe to my hands again. The hot sting wiped through my cuts once more. "Seth, ow!"

"I'm sorry, Mel."

Walking after Bella and Jacob had been the easy part, but once we got to the mountain it became complicated. Jacob insisted that I would be fine climbing up. He couldn't risk Bella falling over the side of the mountain. Halfway up the mountain, the rock underneath my foot let go, and I slid down the side. My hands and my right knee are now a torn up mess. Thank you, Bella and Jacob.

He finished wrapping them then pressed a kiss to each of my palms. He smiled as Jacob growled. "All better."

Edward came over. "It's going to get cold now. We should get you and Bella in the tent."

The wind whipped violently against the tent. I tried to curl into myself more with my fingers pressed against my stomach. I feared that if my teeth continued to clack so hard against each other that they would eventually fall out of my head. Bella wasn't much better.

"What can I do?" Edward asked once more. She didn't reply. The only reply was the tent door unzipping. Jacob stepped in a second later.

"I can't sleep with all this teeth chattering."

Edward glared at Jacob. "Forget it."

"They may need their toes someday." He glared back. Edward looked at us with a sad look on his face. "And let's face it. I am hotter than you."

The was a sound of skin slapping skin. Jacob's rough voice spoke, "Get your hand off of me."

"Keep your hands off her."

"I can touch Melody all I want. She is my imprint."

"I'm talking about-"

Bella's shaky voice spoke, "Don't fight."

"If she gets sick, it's on you."

Edward let Jacob through. He laid on his side in between Bella and me, with his chest facing me. She clung to his back while I snuggled deep into his chest. His lips brushed the shell of my ear. "Is this okay?"

I nodded and pressed a small kiss to his shoulder. "You guys will be warmed up soon." He leaned closer to my ear. "It'd be faster if you took your clothes off."

"Jake, stop." Bella shuddered.

He smirked. "Survival one on one."

I ignored them and leaned my head against his chest. My eyes grew heavy as the muscles in my body relaxed into his. I was in and out of sleep the entire time though. With Jacob's breathing and the wind continuing to be obnoxious, it was very difficult.

It was Edward's voice that woke me up the next time. "Can you at least attempt to control your thoughts?"

"I really get under that ice cold skin of yours, don't I?" He smirked. "What? Are you doubting her feelings?"

Edward's silence egged Jacob on. "Nice, so picking through my brain is okay, but I can't pick through yours? Look, I know she's in love with you, but she's in love with me too. She just won't admit it to herself."

"I can't tell if you're right."

"If she chooses me-"

"She won't."

"If she chooses me, would you try to kill me?"

"It is an intriguing idea." Edward chuckled. "But no, I couldn't hurt her like that. It would be as if you told Melody it would be okay to be in love with me."

"No, but you can turn her into a blood sucking demon." I tried to ignore the fact that Jacob was ignoring what Edward brought up about me.

"I don't want that, I never did."

"Stop her."

"I tried. I left."

"But you gave up too quickly. If you would have stayed away for another six months, I could have made her happy. Trust me. You have to consider I might be better for her than you are." I swallowed the ice cube in my throat and squeezed my eye lids together to prevent the tears from falling out.

"I have considered that. I can protect her, but you can give her a life. A human life, that's all I want for her. I'm not going to force her into anything ever again. The last time I did, I almost killed us both."

"Yeah, that I remember. You thought you'd lost her, how did you cope?"

"There are no words. But I wouldn't wish it on anyone, Jacob." I felt eyes on me.

"Despite all odds, I'm glad you're here."

"You mean as much as I'd like to kill you, I'm glad she's warm."

"If we weren't natural enemies, and you weren't trying to steal my reason for existing, I might have actually like you."

"Well, if you weren't planning on sucking the life out of the girl I love, I might,"

He laughed, "No, not even then. She could still change your mind you know."

My heart burst into a million pieces. The girl I love, rang through my head like metal clanging against other metal. I curled my lips into my mouth as a sob tried to escape. As sleepily as I could, I pushed away from Jacob and rolled over. He tried to tighten his grip on me, but I continued to push until he finally let go.

"I'd let her go."

When Jacob stopped replying and his breathing slowed down, I opened my eyes and stared at Edward. He gave me a pained look as tears began to splash down my face. He whispered. "I'm sorry, Melody."

I closed my eyes, and I continued to cry. I cried until I felt as though there was nothing left in me.

The world outside the tent was white and beautiful. Seth was trotting around the site when I came out. He gave me a sad look when he noticed my puffy eyes. I shook my head. I didn't need his pity. I didn't want it.

I walked away to give Edward and Bella a moment to talk. I froze when I heard Jacob's angry voice. "You're marrying him?"

"Jake, I-" She looked at Edward. "You knew he was listening!"

"He deserves to know."

"Jake, stop!"

"Bella-"

"Don't. Jake, stop. Please!"

Jacob stopped. "I'm done! I'm so done."

"What can I do?"

"You can't do anything. I can! By going out there and killing something."

"No! You're not thinking clearly, don't do that."

"Or maybe I'll get myself killed and make it simple for you." I began to walk around to them, but I couldn't walk any further.

"No, Jake, stay."

"Why? Give me one good reason."

"Because I don't want to lose you!"

I felt numb. Like if I moved, my body would shatter.

"That isn't good enough."

"You're too important."

Jacob began walking away. "Still not good enough."

"Jacob! Kiss me!" I stared at her with horror. "I'm asking you to kiss me."

Jacob didn't hesitate. He walked over to Bella and kissed her. Tears once again rolled down my face. I couldn't move as they deepened their kisses. They broke apart, but Jacob kissed her one more time.

He whispered something to her, but the only thing I could hear was the blood pounding in my ears. Jacob looked up then over. His eyes widened when he saw I was standing there. He took a step towards me. "Melody..."

I ran. I turned to the side and ran down the hill. I could hear Jacob and Edward yelling at me to stop, but I couldn't. The only thing I could do was run. I knew they couldn't chase after me because of the battle. Twigs and branches whipped out at me as I flew by them. I didn't stop running until I collapsed in a clearing far from the camp site. My breaths came out in small white puffs, and my tears raced down my face to melt the snow below.

There was a crunch and a soft melodic voice. "Melody?"

I looked up and thought I was going crazy. "Anna?"

My dead best friend looked at me with a look of surprise and horror. She looked the same as before, but now she had pale white skin and red eyes.

"Victoria said..." She shook her head. "Victoria said I would be searching for someone named Melody, but I didn't know it was going to be you...I thought you were in Savannah!"

"Anna..." I shook my head. "You're alive! How?!"

She took a step away from me. "It was a vampire. They bit me multiple times, so that it'd look like a shark."

I stepped closer to her. "Why are you running away?"

"Melody, I was given orders to turn you!" She stepped into the trees. "Stop following me! If I act like I never saw you then I won't have to bite you!"

I stopped. "Bite me?"

"Victoria wants you, she wants you for Riley."

"Riley?"

"She wants him to mate with you, not her. She was using him this entire time to get to Bella. When she said that there was a Melody in Forks who showed signs of being special, I assumed it was some nobody girl. You need to get far away from me! Right now!"

Anna held a hand to her nose. "Stop, Melody!"

"Why? What's wrong?" I reached out to her, "Please, Anna! Talk to me! I can help you if you let me."

Anna closed her eyes and inhaled, "You smell so good."

That made me pause. When Anna opened her eyes, she didn't look scared. She looked hungry. "But if I turn you, we can be friends forever, like we planned. You, me, and Riley. I can find someone to mate with then we can go somewhere, far away from all of the horrible things happening here. You won't get hurt by Jacob or Bella."

I took a step away. Anna followed my steps. "You don't have to do this. I know a family who can help you."

"I don't need help, Lody, I need to get the job done." There was a hunger in her eyes. I knew it was a hunger for my blood, but also a hunger for something from her former life. I could feel her loneliness.

"Please, don't." I held my hand out in front of me as tears welled in my eyes.

She didn't reply. Instead she used her vampire speed to appear in front of me. I was frozen in place. My best friend, who I thought for months was dead, was standing in front of me. What was left of my heart ached when I remembered all the things we had been through together, all the things we had done. She was a monster now. Jacob didn't want me, didn't need me. If I turned, I could continue to be with my best friend like we always had been. I could turn off the pain that Jacob had given me.

"I'm sorry, Melody."

With that, she pushed me into the snow and bit into my shoulder. A blood curdling scream left my mouth as the venom from her fangs began to spread through my body. "I'll see you soon, Lody."

I continued screaming as the burning ripped through my body. The tree's began to blur together. I wanted it to end. I should have kept running when she told me what was going to happen. The snow pressed into my skin, but I couldn't feel it. I let out another scream. More tears escaped into my hair. The only things I could hear were my screams echoing off of the trees around me.

"Holy shit, no!" A deep voice came to my left. Paul's face appeared over mine. Then Seth and Embry's followed. They began to spin around as the venom moved deeper into my system. All Time Low's lyrics played through my head as I laid dying. I'm not coming back (forgive me)/I've done something so terrible/I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling).

"Who did this?" Carlisle's voice came next.

"No one was here when we came." Seth's voice sounded frantic as he smoothed the hair from my face.

"She can be saved." Carlisle lifted the top half of my body into his arms. "I'm going to help you, Melody."

My head lolled to the side, and I was floating in a world filled with clouds.I could no longer feel the pain. All I was doing was floating amongst the clouds.  
This is not the end. I have decided that since this book was so short (Surprisingly) I am going to blend it with BD. Stay tuned :) 


	11. Chapter 11

Life's Little Chapters 11 ~Jacob~ Carlisle set a glass of water on my night table. I watched him through half lidded eyes as he continued to write things down. My heart ached at the fact that I could smell where Melody has been around him. She's been around Emily, too. Her scent was stronger on us than the Cullen's. I didn't deserve a visit from, I didn't deserve anything at all.  
I closed my eyes as I remembered the look on Melody's face when she saw me kissing Bella. I knew it was wrong while I was kissing her, but somewhere I had convinced myself that I should do it. That maybe if I kissed her, my feelings for my imprint would just disappear. But that was the thing about having an imprint. No matter how much you convince yourself you love another person, they still manage to make you feel a high that didn't involve drugs.

"Have you heard from Melody?" I asked, quietly.

Carlisle stopped writing, a look of surprised on his face. "Nobody told you?"

"Told me what?"

"She was attacked during the battle. She was running away from what we assume was Victoria."

I tried to sit up, but gave a shout of pain. "Where is she?!"

"Jacob, you need to calm down, please." He gently pushed me back into my bed. "She isn't dead, Jacob. But she isn't like herself. She isn't responding to the treatment very well."

"Is she...?"

"No. She isn't a vampire."

Carlisle grabbed his things while I thought about everything that happened to Melody. If I never kissed Bella, Melody would be here by my side. I closed my eyes and thought about her beside me. Her fingers sliding through my hair, her voice whispering sweet things into my ear.

"I screwed things up with her. If she dies, the last thing that I will remember of her is that I broke her heart."

"Melody has a kind heart, Jacob. I'm sure she will forgive you."

He left after giving me a sad smile. I was left to think about how badly I screwed things up with Melody.  
,*.

When I was well enough to move from my bed the first thing I did was grab my car and drive over to the cafe. Max was wiping the bar down, and the lunch rush seemed to be over. The only people left were business men and a woman with a little boy. Max glared at me and tossed the rag over his shoulder.

"I don't allow dogs in my cafe."

The irony in that statement. "I just wanted to see if you've seen Melody."

"Have I seen my dying niece?" Max placed a finger on his chin. "Yeah, when the paramedics rushed her into the hospital!"

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"Yes, after her heart stopped beating."

I stopped breathing. Wouldn't I feel something if my imprint had died? Someone would've told me, right? I know that Seth has been talking with her because her scent is all over him all the time. Or was I going crazy?

Max began to speak once more, but I was already out the door. The rabbit sped down the street. I cruised my way down the road until I slowed into the parking lot. The lady at the front desk stared at me with curiosity. A giant guy on crutches probably looked pretty comical to others.

"Is Melody Waters here?"

"Yes."

"May I see her?"

"Depends on who is asking."

"Why does it depend?"

"Because her uncle said I shouldn't let Jacob Black in to see her."

I tightened my fists around my crutches. "I'm Paul Lahote."

The woman looked down at her list then smiled at me. Relief flooded my chest as she directed me to Melody's room. It was a sign that she was alive and not in ICU. Once I was out of sight, I sprinted to her room. She was sitting in the bed with a woman sitting next to her. The woman was speaking calmly to Melody while Melody just stared ahead, tears slowly rolling down her face.

I clenched my jaw. "What's wrong with her?"

The woman spun out of the chair to face me. Melody was a spitting image of the woman who I assumed was her mother. The only difference was their eyes. Her mother's eyes were an icy blue.

"Who are you?"

"I'm J-Paul. Paul Lahote." I cleared my throat. "Who are you?"

"I'm Emily Price, Melody's mother."

Melody had only ever mentioned her dad, so I assumed her mother was either dead or not in her life. Maybe to Melody, she was both.

"Do you mind if I have a few moments with your daughter?"

Emily smiled at me. "Of course. I'll be in the cafeteria."

"Okay."

Emily smoothed Melody's hair back before exiting the room. I sat in the chair and placed my hand on Melody's arm. She flinched away from me, like I did her. Her skin was a few degree's colder than usual. It wasn't cold like a vampire's, but it was still concerning. She looked at me with surprise. I gasped at her eyes. They were the same beautiful hazel, but they now held had a streak of red.

Her gaze hardened. "What are you doing here?"

"Your uncle said..." My eyes stung with unshed tears. "Your uncle said that your heart stopped, and I thought...I had to see you."

"Yeah it stopped." She leaned against her pillows. "I don't know why you want to see me. The girl you would die for isn't here."

"Who?"

"Bella. She's off planning her wedding." She gave me a fake smile. "She still didn't pick you. Pity."

"Melody, I came to apologize."

"There is no point in apologizing, Jacob."

"Mel-"

"I hate you, Jacob." She pointed to the heart monitor beside me. "That beeping is fake."

She placed a hand over her chest with tears filling her eyes. "There isn't anything left in here. It's just dust from where you took my heart and crushed it."

A tear skidded down my cheek. "Don't hate me please."

"That's too bad because I do. And if I never saw you again, Jacob Black, it would be too soon. If I could turn back the clock and never meet you, I would." Tears fell down her face faster. "I wish I had died."

It felt like there was a million ton weight crushing my chest. I looked at her shoulder where the bandage hid the bite. "What does everyone think happened to you?"

"That I saw you cheating on me with Bella, I left the campsite, I was attacked by an animal, and now I hate you." She pulled her hair over the bandage. "Now my mom has custody because the judge has deemed my dad and uncle unfit to raise me."

She gave me a bitter smile. "I guess it's a thing for me and my dad to be screwed over by the people we love."

"You're moving?"

Melody nodded. "Yeah. Greenville, South Carolina."

I swallowed. "You'll be so far away."

Melody glared at me. "It still isn't far enough. I can go to Africa and it still won't be far enough from you."

One of the nurses came in the check on Melody. She clipped Mel's dark hairs into a ponytail of curls. We all winced when she lifted the bandage off of her shoulder. The bite was a pale blue. It was something that Melody would have to live with the rest of her life. I rested my head on the edge of the bed while she changed it. I didn't look up until she left once more.

"What can I do, Melody?"

"You can leave."

"Melody."

"Please, Jacob."

There was something in her voice that made me stand up. I knew I had lost her because of my stupidity. Her soft voice stopped me at the door. "Jacob."

"Yes?"

When I turned around, her gaze was focused on the blanket between her fingers. "That day you took me out, do you know what you said to me?"

"You told me that you swear on your life you wouldn't hurt me. I would've rather you cut me open like Emily than have seen you kiss Bella like you did. That would hurt less."

~Melody~

Days passed...

Weeks passed...

Months passed...

Life with my mother and her new husband was a difficult one. If we didn't fight ever day, I don't think the day actually happened. She continued to force me to dance, play, and draw. We fought about how I sat, what I ate, and how I used my time. Which is what we are arguing about at the moment.

"You are wasting your life away, Melody!" She slammed down the mail. "All you do is mope around about the people back in Washington!"

"I'm moping because I'm stuck in this hell hole with you!"

She gasped. "Melody Grace Price!"

"You took custody of me, that doesn't mean you have a right into my life. It is Waters, not Price!"

"Do you need to go to your room, so that you can think about what you've said to me?"

"I am not a child. I know what I've said to you, and I have meant every word of it. I didn't lose your number, I continued to ignore your calls because I hate you!"

"I will forgive you for that, Melody."

"I want to go back home. I don't like it here." In all honesty, La Push had grown on me.

The cold air and endless amount of green had drawn me in. The hate I felt for Jacob had dissipated a few weeks ago. Now I was left with a hole in my heart.

I crossed my arms and looked anywhere but my mother. My name was written in a curly scrawl on the top envelope. My eyebrows furrowed. "What's that?"

She passed the letter into my out stretched hand. I ripped the envelope open and yanked out a thick piece of paper. The sheet of paper had simple designs and simple lettering. It read:

Isabella Marie Swan AND Edward Anthony Masen Cullen TOGETHER WITH THEIR FAMILIES REQUEST THE HONOR OF YOU PRESENCE AT THE CELEBRATION OF THEIR MARRIAGE SATURDAY, THE THIRTEENTH OF AUGUST TWO THOUSAND AND FOURTEEN FIVE O'CLOCK IN THE EVENING 4:20 WOODCROFT AVE FORKS, WA

I stared at the invitation. I certainly knew that Bella wouldn't invite me to her big day. Not because she didn't like me, but because she knew I didn't like her. I hated her just as much as I disliked Jacob. She was the start of everything bad that happened with Jacob. He was in love with her, so he wanted to protect her. That ended with me being attacked by my best friend. That was something I haven't even bothered to deal with yet.

"It's a wedding invitation from my friends in Forks."

My mother squealed. "You made friends down in Forks? That's amazing, sweetheart. I can take you shopping for something to wear."

"I have a dress, thanks." I placed the torn envelope on the glass coffee table. I walked away from her and slammed the door to my room. I grabbed the bag from under my bag then placed it on the bed. I packed everything I got my hands on. Jeans, sweatpants, t-shirts, sweatshirts. A part of me was excited to see the rainy roads of Washington. The other part dreaded who I could potentially see while being there. I stopped packing and slowly sat on my bed. This was going to be stressful.

I parked in front of the old house with the old wooden porch. I smiled as I looked at the houses across the street from each other. Max's car wasn't there, but that wasn't my issue. I got out of my car and hesitantly knocked on the front door. There was a few rustling noises before the door opened. Emily squealed when the door opened to reveal me.

"Melody! Oh my gosh!"

"Hi!"

Emily threw her arms around me and yanked me into a tight embrace. She smelled like chocolate and pancakes. I inhaled as much of her as I could before she pulled away. Her smile faltered a bit when she looked into my eyes. I knew that she was looking at the red stripe that had taken residence in my hazel eyes. I swallowed then smiled at her once more.

"What are you doing here, Mel?"

I sat in one of the many chairs in the kitchen. "I'm here for the fabulous wedding of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. I'm sure the kids at Forks High are flipping out."

"Yeah, I received an invitation too."

"Well, the Cullen's trust the wolves now. I was surprised I received an invite."

"You did have a relationship with the family, too."

"Yeah, but I haven't contacted anyone from here since I've left."

Emily shot me a look. "Yes, I noticed my phone's lack of ringing lately."

I laughed slightly as she giggled. "I'm sorry."

Emily placed a plate of food in front of me. She made me Belgian waffles topped with strawberries, syrup, and whipped cream. My mouth watered as I cut into everything.

"I understand, Melody. I know what Jacob did was hard on you."

"That isn't a good excuse..."

"I forgive you." She placed her hand over mine.

"Thank you."

"Hey! I knew I heard someone familiar." Seth plucked me up from the chair and spun me around in his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for the wedding."

"Is everyone invited to this thing?"

Emily chuckled. "It seems like it."

"Well, Miss Melody," Seth bowed to me with a goofy grin.

"Yes, mister Seth?"

"Would you allow my rugged self to escort your beautiful self to this wedding?"

I fake gasped. "I'd be delighted."

He spun me around the small kitchen in a fast paced waltz. Emily and I laughed until our sides were cramped. When Seth stopped, I was gasping for air.

"You're crazy, Seth."

"Only for you." He sent a playful wink in my direction.

We continued talking for a while before Emily warned me that the boys were going to be heading home from town soon. I gave Emily and Seth a hug and left. Max's car was still gone, so I drove to the Cullen's.

They were all put to work. The boys and Rosalie were placing seats according to the aisle while Bella was walking in heels. When I parked my car, Alice looked up from Bella and gasped.

"Melody!"

She practically flew at me. "I sent the invite, but I wasn't sure if you were going to come!"

"Anything to get away from South Carolina." I smiled. "You couldn't see me coming?"

"No, I guess not because somehow you're still connected to Jacob." Her smile slipped as she mentioned his name.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Is there anything I can do?"

"You can go look at dresses in my closet."

"I have a dress."

Alice pouted,"But none of them are as good as the one I have for you."

"If I do this, can I at least choose my accessories?"

"Whatever. I'm glad you're here."

I smiled again then headed over to where everyone else was talking. Emmett made a joke about me being vamp bait, Jasper and Rosalie politely smiled, and Esme told me she would make me dinner. I helped her make hanging baskets and set the walkway for Bella to walk down.

"I'll see y'all tomorrow!" I said waving as I walked away. As I drove closer to the house, my eyes were drawn to the trees. The small opening revealed the Black house. It looked the exact same, especially since it was raining out. I thought about the first time we hung out. It made me think about Jacob's woodsy scent. I ached for his hold.

Stop. He betrayed me. He hurt me. He didn't deserve my thoughts. He didn't deserve me. 


	12. Chapter 12

Life's Little Storms Ch. 12 ~Melody~ I smoothed out my pastel pink dress once more. The little white satin bow positioned itself accordingly, which was something I was appreciative of. My dark brown curls fell gently down my back. There was no covering my bite scar, but I was back in La Push. They knew what happened to me. I slid my feet into the white heels Alice had placed in my car before I left. I braided my fringe back and pinned them back with a white lace bow.

Max knocked on my door lightly, even though it was already open. He whistled softly.

"You look beautiful, my little music note."

"Thank you. Are you sure you don't want to attend the actual wedding and not the reception?"

"I'm positive. Weddings freak me out."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course they do."

I brushed past him to grab the earrings I left on the table and placed them in my ears. With perfect timing, Seth knocked lightly on the door. He was just barely fifteen, so even though he asked me to be his date, I would be the one driving.

"Hi, Mels." He said once I opened the door.

I smiled at him. "Hey, you look very handsome."

He smiled back at me. "I'd say you look beautiful, but you look beautiful every day."

I blushed and smiled at him. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Let's." Seth offered me his arm, which I took. He led me to the car and opened my door for me before rushing to his own side.

Seth fiddled with the radio until he he got put out. He began asking me how my life in South Carolina was. I told him that I hated being with my mom, and that I missed living in La Push.

"Why does she make you live with her if you hate it so much?"  
"My mom is a guilty person. She knows what she did was wrong, but she isn't trying to fix it. She wants to feel better about herself and convince herself that she won't go to hell for being a thoughtless skank."

"Do you really feel that way about your mom?"

"I disliked my mom before she left my father a mess. She was always pushing me to be someone else."

"Well, Victoria snuck up on my dad one day and gave him a heart attack, Melody. Losing him freaking sucked. Do you want to feel the way Leah and I do if your mom were to die?"

"I'm sorry, Seth. But my relationship with my mother is different from the one you had with your dad."

Seth looked as though he wanted to argue, but he realized that I was right. His father had been someone to look up to, someone who had been encouraging rather than someone who was always forcing his kids to do something else.

"I guess so." His shoulders sagged slightly in defeat.

I swallowed my guilt as if it were a rock. "I really am sorry, Seth."

"I'm sorry, Melody. You've been through so much, I shouldn't have lectured you."

"It's okay."

Seth kept me entertained throughout the ceremony. Bella had made an absolutely beautiful bride. The wedding had been overall beautiful. My vision focused from seeing Bella and Edward saying their vows, to me and Jacob saying them. It was a rude awakening when I would jolt back to life and realize I couldn't be with Jacob. It would take so much to fix that broken road.

"Well if it isn't my favorite person from off the Rez." A deep voice caught my attention from admiring the cake next to Alice. I turned around to see Sue Clearwater pushing Billy towards me. My face brightened with a smile as I bent over to give Billy a hug.

"Billy, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you hanging around my kitchen." He said, teasingly. "Not even Sue can make pancakes the way you do, Melody. You look beautiful, by the way."

"I've been getting that a lot lately." I laughed lightly.

"I imagine." He smiled at me. "We're going to see the bride and groom. You should join us."

I hesitated, but pushed through my discomfort. "Why not?"

"Hey, man!" Seth said, skipping up to Bella and Edward. I quietly followed behind him.

"Nice to see you!"

"I hope you'll be happy, Bella."

"Thank you, Billy." Bella leaned forward a little bit. "Have you heard from him?"

Billy glanced at me. "I'm sure Jake wishes you the best."

There was an awkward silence before Bella's father announced, "Well I plan on getting drunk."

Everyone laughed before walking off. I stepped in front of Bella and Edward. I cleared my throat. "You make a beautiful bride, Bella."

She looked surprise. "Thank you, Melody."

I gave an awkward nod before glancing at Edward. He let go of Bella's hand and wrapped his arms around me. He didn't say anything as he held me in a cold embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Melody. For everything."

"It wasn't your fault, Edward." I said, a lump forming in my throat and tears clouded my vision. I tried blinking away the tears before they had the chance to ruin my makeup.

"I should have stopped them. I thought by letting him kiss her he would realize that he only wants you."

"It doesn't matter."

We pulled apart, and I stepped away. "Enjoy y'alls night."

I walked back to Seth, and we went to find our seats as everyone began giving their speeches to Bella. When they were over, Seth pulled me to the dance floor. He spun me around just like yesterday. Halfway through the song Edward pulled me away from Seth.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Come this way."

He led me past the dark house to where a couple was dancing. As we got closer, I could see that it was Bella and Jacob. They were talking with their hands and I could feel their anger until Jacob sensed my presence and looked up at me.

"This is cruel, Edward." I whispered, tightly.  
Jacob's face crumbled. "Melody. You'e here!"

I flinched away from him as he tried to come closer. He stopped with his hand held out to me. "Mel..."

"Jacob...Please don't." The walls I had built over the last couple of months began to crumple as I stood in front of Jacob. The familiarity of the air around him wrapped around me.

"Just one dance."He begged as he held a hand out to me.

I sighed as I looked at the boy in front of me. He looked broken. He looked exactly like the boy I saw my first day here months ago. Only this time, he was broken because of what he did to me. What Bella was doing to him again. I sighed as I slid my fingers into his. I nearly cried at the feeling of his rough palms brushing against my fingers.  
Edward and Bella made their way back toward the party. Jacob brought my body close to his and we began to sway.

"You look beautiful tonight, Melody." Jacob gazed down at me. "So beautiful."  
"Thank you." I brought my hand to his chin and lightly touched it with the pad of my thumb. "So do you. Even if you need to shave."

He huffed a breathless laugh. "Being on the road doesn't exactly give me time to shave."  
"I guess not."

"Are you back for only tonight or…?"

"I'm staying until school in South Carolina begins."

"When is that?"

"September seventeenth. My mother doesn't know about it of course." I grinned. "How long will you be in town?"

"A lot longer now."

I furrowed my eye brows. "Why?"

"I have something to take care of." He said, looking at me from underneath his eyelashes.  
~Jacob~ Halfway through the dance, Bella looked where Edward stood from a distance. "Please bring her."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm fixing something I ruined." She murmured with a smile.

A few moments later, Edward returned with a girl in tow. She wore a pale pink dress that had a feather lace design on the skirt. Her dark curls bounced with every step she took. My heart stuttered when my eyes locked with hers. My goddess had returned to me. My eyes drank in every inch of her. It was like taking a gasp of air after a long swim.  
Melody looked uncomfortable as she whispered, "This is cruel, Edward."

"Melody, you're here!" My voice cracked as I reached out to her. She flinched away from me as if I were going to strike her. "Mel..."

"Jacob...Please don't."

I swallowed roughly. "Just one dance."

Melody stared at me with a curious gaze. It was the gaze that saw right through me every time. I knew she saw that I was in pain just as much as she was. I deserved the pain though.

She sighed before sliding her hands into mine. Her soft, delicate fingers brushed against my callused palms. I pulled her small form into mine. Her soft body molded against mine as we began to sway together. I had one arm around her waist and the other holding her hand to my chest. Melody kept the hand I held flat against her chest, and the other one rested on my shoulder.

I kept my head down near hers and inhaled her coconut shampoo. Her natural mint scent always seeped past her lotions and soaps. It was delicious.

"You look beautiful tonight, Melody." She always looked beautiful. But now, after not seeing her for so long, it almost hurt to look at her.

"Thank you." She gently brushed her fingers over the scruff on my chin. "So do you. Even if you need to shave."

I laughed softly. "Being on the road doesn't exactly give me time to shave."  
"I guess not." She said with a small smile.

"Are you going back tonight or…?"

"I'm staying until school in South Carolina begins."  
"When is that?"

"September seventeenth. My mother doesn't know this of course." She smiled at me sarcastically. "How long will you be in town?"

"A lot longer now."

"Why?" Her eye brows drew together.

I gazed down at my imprint. "I have something to take care of."  
"I'm sure Billy will be happy to see you."

I laughed. "I bet he was happier to see you."

She laughed softly. "Probably."

After a few minutes of silence, Melody pushed away from me. The cold, although it doesn't bother me, hit me hard. She backed away from me with a smile forced onto her face.  
I frowned. "What? What's wrong?"

"It's late, and I should get back to Seth."

"Seth? Why Seth?"

She stopped and stared at me. "Yes, Seth. He's my date."

Jealousy shot through me. "Our relationship isn't even cold yet, but you're already dating other guys?"

"Our relationship isn't cold? Our relationship went cold the minute you kissed another girl and my best friend left me to die in the snow."

"Your best friend?" I shook my head. Melody had only made one friend at Forks High besides the Cullen siblings.

Melody's eyes widened. "Never mind, Jacob."

"What do you mean 'best friend'?" I gripped her wrist in hand when she tried to walk away.

"Jacob, please let go."

"No, tell me what you're talking about."

"Jacob, let go!"

"You can't walk away from me, Melody, I'm not letting you go!"

"Jacob!"

Seth tackled into me, causing Melody to stumble into Bella's arms. Edward steadied both of them then looked at me. Melody had tears in her eyes as she clung to Edward.

"Just go, Jacob." Edward said softly.

I shoved Seth away and ran deep into the trees. My clothes ripped apart as I shifted into my natural form. I was giving up tonight. But I was not giving up on getting information. I certainly wasn't giving up on getting Melody back. 


	13. Chapter 13

Life's Little Storms ~Melody~ Sleeping that night was rough for me. I had constant flashes of Anna's dead body in Jacob's jaw. Her once again lifeless eyes began to haunt me like they had been months before. I woke up with my hair clinging to the sweat on my neck. My chest continued to heave as I stared around my room. Something moved in the right corner of my room, and I snapped my neck to see what it was.

"Do you have nightmares often, Lody?" Anna's teasing voice caught me off guard. The only person who has ever appeared in my bedroom randomly was Jacob.

"Anna?"

"The one and only."

I sat up, "What are you doing here?"

"I've been around you most of the time, Melody." She moved to the edge of my bed. The cold of her undead body seeped through my blankets. "I've watched over you once you left."

I thought about my time in South Carolina. There had been no new of deaths. Anywhere in the US in fact. Not since Victoria and her army of newborns tore through Washington. I leaned forward and looked at Anna's face.

"Your eyes are golden."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Anna rolled her eyes.

My eye brows scrunched together. "Why? How?"

"I watched those people you hang out with. I followed them while they hunted to adapt to their ways."

"Why?"

"You're my best friend, Melody. If that guy can marry a human, then I want to be able to continue our friendship."

"You bit me, Anna."

"I had to, Melody. I did it for us. We would be best friends for the rest of eternity. I know it was selfish, but all those times I wanted to talk to you I couldn't because I was supposed to be dead. I was alive and the only person I wanted to be by my side was suffering because she thought I had bit the dust."

I thought about Anna compared to Jacob. Everything Anna had done, it was out of love for me. She wanted me to be by her side. Everything Jacob had done, it was out of love for Bella. Anna was someone who had been through everything with me.

I thought about when my mom told my dad that she wanted a divorce. I had immediately texted Anna that my parents were fighting. Of course it was late at night, and neither of us were old enough to drive yet. It was a few minutes after I sent the text that I received a call. Anna called me and talked nonstop in order to keep me distracted from my parents.  
But Jacob... When I was attacked by Victoria, he took me and kept me in the safety of his room. He had spent all day assuring me that the crazy red head wasn't going to get me because he was protecting me. He made me feel alive. I sighed.

"I forgive you, Anna."

She grinned before grabbing me in a tight hug. When I gasped for air, she pulled away with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, I forget you're still so tiny." Her lips turned up into a smirk as she spoke in a voice mocking Dracula's, "My precious, little human. I must be careful with you."

I collapsed against my pillows with a laugh. It was still Anna. Being changed into a monster hadn't actually changed her. On the outside she was hard and cold, but on the inside she was still the teenage girl I had known. She laid on the pillow next to me. I looked at her then the ceiling. We sat in minutes of silence. The only sounds that could be heard were my breathing and the soft patter of rain on the window.

"Who's that boy you were dancing with earlier?" Anna asked quietly.

I looked at her. "Seth?"

"No, the one who got mad at you for keeping me a secret."

"Jacob?"

"I guess."

"We dated a while after I got here."

"What happened?"

"He cheated on me right in front of me."

Anna jolted up. "Seriously?"

"You know that girl who was getting married?" Anna nodded. "They kissed because he was going to commit suicide after he found out that Bella and Edward were engaged."

"That douche." She scowled.

"He claims that we're soul mates, but I don't know. How can someone do that to someone they're supposed to love and protect?"

"I don't know, Mel."

We sat in more silence. "It just hurts, Anna. I want to be held by him again, but what if he hurts me again?"

There was a pause. "I read somewhere that anger is like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die."

I rolled onto my side, with my back facing Anna. I sighed deeply through my nose and shut my eyes. My body relaxed into the mattress as I thought about things I could say to Jacob. Half of them were angry, half of them were begging. I sighed once more.

"Goodnight, Lody." She said quietly. Her cold hand grasped mine above my blanket. "Whatever happens with Jacob, it will be okay."

"Thank you, Anna." She didn't reply, but I knew that she was smiling. "Good night."

When I woke up the next morning, Anna was already gone. I knew that last night was not the last time I would see Anna. That new fact made me start my day with a new sense of hope.

I slammed the door to my car and began making my way towards the little garage where Jacob and I had spent hours on end. The door was opened, so I knew Jacob was in there working on something. He was bending over the hood of his old Rabbit. An old eighties song was softly playing through the radio that sat on his work table.

"Hey." I said, softly.

He looked up with a look of surprise. "Melody, hi."

I shuffled my feet slightly with my fingers twisting in front of me."Whatcha doing?"

"I was changing the battery for the Rabbit."

I perched myself on one of the bikes and looked up at Jacob. He grabbed the rag from his back pocket and wiped his hands off. A bead of sweat dropped down the line between Jacob's abs. My eyes followed the bead until it disappeared under the waist band of his jeans. I swallowed before meeting his eyes.

"What's on your mind, Mel?"

"You."

Jacob smiled down at me. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about you...and me."

"What about us?"

"I forgive you."

"You...forgive me?" Jacob asked skeptically.

"Yes."

Jacob's smile seemed to shine brighter than the sun. Although in La Push, that was very

possible.

"But..." I swallowed. "I'm not ready to be with you again."

The smile broke down, but there was still a little bit of hope shining in his beautiful brown eyes. "You're not ready, but will you be again?"

I sighed, "I think so. Eventually."

"I will wait forever for you, Melody."

I reached out my hand to him after he closed the hood. His warm fingers wrapped themselves around my own. I yelped when he gave a gentle tug and I stumbled into his arms. Like the night before, he and I were standing as if we were going to dance. His warm breath made the small baby hairs around my face blow away.

"I respect your decision, Melody." Jake looked at me through half-lidded eyes. "But I need to do something."

I looked at him, unsure of where he was going with this. "What are you talking about?"

Jacob lifted his thumb to my mouth and brushed it against my lower lip. He paused for a second before dipping his head. The minute his lips touched mine, my eyes closed and I melted into him. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization. Jacob wrapped his arms around me, and he spun my around so that I was sitting on the hood of the Rabbit.  
His rough palm brushed against my cheek as he pushed his fingers into my hair. He pecked my lips twice more before pulling away. I sucked in a deep breath of cool air and stared up at Jacob. He smiled at me.

"I think I can be even more patient now."

I gave a breathless laugh and ran a hand through my hair. "Sounds good."

~Jacob~ My lips tingled as I looked at Melody once more. She was perched on a stool next to my tool box, flipping through a magazine. Even with messy hair, she looked beautiful. It was like a weight had been lifted off of my chest. I didn't have to be with Melody in order to be happy. Just knowing that she forgave me was enough to make me feel like I could fly.

"What's on your mind?" I asked, looking up for a second.

She gave me a confused look. "What?"

"You are barely paying attention to the magazine."

"I know..." She sighed before closing the magazine. "The vampire who attacked me-"

An unwanted shiver danced its way down my spine. "What about them?"

"It was Anna."

"Anna?" I put my tool down and faced Melody fully. "What do you mean?"

She looked unsure as well. "I think the shark was Victoria or one of her minions. Anna was the one who attacked me that day."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"She visited me last night." She bit into her lip. "I haven't seen her since she attacked me, but I could tell that she was different from before."

"What?" I yelled. I walked over to her and spun the stool so that I was standing in between her legs. I lifted each of her arms and inspected them.

"She didn't hurt me, Jake." She laughed slightly. "She was apologizing to me for what she did. Then to tell me that while I was gone she was living the same life as the Cullen's."

"She apologized for attacking you, and you forgave her?"

Melody looked up at me from under her lashes before quietly replying. "I forgave you."

I was silent, so she continued, "Actually, Anna was the one who convinced me to forgive you."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

I forced a smile. "Then I guess I have to thank her."

Melody grinned widely. "I would love that." Her shoulders slumped. "Can you please warn the pack about her? I don't want them to attack her for being on your lands. I can even tell Anna to stay on the Cullen's side of the treaty."

"I can try, Mel, but they won't be happy about it." My doubt didn't seem to sway Melody because she sat up straighter with a bright smile on her face.

"Aren't they supposed to respect one of the pack's imprints? Like, try to do what they can to make sure none of them can get hurt. I know Anna won't hurt anyone, but I don't want them to mistake her for someone else."

"Well, yeah. I'll talk to them. I don't run perimeter until tonight, so if you can get her to hide away until we know for sure that they will look out for her, I suggest you do it."

"Then hopefully we won't have a problem." She smiled sweetly at me. My breath caught in my throat, and I wanted to kiss her again. But I knew that the first time I did it, she was too shocked to do anything about it. Now she would probably slap me upside the head. Instead, I kissed the tip of her nose gently. Melody pulled away with a giggle.

"Thank you, Jacob. I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you, Melody." Melody smiled with triumph before looking back at the magazine, this time she was looking at it intently. I continued to smile at her as I silently vowed to do right by her this time. I would never hurt her again.

Sorry for the long wait! I was away being a camp counselor. Now I am back and ready to write. Review! 


	14. Chapter 14

Life's Little Storms Ch. 14 ~Jacob~ This isn't how it happened in the movie but I wanted Melody to be involved whenever he broke off from the pack.  
I watched jealously as Emily weaved Melody's hair into a tight french braid at the back of her head. Melody smiled and laughed as Emily talked. Melody's eyes fluttered closed as Emily played with her hair. I knew it felt good to Mel because when we would sit in the garage, I would brush my fingers down her hair and she would slowly stop talking. It was cute.

"Go sit with Jacob, I know he is dying to have you over there." I could hear Emily whisper in Melody's ear. I heard her get up and trot until she was next to me. It had been a little over a fourteen days since Melody has forgiven me. So far, the only fight we had was about what car is better. She came over everyday, and we would sit in the garage talking. It was like we never ran out of things to talk about. Even when it was silent, it was like our silence was talking for us.

She plopped next to me with a giggle. Her hand rested on my knee, and she leaned against my side.

"Why are you sulking?" She giggled once more.

I turned my head and rested my chin on her head. "I'm not sulking."

She hummed. "Mhm, sure."

"I'm not-"

"Is it because Bella hasn't called you?"

My whole body tensed. "Melody..."

"It's okay, I understand."

"It's just nerve wracking. She's somewhere all alone with a vampire. She could be bleeding out, or worse." I swallowed as the lie poured out of my lips. "She could be a vampire right now."

Melody sighed as she pulled away. "It's her life, Jacob. I know you love her, but she chose this for her. You have to let her live her life, whether you like it or not."  
I don't love her, not like I love you. "I know."

"So let her be. She'll call you when she can. Her and Edward are off doing honey moon type things."

I cringed and tried to keep my lunch down. I had heard from Bella, something I hadn't figured out to tell Melody. Sam walked onto the beach in wolf form. Melody took that as a sign for her to leave. Emily grabbed Claire's hand and all of them walked further down to where the car was parked. Melody turned back to wave at me. I smiled as I pulled off my shirt. She gave me a playful glare and shake of her head.

Everyone's thoughts began spewing into my head as they heard my own thoughts. Amongst their thoughts, I could hear Sam's growling. He was going on about how this thing wouldn't be able to control its thirst. Everyone jumped at the chance of saying that they were ready.

Bella is human, our protection applies to her.

She's dying anyway! Leah growled at my face. In turn I shoved her over and pounced. Melody's footsteps stopped and her heart skipped a beat. I heard the sand being kick up from underneath her feet.

We have real enemies to fight tonight.

Tonight?

You will fight with us, Jake.

My legs began to bend underneath Sam, but something inside of me fought it. I stood back against the command.

I will not! I am the grandson of Ephraim Black! I am the grandson of a chief! I wasn't born to follow you, or anyone else.

I kicked by Sam and sprinted towards Melody. Her face had gone pale at what she just saw. Me attacking Leah, then standing up to Sam. Her hands shook as she gripped my fur and swung her leg over my back. She pressed her face into my shoulder blades until we reached the Cullen house.

"Jacob, what is going on?"

Running footsteps made me push Melody behind me as I turned around.

"Whoa." Seth laughed as he swiftly ran down the small hill. "Don't worry. They're not following us."

"What do you think you're doing here?"

"I left Sam's pack."

Melody stepped out from behind me. "What?"

"Go home, Seth."

"I won't stand behind him."

"Oh, yes, you will." I glared at him. "I'm not kidding. Get out of here."

Melody placed her hand on my arm. "Jacob, what is going on?"

"Is that an order? Are you going to make me bow down to you?"

"I'm not ordering anyone. Look I'm just going off on my own here, okay?"

"Great and I have your back."

Melody shifted her feet with impatience. "Jacob."

"No, you don't! If Sam comes after Bella, are you really ready to fight your own brothers? Your sister?"

"If it's the right thing to do." Seth glared at me.

"Whatever. Melody and I are going to give the Cullen's a heads up. Do what you want."

I crouched down slightly, and Melody hopped onto my back. Seth automatically began following us and talking. Melody rested her chin against my shoulder. I knew I was going to be in trouble for ignoring her.

I paused at the sight of Edward standing on the balcony. "Be ready. They're coming for Bella."

"They're not going to touch her."

"Agreed."

New footsteps stomped where we were standing. I whipped around to see Leah gazing around. "Man, you can smell them from all the way out here!"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm not going to let my little brother get himself killed."

Poor Seth glared at his sister. "Go away, Leah. I can take care of myself."

"The fact that you think that proves you need a babysitter."

"Both of you, shut up. Did Sam send you?"

A hurt look crossed Leah's face. "Sam doesn't even know I left."

A low chorus of howls echoed through the forest. Melody swallowed before jumping off my back. I nudged her to go to the Cullen's house. She sprinted through the light rain to the front door.

"Looks like he just figured it out." Seth said tightly.

"Jake." Leah paused. "I know what his plan is."

~Melody~

I walked into the Cullen living room and froze. Bella sat on the couch with a throw blanket draped over her lap. Her once beautiful face was sunken in. Her once rosy lips were now a dull brown. Her eyes were rimmed with bags. She looked like the life had literally been sucked out of her. I automatically knew she was dying.

"Bella..." I swallowed.

She gave me a small smile. "Hi, Melody."  
All the hate I once had for Bella drained as I looked at the dying girl in front of me. I slowly walked to her then dropped to my knees. Her fingers were ice cold as they clasped around mine. I looked back on how it felt on watching Anna die those many months ago.

My heart ached for Jacob.

"What happened, Bella?"

She looked up at Edward. "Edward and I are having a baby."

I rocked back onto my heels, unsure of what I just heard. "A baby?"

"Yes. Isn't it wonderful?" Rosalie stepped over to us with a smile.

"Is that why you look so..."

"Dead?" Bella chuckled weakly. "It is killing me. But if I can make if through the delivery, Carlisle should be able to change me like he did with Edward and Esme."

"Bella…" I was incredulous at the sound of her stupid plan. "That isn't a solid plan."

"Melody, if Bella wants to have the baby, it is her decision." Rosalie snapped.

I stood up from the floor. "Why do you care so much?"

"Why wouldn't I care?"

"Bella has never been more to you than an annoying fly you couldn't get rid of."

"Things are different now."

"Yeah because she is dying."

"Melody, Rosalie. Stop." Carlisle said, softly. "Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere."

"For once I agree." Jacob walked through the door. "Besides, we need to talk about the pack."

He pulled me into his lap after he seated himself in a chair. I was ready to protest, but one look at Bella told my conscious that Jacob needed all of the comfort in the world at the moment.  
"Sam's lost the element of surprise, and he doesn't want to take you on outnumbered, so he's not going to come at you head on. He's got the place surrounded and he'll wait for his opportunity."

I shivered at how evil it sounded. It didn't sound like the Sam who would go home and kiss Emily and her scars.

"We won't get through without a fight." Emmett spoke up from across the room.

Carlisle lifted his head. "No fights." He looked at Jacob. "We won't be the ones to break the treaty."

"The treaty is void, at least in Sam's mind."

Esme shook her head. "Not in ours."

"Carlisle, no one's hunted for weeks." Emmett began again, walking closer to us. Jacob pulled me tighter against him.

"We'll make do." Esme said softly.

"You've done us a great service, Jacob. Thank you."

Jacob nodded at Carlisle.

Night had fallen, and I was sleepily staring outside the windows of the Cullen house. The porcelain cup filled halfway with mint tea sat tightly in between my hands. Any sign of movement, my back would tense and I would stare it down. Esme gave me the tea in hopes of calming me down, but so far it had done nothing for me.

I set it down on one of the side tables, and began making my way to where Leah and Jacob were standing. I could feel that Leah was upset. I couldn't make out her words, but the tone she was using made it sound as if she were trying to hold back tears.

"Being unwanted isn't exactly a new thing for me."

Jacob didn't reply. I wrapped my fingers around his and stood between him and Leah. I gave her a small grin, and for the first time in forever, she replied with a small smile before exiting. She took a few steps before she slid around.

"Look, I'll stay out of your way. I'll do whatever you want, except go back to Sam's pack and be the pathetic ex-girlfriend he can't get away from." My heart went out to Leah. I understood how it felt to be the other girl. We both turned to see her looking at our conjoined hands. "You don't know how many times I wished I could imprint on someone. Anyone."

Jacob looked at me. "Just to break the connection."

Jacob sighed and nodded. "All right. I'm going to do a perimeter run. You got my flank?"

Leah nodded her head. Jacob kissed my forehead before jogging off. I slowly made my way back to the porch. Something in the air shifted, and a pulse of fear went through my chest. I looked at the forest to see eyes peering back at me. The comfort I once found in the wolves was replaced with fear.

I quickly sprinted inside with my heart beating wildly. Jacob and Edward were chuckling about something while Esme was looking down at the ground.

"Did I miss something?"

Jacob looked up with a look of glee on his face. "Just Blondie getting a taste of her own medicine."

"I don't even want to know." I said as I plopped down onto the couch across from the sleeping Bella.

Days continued to pass, and Bella continued to get weaker. No matter what she ate or drank, she was still losing weight and continued to look as though she were going to bite the dust any second. I tried to comfort Jacob any time I could, but sometimes it was hard to reach him. The comfort I was giving him helped me move away from friend zoning Jacob and moving back to being in love with him. I had given up trying to fight my feelings for him. It was more exhausting than hating him.

"If only I could see the fetus-" Alice began.

"Baby." Rosalie corrected.

"Maybe then I could see what it wants."

"I think you might be right." Edward looked over at Jake. "Jacob just had an idea."

Jake chuckled slightly. "It wasn't an idea. It was a snide comment."

Carlisle still seemed interested. "What did you think?"

"That it's probably just looking for someone to sink its teeth into."

Bella weakly joined in. "He's thirsty."

"I know the feeling." Emmett said. He gave me a playful wink, which I stuck my tongue out to.

"If it's craving, it's not gonna want animal blood."

I swallowed harshly as the room spun slightly. Carlisle began to move. "I have some O negative laid aside for Bella."

Alice pulled Jasper up. "Walk with me."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. You're going to make her drink that?"Jacob stood up.

Carlisle looked up. "It's the fastest way to test the theory."

"Only if you're comfortable with it." Edward said, looking at Bella.

She responded with, "I'll try anything."

"Just hold on."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Jacob said as he moved further down the couch. I turned around on the stool I was sitting on and closed my eyes. I tried to take deep breaths but they weren't working.

Edward spoke in the silence. "This will be easier to take."  
I heard a deep breath then, "Tastes...good."

Jacob pulled me off the stool and led me outside. I leaned against the railing and his arms surrounded me. His chest pressed against my back and we began a pattern of breathing in sync. After a few seconds of silence, the light footsteps of Alice greeted us.

"Chatty, aren't they?"

"Just trying to keep us on edge."

"It's working."

Alice moved closer and I smiled at Jacob's obvious discomfort. "What?"

"I can't just stand next to you guys?" She asked innocently.

"Okay."

"See, when I'm close to you, it's like being able to shut my eyes. Everything goes away. Except for the wet dog smell."

"I'm glad I can help someone."

Alice walked away shortly, leaving Jacob and I by ourselves. We sat in silence for a few seconds before he spoke.

"I don't say it enough, Melody, but I'm really happy you came back. Even if it's just for a few more weeks."

"I'm trying to stay longer." I tilted my head back onto his shoulder. "Especially now that you and I are trying to figure everything out."

"I know, baby." His warm lips pressed against my temple. "We'll figure it out. Even if we have to tie your mom up and send her to Timbuktu."

I laughed softly. "I hope so."  
Review! :) 


	15. Chapter 15

Life's Little Storms Ch. 15 ~Melody~ I unfolded the blanket beside me, and softly placed it over Bella's sleeping form. Days continued to past without the wolves bothering us. We all knew they were still there though. The mere thought of them lurking in the shadows ready to attack made my stomach lurch. It also made it harder to let go of Jacob's hand every time he left to go run patrol. I sighed as I started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Melody." A soft, weak whisper came from the couch. I looked back to see Bella watching me. "Come back."

"I was, but I was going to get something to eat."

She tried to push herself up. "It will only be a second."

I turned back and tucked myself into the chair beside the couch. Bella stretched her hand out to me. Awkwardly, I placed my hand into hers.

"I shouldn't be asking this of you. I've done so many wrong things to you, even when I knew you had gone through so much before you came to Washington." She attempted to clear her throat. "But I'm going to ask anyways. Is there anyway you could find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Bella..." I whispered softly.

"Melody, please. Even I have my doubts about making it through the transformation. I don't want to die knowing that I made your life hard for multiple months."

"Bella," I started again, "I forgave you a long time ago. I just didn't think you had to hear the words."

We both gave an awkward laugh. "There's something else I need to ask of you."  
"Oh?"

"Can you please watch over my baby if I don't make it?"

"What?"

"I know Edward will learn to love him, but I don't want him to grow up without knowing something normal in his life."  
"I'm destined to be with a werewolf for the rest of my life." I blinked. "My kids will most likely be dogs. Is that normal?"

"It's good enough for me."

Something inside of my chest softened at the fact that Bella wanted me to be involved in her child's life. Even though she might not be there.

"I need someone to keep Edward happy, too." Bella continued on. "He'll need a friend, so please help him."

"I promise, Bella."

She gave my hand a squeeze before resting back into the couch. I slowly walked into the kitchen before the tears dripped down my face. I crouched into a ball and pressed my face into my knees. I spent all this time hating my mother, but Bella's child might not even get a chance to know her. And for some reason, knowing that Bella wanted me to help somehow replace her and become a mother figure for her kid. I took a deep breath in attempt to calm myself.

"Melody?" Jacob asked, walking in the back door. "Is something wrong?"

I stood up from my position and quickly wiped my face. "Yeah, I just stubbed my toe."

He placed his arms around me and pulled me close. "Poor little toe."

I leaned into his warm chest and closed my eyes. The soft pat of his heart thudded in my ear, creating a soft rhythm. His deep breaths rocked my head, causing my eyes to flutter shut. For a moment, we sat in our own little bubble.

When we created a bubble, only we were in it. It seemed to make everything fade into the background. As if nothing were wrong in the world. For example, an army of vampires weren't trying to kill us. Or angry wolves weren't waiting to hurt people we love. It was just me and Jacob.

"I don't like that I don't see you often anymore." He whispered, resting his cheek against the top of my head.

I snuggled further into his chest. "I know."

We sat in silence for a moment before he spoke again. "Come with me."

Jacob enveloped my hand into his before leading me out front where his motorcycle was standing. He looked over at Seth, who seemed to read his mind. Jacob threw one of his helmets onto his head then helped me clip a helmet on my own head. We both tossed our legs over the bike, so that we were both straddling it. I wrapped my arms around him, and he sped off to wherever he was planning on taking me.

It was a long ride until we arrived outside of some sort of tiny shack. The wood was chipped from years of rain and wind beating against it. The smell of pizza and garlic surrounded me the moment I took my helmet off. I nearly groaned as my mouth watered. I barely waited for Jacob as I began making my way into the small restaurant. One of the workers pointed for us to sit wherever we wanted. Jacob chose a small booth in the corner. Instead of sitting across from him, I slid in next to him.

He gave me a smile as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I rested my hand on his thigh and leaned into his side. My head rested on his shoulder, nearly against his neck.  
"It gets lonely when you sleep outside instead of in the guest bedroom with me." I said softly.

Jacob rested his head on mine. "I know, baby. I get so tired that sometimes I just fall asleep right in the front yard."

"I know, Jake."

A woman came over and took our order of two sweet tea's and a large cheese pizza. Jacob and I talked about the most random things. From the red checkered table cloth to how wizards beat vampires any day. Not once did the subject of the dark cloud that was constantly hanging over our life.

"Thank you." I said as our waitress took away the remains of our dinner. Jacob and I both popped the minty chocolate into our mouths. Once it was swallowed, we gazed at each other. Our heads seemed to gravitate towards each other until our lips were softly pressing against each other.

Slowly the pressure increased until we had to part our lips. After a few seconds we pulled apart and stared at each other.

"I think we should go."

"I agree."

~Jacob~ Melody's legs wrapped around my waist as I slammed her against the front hallway of her home. Her slim fingers were gripping my hair so that our faces remained close. Our lips moved against each other frantically. I slid my hand under her shirt so that it rested on the small of her back.

"Jacob." She murmured as I pressed small kisses to her neck and shoulder. We began making our way back to her bedroom, I took a mental note of how far I needed to let this go. I let her go to open her door.

"Well I certainly didn't expect this." A deep voice drawled from behind us. Melody and I spun around to see Max sitting on the couch with a cup in his hand. He glared at me then smiled at Melody. "I thought we had a talk about how this isn't an episode of Teen Mom."

"Sixteen and Pregnant." Melody corrected quietly. We both turned to look at her and her face turned fifty shades of red.

"Anyways." Max continued. "I was scared that you were going to devour my niece like the big bad wolf or something."

Melody giggled uncomfortably before opening her door. "We'll be in here."

She yanked me inside then kicked the door closed. She looked at me before blowing out a low laugh. She leaned against the door and snorted another laugh. "He can't stand you."

"I wonder why." I chuckled, her laugh inspiring me to begin laughing. I stopped laughing for a second and stared seriously at Melody. She stopped laughing once she saw the look on my face.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear, Mel?"

"No?"

I growled. "I'm the big bad wolf, and I'm going to eat you!"

Melody giggled and I lunged at her. I picked up her small body in my arms. I spun her around a few times before we collapsed on the bed. I playfully nipped at her neck until she was gasping for air. For a few seconds, we laid with me halfway over her. I pressed a small kiss to her lips.

For the few quiet seconds of us sitting there, I was suddenly filled with love and compassion that I couldn't help, but kiss her again. Her hazel eyes glittered with delight when we pulled away.

"I'm glad I came back."

"Me too, Mel."

I rolled over so that she could lay against my chest. Like earlier in the kitchen, we listened to each other breathe. I closed my eyes and pulled her tighter against me. My only thoughts and concerns were about Melody.  
YIKES! I'm so sorry that took so long. I had really bad writer's block, so I decided to write some fluff about Mel and Jacob. Thoughts? 


	16. Chapter 16

Life's Little Storms Ch. 16 ~ Jacob~ I quietly closed the door to the guest bedroom, and shed my t-shirt. Melody's small form was laying in the middle of the bed. I couldn't help but smile as I stepped closer to the bed. Her face was wiped clear of the angst and fear that had somehow made itself comfortable on her face over the past few weeks.

Slowly, I slid into the bed beside her. Her breathing hitched and a groan moved past her lips. Melody squinted her eyes at me. "Jacob?"

I hushed her. "Sh, baby. It's me."

She hummed and rolled into me. "You're here."

"Yes, ma'am, I am." I pressed a small kiss to the top of her head.

"Any news?"

"Nothing besides the usual."

A line formed between her eyebrows. "I can't remember if that is good or bad."

I smoothed it out with my thumb. "Me neither."

I shifted so that I was situated with her tucked into my side. I felt the slight pressure of Melody's lips on my neck. The three words that I've only said to a select group of people danced on my lips.

"I love..." I cleared my throat. You."I love it when you do that."

A light giggle left Melody's lips before she pressed another kiss to my neck. She snuggled closer to my body.

"I'll keep that in mind, handsome."

I didn't reply. Instead, I let Melody's breathing even back out before I let my own eyes drift close.  
,*.

Blood. I was surrounded by puddles of blood. All around me there were bodies scattered around. I recognized faces of my friends and the Cullen's on the ground. A chill ran through my body as I began sprinting around in the snow. Melody. That is who I wanted to see.

The longer I ran, the longer the path to the end of the clearing seemed to be. The path in front of me began to narrow towards the end. My footsteps slowed when a scream pitched out from somewhere in the woods. I had heard this scream before, but I couldn't quite place it. Bella? Leah?

I picked up my pace until the trees around me became a blur of brown and tree line broke off, and I burst through them as though I were on fire. And in someway, I guess I was. What was before me, was shocking.

A line of people in black cloaks stood in the center of the field. My eyes were trained on the gap where a girl stood. Her dark curls were elegantly pinned to the side with white roses thread among them. She had on a black ball gown. It was tight around her delicate torso, but flowed out once it reached her hips. Dangling from her hand, was a single black rose. I could smell the fresh blood from where one of the thorns had pricked her skin. Even with the dark aura around her, she seemed to shine like a goddess. Her beauty put me in a daze that was broken the moment a black wolf walked behind her.

The goddess' voice cracked when she spoke, "Jacob."

My body froze as the earth shattered around me. Melody was the woman standing before me. A tremor went through me, but it was almost as if the wolf inside of me refused to come out. My body refused to shift. A surge of panic went through me.

"Jacob, please." Her voice became more frantic as the wolf got closer. "Jacob, please!"

It was directly behind her now. I tried to move, but my feet were frozen to the ground below me. Melody's cries turned into frantic screams.

"Jacob! Help me, please, help me, Jacob!" Salty tears began to fall from my imprint's eyes. "I need you, Jake! Help me!"

"It's going to be okay, Melody." I tried to say, but the words seemed to fall before they could reach her ears. I screamed, "I'm going to help you!"

The black wolf seemed to grin at my words, knowing that Melody couldn't hear me over her own cries. It raised on it's fore legs before swinging its head down. Its jaws clamped around Melody's neck, instantly silencing her. Blood poured down her neck, and her eyes were stuck with fear in them. Despair ripped itself through my chest.

"No!"

My feet tore through the icy hold it had on me, and I sprinted to where Melody was laying in the snow. I scooped her up into my lap, cradling her to my chest. Her body was freezing. I ran a hand through her hair.

"C'mon, Mel." I sobbed, tilting my head forward. "Please, wake up. I need you to wake up. I love you!"

No matter how many times I pleaded, everything about Melody remained motionless. After minutes of sobbing over my imprint, my gaze traced her arm to where her hand laid curled up in the snow. A few inches away from her fingers was the black rose. The only place where someone saw constant black was a funeral. And there was only one thing that called for a funeral.

Death.  
,*.

I jerked awake. A deep breath rattled through me once I realized I was no longer in the middle of the snow covered field. I turned my face away from the tear soaked pillow underneath me, and reached out for my Melody. My fingers came up with empty space. After a few minutes of looking, I turned around. The space beside me was empty. My heart stuttered, but stopped once I heard the tinkling laugh of Melody from downstairs.  
I quickly changed into different clothes then made my way down the stairs. Melody was standing in the middle of the kitchen was her long hair pulled back into a messy ponytail covered in flower. Dangling from her right hand was a pan that carried a black pancake. Carlisle stood beside her swatting a newspaper around the black cloud above them. Melody continued to giggle while Carlisle had a smile on his face. She must have sensed my presence because she spun around. Her face lit up even further when she saw that it really was me.

"Hey!" She gasped loudly. I didn't say a word as I walked to her. I grasped her flour covered body in my arms and held her against me, ignoring the pan that had clattered to the floor, but I didn't care. I took comfort in the warmth her body gave off, and the heart that steadily beat against my chest. My eyes fluttered closed, and I rested my head in the crook of her neck. The smell of brown sugar and vanilla filled my nose. Melody seemed shock and this time, softly said, "Hey."

Melody softly ran her fingers through my hair. Our bodies swayed back and forth for a few minutes before I broke away. Mel looked at me with watery eyes. "What's wrong, handsome?"

"I just..." I scratched the back of my head. "I had a really bad dream last night."

Mel gave me a slightly guilty look. "I'm sorry, babe. I should have been there when you woke up, but I got hungry and I figured you would want some sleep."

I smiled at her. "The only thing you need to be sorry for is making awful pancakes."

She gasped. "Hey! It was an accident!"

"Sure, sure." I scooped up the pan from the floor and walked to the sink to wash it. "Now step back and watch the pro do it."

Melody dramatically swept her arms towards the stove. "Please do, but every pancake you burn, you owe me five bucks."

"You're on." I kissed her cheek swiftly. She tilted her head and laughed. All morning we stood by the stove, burning pancakes until Rosalie came in and bitched us out. In the end, Melody and I went to IHOP for their unlimited amount of pancakes. In the end, I ended up owing Melody forty bucks, which only made her laugh harder.

~Melody~

The pan from this morning clattered in the sink, and a surge of panic shot through me as Bella began calling my name. I shut the water off and ran into the living room where she and Edward were sitting.

"What?" I breathed. "What's wrong?"

Both of them grinned at me. Bella breathed a laugh. "We can hear him."

"Him?"

"The baby!" She smiled.

Edward smiled, too. "He likes Melody's voice as well."

"He's happy that we are all in here." He continued. I slowly walked over and knelt beside Edward. He took my hand and gently placed it on Bella's round belly. "Speak to him, Melody."

I grinned and looked at her stomach. "Hey, little guy. We're all excited to for you to be here. We love you, no matter what Alice or anyone else says."

Edward's eyes filled with happiness and hope. "He loves you, too."

Hope filled me too. Not only for them, but for my and Jake's future. Would we sit on the couch and giggle over my swollen stomach someday? Would Edward and Bella be around to tell my baby that they love him or her? I knew they would probably have to move on sooner or later, but in that moment I didn't even care.

I decided to leave the now happy couple to their giggling and baby talk to go find my own other half. He was standing with Esme and Carlisle at the bottom of the stairs. By the looks on their faces, I knew it wouldn't be good news.

"Carlisle, you're the enemy now." Jacob said, pacing away from them. My heart dropped to my stomach. "Sam won't hesitate. You will be slaughtered."

"Emmett will come with us." Esme nearly pleaded. I stepped further into the room.

"That won't be enough." I whispered. Jacob looked at me and held out his hand to me. He tucked me into his side and together we stared at the other couple.

"We have no choice, Melody. If there's anything we can do to save her, it has to be done."  
Jacob spoke up in disbelief. "You'd risk your lives for her?"

"Of course we would! Just like you would risk your life for Melody. Both of them, and you, are a part of our family now." Esme stated with a motherly tone.

He looked down at me. "Yeah, I can see that. This really is a family." He looked out the window. "As strong as the one I was born into."

There was a long pause before he spoke again. "I know what I have to do."

Nightfall came quickly. Too quickly for my own liking. I stood amongst the forest with my hand secured into Jacob's. Every now and then a breeze would blow by and a tremor would shake through me. If it was from the cold, or if it was from my fear, I didn't know.

"Jake, they're coming!" Seth said, sprinting up the hill.

"We should phase. We can't protect ourselves like this."

Jacob shook his head. "They'll see it as a threat. I want to talk. It'd be easier if I could hear you too."

Footsteps thudded around, and I moved behind Jacob. The whole point of me being here was that the other wolves by law couldn't hurt me. I shuddered. Laws get broken all the time.

Paul and Jared trotted forward; Paul spat on the forest floor before coming to a halt. Paul glared at him. "This isn't your territory anymore. How's the new family working out for you?"

"Are you done?" Jake rolled his eyes. Quil and Embry emerged behind them. I swallowed and looked at Jacob. His facial expression had not changed, but his jaw had visibly tightened. I placed a hand on his shoulder, softly rubbing it.

"Are you coming home yet, Jake?" Quil asked.

"Not until I finish this."

Paul glared harder. "What do you mean?"

"I want Sam to take back Leah and Seth."

"What?" Leah screeched from behind us.

"No way!" Seth protested.

"Quiet." Jacob snapped. "I want them safe, and I want this over. I don't want my imprint to live in fear of you."

Embry's gaze flicked to me. I knew on some level that had to hurt, considering he was the only one who tried to get to know me.

"I need Sam to wait until Bella is separated from the problem." I clenched my jaw, but stayed quiet.

"You mean when she's dead!" Paul spat. I flinched away once more, another shiver running through me.

"Ease up, Paul." Embry commented.

"Tell Sam that when the moment come's, I'll be the one to destroy it."

"Jake!" Seth and I gasped. "I'm the only one who can. They trust me."

Howls lifted through the air, and I visibly relaxed. They were safe. Everyone was safe. A look of betrayal passed over everyone's faces.

Paul shouted, "You played us!"

Before they all began stomping away. Jacob turned in my arms and I leaned against him. We stood together, not caring about the eyes that were watching us.

"I'm sorry you had to be out here for that."

I rolled my shoulders in a shrug. "I'm your imprint. It's somewhat my job to stand by your side."

He grinned, "I guess so."

Edward approached us once we got inside. The happiness from earlier was wiped from his face. He spoke gently, "Thank you."

"Did they get out all right?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

All of us walked into the living room to see Rosalie and Alice kneeling beside Bella. She smiled at us, and stood up.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's not like I'm the one carrying a demon."

"This is pretty important, Bella. Why don't you tell Jacob what you've decided." Rosalie said with a smile.

"What now?"

Edward smiled at Jacob. "Rose is trying to talk Bella out of her baby names."

"She hates them." Bella smiled.

"Well then I'm on your side no matter what you picked."

"They're not that bad." She said, somewhat exasperated. "If it's a boy, Ej. Edward Jacob."

"Okay, that one's not awful." Rose rolled her eyes. "Why don't you tell him the girl's name?"

"I was playing around with our mom's names, Renee and Esme. And I was thinking Renesmee. "

There was silence. "Renesmee?"

Edward and I both laughed at how Jacob tried to form his lips around the word.

"Is it weird?"

"Um..." Jacob mumbled.

Edward jumped in. "It's not too weird. It's beautiful. It's unique. Certainly fits this situation. I like Renesmee."

"I agree." I said, giving Bella a smile. She smiled back at me.

Rosalie grabbed Bella's cup and handed it to her. Bella whispered, "He likes it."

Which ended with a roll of Rosalie's eyes. The cup dropped and Bella gasped. A sickening crack echoed around the room. Bella's body bended backwards as though it were part of the Exorcism. She collapsed to her knees, and set us all into motion. We all jumped forward, Edward catching her head.

Edward carried her to the bed and sent me a look. "Melody, you don't need to see this."

Jacob's hands were clenched and he stared at me, almost as if he weren't really comprehending anything. I backed into the corner and watched as Edward gave Rosalie commands. Alice held the phone to her ear and tried to give Bella some type of comfort. The next thing I see is Jacob tackling Rosalie to the ground, and Edward giving Alice even more demands.

"Melody, I need you to come hold Bella's head."

Tears streamed down my face as I walked where Bella was. I caressed her hair and sent silent prayers.

"Keep your heart beating, please, Bella." I pleaded as she thrashed underneath my hands. I watched as a baby appeared in Edward's arms. A tiny cry filled the room.

"Renesmee." Edward murmured.

"Beautiful." She murmured back. She held Renesmee for a brief second before an uncomfortable shift went through her. Renesmee let out a high pitched squeal and Edward quickly placed her into my arms. I started walking out of the room when something in the air shifted.

"Bella?" Jacob called. "Bella?!"

I turned around to see Jacob attempting mouth to mouth on her, but it wasn't working. Rosalie walked in composed, unfazed at Bella laying motionless in the chair.

"Melody." She held her arms out. "I'll take her."

I crouched my body over Renesmee. "Like hell you will."

"I promise I'm okay now."  
I turned my body away and trained my eyes on where Edward was pumping Bella's chest.

"I won't kill you. That'd be too easy." Jacob said, his voice cracking. "You deserve to live with this."

Rosalie scooped the baby out of my arms, and Jacob ran out of the house. I collapsed on the floor and drew my knees to my chest. Sobs wracked my body uncontrollably. I crawled out of the door. Somehow I managed to get from the stairs to Jacob, and I collapsed on him. I rested my cheek over his head and looked up. A large white wolf looked back at me.

Anger broke out in me like a hot fire. I picked up a rock and whipped it at whoever it was. The rock bounced off the top of the wolf's head.

"Leave!" I screamed, dropping to my knees. "Don't come back!"

"I'm going to see if I can do anything." Seth said quietly, moving inside the house. Jacob soon followed Seth after he had been gone for a while. I buried my face into my hands and continued to sobbed until a snapping noise caused me to look up. All of the wolves left from the Uley pack were in front of me, growling.

"Melody, get back." Jasper warned. But I was paralyzed in my spot.

It wasn't until they started charging that I stood up. Sam was coming right for me, but I stood my ground. He huffed once he stopped in front of me.

"It doesn't need to be this way!" I sobbed. "Everyone has already lost enough."

Edward began moving, but it was too late. Sam had launched himself straight into me. My body was propelled backwards, and when I finally hit the ground, stars exploded in my vision. Blood roared in my ears, causing it to be hard to hear anything except the fight and my own thoughts. I felt paralyzed on the ground. I couldn't even look at whoever called my name.

I closed my eyes and drifted. The pain in my head and back was too much. It just made me want to close my eyes and drift away. 


	17. Chapter 17

Life's Little Storms Ch. 17 ~Jacob~ When I walked into the room minutes after he had disappeared, and was shocked by the sight I saw. Seth was kneeling in the carpet behind Rosalie. He had his gaze locked on the baby in her arms. Renesmee was gazing back at Seth, and I immediately knew what had happened. Seth imprinted on her. I dropped to my knee's behind him. How did this life get so screwed up?

"Bro..." Seth murmured.

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know, Seth."

He took a deep breath, and there was a moment of silence until there was a flurry of voices outside. Rosalie quickly stood up from the chair and began backing away.

"They're here." She said, looking panicked. "The wolves are here."

When Seth and I had made it outside, Melody was standing in front of the Cullens with her arms spread. Her back was heaving from the sobs that were still coming out of her mouth. She took a step toward Sam.

"It doesn't have to be this way!" She yelled at him. I could smell a fresh start of tears break from her chest. "Everyone has already lost enough."

Everyone except Melody saw the hesitation amongst the rest of the wolves except for Sam. Sam faltered for a second before launching himself at Melody. His head drove into her stomach and sent her flying to the side. Anger drove through me like a hot stick.

"Hell, no!" I growled before launching my own body into the air and shifting into my wolves. I snarled at Sam, causing everyone else to cringe away.

Without thinking, I tore into Sam. I clawed wherever I could reach, and I bit into his neck. His whimper broke through the night, but I didn't care. All I could see was him hitting Melody. I backed away for a second, and Sam slowly got to his feet. I barely gave him a second before I rammed my head into his side. Sam went spiraling sideways. My rage was nowhere over.

"Jacob." Edward said before I went to bite Sam again. I looked at him, to see him staring at Melody. Embry had shifted back to his human form, and he and Carlisle were leaning over her motionless body. "Melody needs you."

A white cloud puffed out my lips when I exhaled. Without a second thought, I slammed my paw into Sam's leg, crushing the bone. Sam howled before changing back. He cradled his now broken hand to his naked chest, tears running down his face.

"Jake, I'm so sorry." He cried. "I forgot how fragile she would be."

I shifted and growled. I pointed an angry voice at him, "Count your blessings, Uley. If her heart stops beating, I will make damn sure that yours does too."

I turned and jogged over to Melody. Her breathing was harsh and shallow.

"Melody." I murmured, smoothing my hand over her hair. "Keep breathing, Melody. Please, keep breathing."

~Melody~ "Son of a..." I groaned, attempting to roll over. I quickly stopped when a sharp pain cracked through my ribs. I gasped, momentarily paralyzed by the pain.

"Mel, if you would stop doing that, you would probably heal a lot faster." A deep voice chuckled beside me. I turned my head to see Jacob gazing at me with an amused look on his face. "Good afternoon, Melody."

"How long have I been out?" I rasped.

"A few days. Not too long, especially after the spill you took." The smile left his face. "Sam head butted you out of the way. He hurt you, so that he could fight."

Jacob shook his head. "He broke the most sacred rule. I just... I can't believe it."

A breath blew past my lips. "What's wrong with me?"

"Um... Please evaluate that."

"What did he do to me?"

"He bruised a few of your ribs, and gave you a concussion. Luckily you made it out without being seriously injured."Jake swallowed harshly. "I would rather you be bruised than cut open."  
I raked a hand through my hair, cringing when it made contact with the bandage on the back of my head. I took Jacob's hand into my own and squeezed .

"Bella?" I asked quietly. Jacob rolled his shoulders.

"I haven't heard anything since that night." A look passed over his face. "I attacked Sam that night. I saw him hit you, and I completely lost it. It was as if I were blind. Blindly hitting him, biting him. I don't know."

I stroked my thumb over his knuckles. "It's okay, Jacob. You were just protecting me." I moved my hand so that I was cupping his cheek. I stroked my thumb over it. "You were doing your job as my protector."

Jacob smiled at me and leaned in. Our lips met halfway in a soft, slow kiss. HIs lips were so warm, that I couldn't help but sigh. He caught my bottom lip between his teeth and gently tugged. The monitor next to me began beeping uncontrollably. Jacob and I broke apart and looked at the heart monitor. I pressed my hands against my face as Jacob began to laugh.

"I like that." He said, leaning closer. He brushed his lips along my neck, causing the heart monitor to spike once more.

"You like it for the expense of my embarrassment."

Jacob pulled away, and spoke softly, "It lets me know that your heart beats, and it will only beat like that for me."

"Jacob..." I began hesitantly.

"Yes, baby?"

"If Sam had killed me, or brought me close to death, would you just let me die or...?" Would you let the Cullen's change me?

The question hung awkwardly in the air. Jacob pulled his hand out of mine. "How can you even ask me that?"

"It was just a question, Jacob." I said, pulling the blanket closer. "I was simply asking if you would rather me be a vampire or me being dead?"

"It would be as if you were already dead." 


	18. Chapter 18

Life's Little Storms:  
Melody:  
I slammed the car door with frustration. I knew that Jacob would be here, but the moment I received the call that Bella was awake, I knew I had to see her. I waved to Max as he pulled away from the driveway. It didn't take even two seconds for Alice to appear out the door. Her little body was making a speedy trip to me. I stuck my hands out in order to brace myself, but there was a large smile on my face.

Her arms wrapped around my waist while mine wrapped around her shoulders. Her sweet scent filled my nose, and I felt my body relaxed. Her natural perfume, along with Jacob's, was a sign that I was home. I was finally home.

"We've missed you so much, Mel." She breathed into my ear. "So much has happened since you were hurt."

"What do you-"

"Can you not break my imprint further?" Jacob's voice was tight as he stood, watching from the door.

"No manners, dog." She frowned at him but still let me go. Jacob looked at me, but I refused to look at him. I was still mad at what he had said to me at the hospital. Alice took my hand and began leading me into the house. Jacob's warm hand caught my elbow as I began walking past him.

"Mel." He murmured.

I looked around. "What was that? I can't hear you. I'm dead."

I tore my arm from his grasp then walked further into the living room. Seth was sitting on the couch with his arm crossed over his chest. Edward was standing in front of the unused fire place. It made me think of the night when we were all standing here, basking in the soft laughter of the baby names.

"Edward." I breathed. He looked at me with a pleasant smile on his face. He quickly, but gently, swished over to me and wrapped me in a hug. One of his hands cradled the back of my head while the other one wrapped around my shoulder. My own arms wrapped around Edward's slim waist. He didn't have to speak in order for me to know what he was thinking. He, along with everyone else, was happy that I made it out of the fight alive. I pulled away, only enough to where I could look up at him. "Is everyone okay? No one got hurt, right?"

"Not in the battle, no." Edward chuckled slightly. My eyebrows came together with confusion. "But Seth didn't make it out completely unscathed."

I turned around to finally face Seth. He looked the same, with a goofy grin settled on his face. The only thing that was different was the white bandage wrapped around his chest and shoulder.

"Finally I get some attention." He grinned before opening his good arm up. "Do I get a hug too?"

"Of course you do."

I kneeled on the couch beside him and gingerly leaned against him. I held my breath as the pain in my ribs strained. Seth rested his head on my shoulder.

"I wish I could give you a bigger hug than this, but it looks like neither of us are in the position for that." He smiled once more. I decided to just settle in that spot beside him. His large arm rested over my shoulder so that I could use his bicep as a pillow.

"What happened to you?"

The look on Seth's face turned sheepish. "Well, as Jake may or may not have told you, I imprinted..."

I gasped in delight. "What? On who?"

"That's... That's where it gets complicated." Seth glanced up at Edward. "It's Renesmee."

My head snapped towards Edward. "Renesmee? As in, baby Renesmee?"

Edward and Seth both cringed at my words. My lips rolled into a thin line as I began thinking over the thought of Seth and Renesmee being together.

"Well I guess it's better that it is you." Edward and Seth stared at me. I rolled my eyes. "It's better than it being Paul, am I right?"

Edward seemed to consider it then reluctantly said, "I guess I never thought of it that way."

"See." I smiled at them. "This is why y'all need me around."

There was a small silence. No one knew what to say to me, I guess. Seth leaned his head against mine. The light mood instantly dropped to something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"I'm glad you're okay, Mel." He said quietly. "For the longest time... You were just laying there. Gasping and choking on air. Your lips were turning blue..."

His voice turned far away as he folded himself into the memory. I tried to remember what happened, but all I can remember is stepping in front of Sam. Then it all goes black.  
Seth opened his mouth, but the voice that called my name was not his. It was clear and tinkling like a bell. Even with the new sound, I knew who it was. Shock and excitement pulsed through my body like a wave. I shot from the couch and spun around. In all her lively glory stood Bella Cullen.

She looked nearly the same only a little more perfect than she had. Her skin was radiating with a shine that only she could produce. Without thinking, I ran to her. She welcomed me with open arms. This felt weird, considering we had never really been close outside her pregnancy, but it felt right at the same time.

"Melody," She laughed slightly, "I asked you to take care of my child if I am unable to. How are you supposed to take care of her if you're in the hospital?"

"Whoops." I smiled as I pulled away. "Speaking of your daughter, where is she?"

As if a director in a movie had given her her cue, Rosalie walked out with a baby cradled in her arms. I knew it was Renesmee, but what threw me off, was how old she looked. Instead of looking a few weeks old, Renesmee looked a few months old. The baby smiled at me and reached away from Rosalie. She held her arms out so that I could take her. I looked from Bella, to Edward, to Seth.

Bella smiled encouragingly at me. "Go ahead, take her."

My arms wound tightly around Renesmee. She was still so small, so perfect. She smiled up at me with a toothless grin. I softly stroked her cheek with my thumb. Renesmee raised her hand and gently placed it on my cheek.

It was as if a slideshow began. I was in her body the night she was born. I'm standing by Bella's head with my fingers weaved through her hair. The emotion on my face was caught somewhere between terrified and desperate. I was looking frantically around the room, almost as if I were the one laying on the table, dying. Tears were streaming endlessly down my cheeks as my eyes met Renesmee's for the first time.

She couldn't understand why she was so quickly shoved into my arms, but she saw me as a comfort, a safety blanket in the midst of all of the chaos. She watched me as I began to walk away from the room, but I abruptly stopped to look back at Bella. My face went from panicked to angry. I looked at Rosalie, who had requested me to give Renesmee to her, with a look of loathing in my eyes. The contact broke at the sound of Jacob's voice and that is when Rose took her from my arms. That was when the images stopped, and the real world came back.

I blinked. "What was that?"

"It's her gift." Edward explained. "We haven't exactly figured it our for ourselves."

"Great."

I spent about twenty minutes playing with Nessie on the floor before Emmett came in, boasting about how he was absolutely, positively starving. The group had decided to go hunting as a family while Seth decided it would be best for him to go home and sleep. Jacob stayed in the living room, and I moved Nessie and myself to the kitchen.  
She was sitting in the high chair with cut up grapes sitting on the tray. I had water boiling on the stove for pasta I found in the cabinet. There was a small radio sitting on the counter so I turned the volume onto low then higher when I heard 'Footloose' playing. I began to sway to the beat.

"The first lesson in life, Nessie." I said walking closer to her. I removed the tray and picked her up. "Is to dance your troubles away."

I began to spin us around the kitchen and started belching out the notes to the song. Renesmee was giggling her head off. I spun right into a pair of waiting arms. Jacob had a goofy grin plastered on his face as he dipped us backwards. He sang the last line loud and proud. "Everybody cut footloose!"

The three of us stood laughing as another song began to play on the radio. It didn't seem to bother us as we stood in our own personal bubble. All the anger and hurt that I had been feeling towards Jacob seem to drain away in that moment. I leaned my head into his chest and closed my eyes. He wrapped an arm around my body.

"I'm going to put Nessie down then we can talk."

I stood in the middle of the living room after I took the water off of the stove. It only took Jacob a few minutes before he arrived. When he walked into the room, words didn't need to be said. He just knew. He knew to walk over to me and hold me against him. He knew to stroke my hair and let me cry my tears out.

"Why did you say that, Jacob?" I sobbed into his t-shirt. "It hurt me so much."

He pressed his cheek to the top of my head. "I don't know, Mel. I don't know! It just came out before I could even think."

Tears continued to run down my face. "You didn't come back."

"I didn't know what I would say to you, Melody." His hands cupped the side of my face. "I knew I hurt you badly. I was so ashamed, but I-"

He broke off his sentence. I blinked at him. "You what, Jacob?"

Jacob bit into his lip before answering, "I love you so much, Melody. I can never fathom something that terrible happening to you. I don't know what would happen to our bond if you were turned. But if you died... what kind of world would it be if it didn't have Melody Waters dancing around kitchens in it?"

I stared at him. "You what?"

"What?"

"What did you say at the beginning of that?"

"That I can't fathom something terrible happening to you...?" He continued, confused.

"Before that Jacob."

"Oh... I love you, Melody."  
I pulled Jacob's lips to mine. "I love you, Jacob."

We stood staring at each other until Jacob broke through the trance. He tilted his head and softly kissed my lips. Our kiss was soft, sensual. Then as time grew on it grew hungrier and hungrier. We pulled away after minutes of passionate kissing. Our chests pressed together each time one of us took a deep, heaving breath. Jacob smiled as he lifted me into the air and spun me around.

"Ouch!" I cringed then laughed. He dipped me like he had in the kitchen just minutes before.

"What are you giggling about, Miss Waters?" He asked in a teasing tone. Jacob's lips teased the skin underneath my jaw. His breath brushed over my skin with every kiss he left.

"I'm laughing at you, Mr. Black?"

He fake gasped. "Why?"

"Because I'm in love with you."

Jacob brought me back up so we were face to face. "Good because I'm in love with you too."  
Tell me your thoughts! 


	19. Chapter 19

Life's Little Storms Ch. 19

~Melody~

The next morning I woke up tangled with Jacob. And for a few seconds, I just laid there and stared at how beautiful the boy in front of me was. The stress and anger from the last couple of days was wiping from his face, leaving him more beautiful. Growing up, my parents would fight so much that I could see the love they felt for each other dying out. But it seemed like every time Jacob and I argued, we came back together better than ever. It was hard to think that I would have to leave him again.

"You know, there's this saying," Jacob spoke huskily, his voice still coated with sleep, "If you take a picture, it will last longer."

I pouted at him, "Not if your face breaks the camera."

Jacob peeked an eye at me, "Well, I thought you liked my face."

"Eh…" A coy smile made its way onto my face as Jacob faked an offended look.

He pressed his face into the pillows beside my head. "Fine, I guess since you don't like it I will just hide my ugly face here."

I giggled and tried to push up his shoulders so that he would get off of me. He pressed his shoulder into my chest, not enough to hurt me, but enough to keep me pinned against the bed. My giggles grew louder as I pushed harder, "Jacob."

"Melody." He mimicked a whine, but he didn't lift his face from the pillows.

I scowled at him, glaring at the side of his head. I waited for him to cave, but he continued to play the silly game. So I did what I felt was best.

I leaned forward, brushed my nose along the shell of his ear, before softly nipping at it. Jacob's entire body shuddered against mine. His left hand gripped the sheet in a tight fist as he resisted the urge to react.

"C'mon, Jake." I whispered, brushing my foot along his calf as I nipped at it again.

"Jesus, Melody." He breathed before pushing himself above me. His eyes were a few shades darker than before. "Two can play at that game, sweetheart."

"What do you-" Jacob didn't give me a chance to finish my question because he shoved his lips against mine. He pulled away to give me a second to breathe before going back in.

Our lips moved frantically against each other's. Jacob dug one arm underneath me while the other one supported him above me. I wrapped my legs around his slim waist. The only part of me that was still touching the bed was the tips of my hair.

Jake flipped over so that I was straddling his lap. He trailed his rough fingers underneath the thin t-shirt that covered my body. They started at my thighs, past my hips, before settling on the center of my back. His warm, calloused hands caused shivers to run up and down my spine. My fingers pushed through his hair and gripped it at the back of his head. Our kisses eventually slowed down at the sound of heavy footfalls outside of the door.

"If you guys are finished being horny with each other, Charlie will be here in t minus fifteen minutes." Jacob growled at the sound of Seth's lighthearted voice outside of the door. Heat rushed to my cheeks as I gasped in horror.

"Oh my gosh." I whispered to Jacob, covering my mouth with my hand. Jacob laughed quietly before pressing a gentle kiss to my lips. I climbed off of him and raked a hand through my tangled curls. Jacob collapsed back into the bed with a deep sigh.

I pulled my hair into a bun on top of my head then grabbed to track shorts off of my duffel bag. Jacob watched me the entire time with a smile.

"What's the plan for today, gorgeous?"

I looked at him sadly, "I have to get back to Max's, and get my stuff together."

"What?"

"It's September fourteenth, Jake. I have to go back before my mom causes a riot. I like my father happy, and when my mother is in the picture, that is near impossible."

Jake reached down and grabbed the shirt from the floor. "I'll come with you to pack your bags."

He wrapped an arm around my waist and hugged me close. I leaned into him and sighed as he pressed a simple kiss to my temple. When I came back, I never imagined that Jacob and I would have ended up where we are. My heart had been bandaged back together with cars, babies, and vampire drama.

"We will make this work, Jacob." I murmured."Distance makes the heart grow fonder you know."

He chuckled quietly, "I know… I just wish there were a way we could fight your mom on this."

"Me too."

Jacob grabbed my bag then followed me downstairs to the living room. The family was already coaching Bella on how to act human. Her lips were drooped in a scowl at all the bossing around, but she was trying her hardest to look normal. Her concentration broke when she saw us walk through with my bag.

"Are you leaving?" She asked sadly.

Alice's head turned towards me in a sharp motion, "What? No, you can't!"

"Unfortunately, I have to." I picked baby Renesmee off of the floor and hugged her against me. "I have this thing called a dictator. I mean mother."

Seth and Emmett chuckled at my poor attempt at a joke. Alice crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "I don't want you to go. Everyone is finally happy!"

"I know, but at least I'm leaving y'all with happy thoughts instead of complete chaos." We all cringed at the thought of the events that had been left when I last left. "This thing will the pack will work itself out. Sam was just doing what he thought was best."

Esme stepped forward and caressed my hair, "It will work out, sweetheart. Please stay in touch."

"I will." I smiled and bounced Renesmee, "I have a niece to check up on now."

Everyone, even Rosalie, smiled fondly as Renesmee pat my cheek with a smile of her own. I set her back down then went around hugging everyone. It was weird to give Bella a hug, but it was a feeling I welcomed. A weight had been lifted off of me now that I didn't have to hate the guy I love's best friend.

"Goodbye, Melody." Everyone waved as we set off. Charlie drove by in his squad car and I silently sent a goodbye to him.

~Jacob~

It only took us fifteen minutes to get back to Max's house. Melody had her fingers locked with mine in a tight grip. She didn't want to let go, and to be honest neither did I. When i wasn't spending time with Melody, it was because of pack business or Bella business. Now with all of that over with, my time was opened up. And I wanted every second of that time to be filled with Melody.

Her fingers tightened around mine when I finally pulled up to Max's house. There was a nice Mercedes parked outside. Huh, I've never seen that there before. "Babe, whose car is that?"

Melody was staring at the car with a mix of fear and anger, "It's my mothers."

Together we got out of the car and made our way to the door. I could tell by the way she hung back that she was nervous as to why her mother was here. It was weird because I had the image of what Melody had painted of her mother then I had the sweet lady worrying over her dying daughter.

"Why is she here?"

Melody chewed on her bottom lip, "I have no idea."

We slowly entered the house. Max was sitting in the La-Z-Boy with his back towards the door, but he turned around upon our entering.

"Melody, please tell your mother that she is your guardian; therefore, she is responsible for your whereabouts."

Emily Price stood and pointed what resembled a talon at her daughter, "Melody Grace, don't you dare-"

"Mother, you are my guardian, not Max; therefore, you are responsible for my whereabouts and he is not."

Melody's mother matched Melody's unamused stare and placed her talon back on her hip. "Pack your things, we are leaving."

"Mom/" Melody's shoulders slumped over slightly, "I still have things to do here. I need to say goodbye to people."

"Your boyfriend is the only person you can say goodbye to."

Melody crossed her arms over her chest, "I thought that since I'm older than fourteen that I can choose who I want to live with."

"It's called soul custody, Melody. If court sees your father unfit then I have the right."

Melody slammed her bag into the ground, "You do not have the right! You lost your right to anything involving me when you left dad for Robert!"

"Please, do not embarrass yourself in front of your boyfriend and your uncle."

Max stood up, "Listen to the poor girl, Emily. Do her a favor and listen."

"I have been more than willing to listen this entire time, Max! She is the one who is constantly shutting me out!"

I wanted to leave. I promised Melody that I would protect her, but right now her mother was scaring me more than any bloodsucker ever could.

"No, you don't listen, mother. You don't know a thing about me." Melody's voice held so much defeat that it was impossible for me to not touch her. I rubbed her back slowly and she stepped closer to me. "Dad and Max were here for me when you weren't. I have so many mother figures in my life, yet none of them are my actual mom."

Emily opened her mouth to say something, but Melody cut her off. "I learned to cut my mother out at a young age because not only did she have high expectations of me, but she didn't even want me to begin with. I heard you that night on the beach. I don't understand why you are fighting so hard for something we don't have."

"Because I screwed up, Melody. Is that what you want to hear?" Emily dropped her hands so that they plopped against her sides. "Are you happy now? I screwed up and all I've wanted to do the entire time I was away was to come back."

Tears slowly dripped down her mother's face. "You didn't want me by the time I realized that, Melody. I saw how happy you had become with your father and Anna. I figured since this time around you weren't as happy, I would have another chance."

"That's something we have to talk about, mom." Melody grasped the bun on top of her head, "You can't force me to come back with you when I don't want to."

The sad, broken lady who had just been standing there stood taller with a new set of fire, "Well that is tough, Melody Grace, because you are going to come back with me to Greenville, you're going to go to school, and you are going to like it."

"That isn't something you can force me to do." Melody grabbed my hand and began tugging me towards the door. "I'm not going to go with you. You can't make me."

With those final words, Melody and I jogged back to her car. At first, I kept the car parked outside of the house incase she wanted to go back in and apologize. But after five minutes, I decided it would be best to drive around and clear her head.

"Where do you want to go, Lody?" I grabbed her hand and dropped it into my lap.

She laced our fingers. "Take us to a library. I am going to stick to my word and fight her on this. There has to be a way around this."


	20. Chapter 20

Life's Little Storms Ch. 20

~Jacob~

A couple of hours later, Melody was firmly planted on my bed with her laptop sitting on her stomach. She was typing up emails to different lawyers, her father, and her uncle. I don't know why her uncle felt the need to be apart of the email party, but he kept calling her until she agreed to keep him updated.

I gently curled a lock of hair around my finger, "Find anything yet, baby?"

Melody swatted at my hand, "No, and I won't if you keep distracting me like that."

I smiled at her as I rested my head beside hers. I knew the words were meant to sound snappy, but she didn't have any bite behind them. My nose skimmed a line from her jaw to her temple where I pressed a simple kiss. Melody tilted her head back and pressed her lips to mine.

She abruptly pulled away, "Now leave me be, sir."

I shook my head with a laugh, but I let her work in silence. Until finally she perked up at whatever she was reading. I peered over her shoulder in attempt to read, but I couldn't tell what she was reading.

"What'd you find?"

"Emancipation." Melody slapped a hand to her forehead. "How can I be so stupid?"

"Well if you're feeling stupid then I'm feeling pretty brainless over here. What is emancipation?"

"I can declare independence from my parents. Especially now that I'm eighteen."

She stood up from the bed, "If I can prove that I am able to live on my own in La Push, the judge will have to let sign the agreement!"

We both cheered as I wrapped my arms around her waist and spun her around. We kissed multiple times, but it was like someone scratched a record in my head.

"Wait, wait, wait, baby." Melody blinked up at me. "We need a plan B."

Melody's lips puffed out into a pout, "You're right."

I sat on the bed and pulled Melody into my lap. She leaned into my chest then pulled the laptop onto her lap. Together we read ways to prove that you need to be emancipated. Melody pointed at the screen, "See? Max isn't my parent or guardian, so I could continue working at the cafe and live with Max until I graduate."

"That's true." I murmured, but I was looking at a specific bullet point. I bit my lip before continuing my thought, "Or we could get married."

Melody tilted her head back and laughed. "Oh, please, Jacob."

"Well, why not?" I asked, a frown falling on my face. "Bella and Edward did it."

"Yes, but their situation is a little bit different from ours."

"Exactly! They have forever whereas we only have this lifetime." I picked her up and turned her around to face me. "I already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Don't you feel the same way?"

Melody cupped the side of my face, "Of course I do, Jake! I want that more than anything, but I have so much to do before I even think about getting married."

"Like what?"

"Like graduate, go to college, get a job." She dropped a hand into her lap, "It isn't that I don't want to marry you, but I don't want to jump into anything without thinking."

I smirked at her, "Does that mean when I do ask you to marry me, you will say yes?"

Melody kissed me briefly. "Consider this my premature yes. Yes, I will marry you, Jacob."

"Good." I kissed the tip of her nose before resting my head against the wall. She leaned into me and closed her eyes. I did the same, finally taking a deep breath. I realized that this drama right now was so much better than the drama we were experiencing with the wolves and the vampires. It must have been the fact that it wasn't nearly as life threatening as those two. I felt like I finally had some form of control over something. It was nice.

Our little bubble moment was interrupted by her phone vibrating across the room in her bag. Melody sighed and used my knees to push herself off of my lap. She looked at the phone in her hand almost confused.

"Max is telling me to come home." She looked up at me worriedly. "I hope everyone is okay."

I stood from my bed and followed her out to her car. She tossed her car keys to me as she slipped on her Converse.

"Don't worry to much, Lody. I'm sure everything is okay." I rubbed her back as we walked to her car. I opened her car door before sprinting over to my side. Her hand immediately sought out mine as soon as I shifted the car into drive. I swiped my thumb over her knuckles and brought it to my lips. She allowed to keep our conjoined hands in my lap.

As soon as the car stopped, Melody was out of the car running towards the house. I noted that the Mercedes from earlier was gone.

"Max?" Melody called inside the house.

"Melody?" There was a sound of a slap. "Jesus, kid. Ouch. Was the necessary?"

"Why did you make your text sound as if it were a life or death situation? I was so freaking worried."

"Well, I figured you would want to hear the news as soon as possible." I walked in to see Melody standing in front of Max with her arms crossed over her chest and he was rubbing a spot on his arm with a pout. "Your mother left, Mel. She's given up"

Melody threw her arms around her uncle, who at first looked shocked, but soon returned the hug. I tried to give them their family moment before my own excitement. I walked forward and wrapped both of them. Melody squealed a laugh, but it didn't effect me until the excitement was beginning to die down.

"I don't know how long she'll stay away, but I will fight for you, Melody." Max looked uncomfortable. As a young bachelor who had very little contact with his niece before a year ago, he wasn't very used to showing his emotion. But Melody didn't acknowledge the awkwardness. She was beaming so brightly that it reminded of the first time I ever saw her.

The girl who had been so exhausted, so broken down by the distraught of losing her best friend. Her once dull hazel eyes were once again filled with light. If I thought she was a goddess before then I don't even know what to consider her now. I felt my heart stutter when she turned her happy face towards me. I went to tell her how happy I was for her, but I was cut off by her lips pressing against mine.

"Woah…" I breathed with a smile.

Melody gave me a look before smiling widely, her eyes sparkling like the sun over the ocean, "This is great news, Jake! I guess we won't have to get married after all."

"Wait-"

Max looked at both of us, "Come again?"

"Oh, yeah, Max." Melody's eyes were filled with mischief, "We already had our entire wedding planned out. Of course we would have to wait on the ring, but I was more excited when we started picking out baby names."

I spluttered at Melody's jokes, "She's kidding. Completely kidding!"

Max narrowed his eyes at me, "She better be because if I find out that there's a bun in her oven, I will shove you into an actual oven."

"I'm kidding, of course." Still smiling, Melody turned towards me, "Let's go tell the Cullens the good news."

Melody pecked her uncle's cheek before grabbing the keys out of my hands and skipped out the door. I gave Max a sheepish grin. Which he returned with the gesture of him pointing two fingers at his eyes then pointing at me. Unsure of what to do, I saluted him then followed Melody to the car.  
Much to my surprise, Melody was already sitting in the drivers seat. I cringed and jumped as she playfully honked the horn when I walked by. I scowled, but I knew that my scowl would be gone as soon as I got in the car. I couldn't resist being happy when she was. Especially since I've never seen her this happy.

"C'mon, slowpoke, I don't have all day." I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I plopped down into the car. As soon as my seatbelt clicked, Melody was zooming off.

~Melody~

I hummed softly to the music playing on the radio as I drove Jacob and I back to the Cullen's house. I was no where naive enough to think that my mother would just give up, but I was going to back in this happiness as long as I could before the Wicked Witch herself would drag me back to Greenville.

Jacob chuckled softly beside me, I turned my head with a smile, "What?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy."

I shrugged my shoulders, "So many bad things have happened over the last year. I'm just happy to finally have something go my way. I mean think about it. You and I are finally where we want to be. Bella and Edward will have their happily ever after, except this time they'll have Renesmee and Seth tagging along. The wolves have gotten over themselves. And there are no vampire armies trying to kill us."

"What about Anna?" He asked softly.

"Anna…" I trailed trying to put together words that described what I felt. "I think she needs to work on her vampire side before she can really come around again. Even if she's something you hate, I'm just happy that my best friend is alive."

A small laugh blew out his lips, "Well I'm learning that the leaches aren't the worst company in the world."

I smiled and reached out to rub the back of his neck. Jacob let his shoulders relax into my touch. Jake rested his head against the headrest and shut his eyes. I smiled then turned my attention to the road. I continued humming while letting him rest up.

By the time we reached the house, Jacob was lightly snoring to the right of me. I resisted the urge to giggle, but I didn't want to wake him. I cracked a couple of windows before shutting off the car and heading inside.

"Melody!" Alice skipped up to me and threw her cold arms around my shoulders.

"Alice, can't… breathe…" I choked as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

She let out a delighted giggle, "Sorry! I sometimes forget now that Bella is one of us."

"Speaking of, where are the rest of our people?"

"Esme, Emmett, Rose, and Carlisle all went hunting, Jasper is out and about. Bella and Edward are at home with Nessie."

I cocked a brow, "Home?"

Alice smiled widely at me, "It was Bella's late birthday gift. Oh, you have to see it, Melody! It's a cute little cottage. It would be perfect for you and Jacob! Speaking of, where is the dog?"

"Jacob," I rolled my eyes at her, "is asleep."

"In the car?"

"Yeah." We laughed together, "Don't worry I left the windows cracked."

"Oh lord, Mel. I hope you don't do that to your kid someday."

"Well if my kid is anything like Jacob then I'll do the same thing."

Alice lightly smacked my arm. "I'm sure they're not doing anything if you want to go see the cottage."

"You know I do." Alice gave me directions and I followed them as best as I could until I finally saw the little house she was talking about. Through the window I could see Edward and Bella moseying around the house. Bella occasionally looked down and smiled at what I assumed was Renesmee.

Edward opened the door before I even knocked. I scowled at him, "Reading my thoughts again, Eddie?"

"If they weren't so damn loud, I probably wouldn't." He smiled at me before enveloping me into a tight hug. "I know I shouldn't be, but I'm glad your mom left."

I rested my head against his cool chest, "Trust me, you can be happy all you want."

He chuckled quietly, "Please, come in. Bella will be happy to see you as well."

"I can hear you two, you know." Bella's amused voice echoed from the living room. I walked in past Edward and into her opened arms. "It's nice to see you again. Where's Jacob?"

I pulled away with a shrug, "In the car."

Edward began snickering as he walked up behind us, "You left him in the car?"

"He was sleeping. And I left the windows cracked!" We all burst into laughter. Once it died down, I looked around, "Where is my darling niece?"

Bella pointed me in the direction of the kitchen where baby Nessie was sitting in a high chair. My steps stopped short when I looked at the baby. I could feel Bella and Edward behind me and I knew that they could feel my disturbance.

"How?" I breathed.

They both answered, "We don't know." 


	21. Chapter 21

Life's Little Storms Chapter 21

~Melody~

I stared at Edward and Bella as if they had grown four heads. How was that even possible? I mean, I recall asking the same question when we found out that Bella was pregnant with Edwards baby. Not like a I can't get pregnant by him so we got an artificial baby, but she was legitimately having his baby. A human was having a vampire's baby. But now what they just explained, blew my mind.

"How is that even possible?" I whispered, blinking from them to Renesemee. She was blinking back at me with a giggle.

"We don't know. We walked into her room yesterday morning, and she literally grew over night."

I inhaled sharply, "Does that mean…"

Edward knew my thought before I could speak the final words, "We are hoping not."

"Has anything else happened in the thirty six hours we've been gone?" I rubbed a hand over my head and leaned my back into their couch.

An annoyed look passed over Bella's face while Edward hesitantly glanced at her. My eyes flickered between them, unsurely, "What?"

"You'll never guess what Seth took upon himself to do." I bit my lip. I knew Bella hadn't be happy about the imprinting, but what could he have done now?

"Tell me."

Edward pat Bella's hand, "He told Charlie about the supernatural world."

"Not only that, but he shifted in front of him!"

I gasped, "He did not! I thought there was some sort of rule about telling humans about the wolves without them being an imprint?"

Bella threw her hands up in the air, "I don't even know anymore, Melody."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "What the frick is going on?"

"Frick? Really, Mel?" I shot a short lived glare at Edward. His lips were twitching as he attempted to prevent an amused smirk from showing up on his face. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"This is a mess." I muttered. "How did Charlie take it?"

"Better than most surprisingly. He just didn't like that fact that Seth got naked in front of him." Horror made my fingertips turn cold and a dark red flush to spread over my cheeks. My fingertips lightly pushed against my mouth.

"Poor Charlie." I shook my head, "He was probably horrified!"

"His face probably mirrors yours." Edward leaned back and laughed.

"Oh man…" A small breath blew past my lips, "I think I'm ready to move on from this conversation."

Bella laughed slightly, "You don't think you've been scarred enough?"

I rubbed my knees before standing up, "I think I have. Besides it's been like twenty minutes, and I left my dog in the car."

Edward bent over and laughed harder. Bella cracked as smile as she rubbed Edward's back. I took my time walking back towards the Cullen house. It was cold outside, but it felt nice since it wasn't raining. I couldn't believe how fast September was going. Just when I thought the drama of Forks was over, it started right back up.

There was no point in going back to school, especially since Edward and Bella needed me right now. There was no way that I was going to drop out, but what else could I do? I sighed as I approached the house, noticing that Jacob was not in the car.

I walked in to find Alice standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed over her chest and a sour scowl on her pretty face. My eyes slowly trailed to my boyfriend who was sitting on their couch, mirroring Alice. His head turned towards me and the scowl on his face turned into a pitiful pout.

"You left me in the car." He jut his lower lip out further, "I woke up alone."

"I know," I cooed, running my fingers through his hair, "You were so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you up. Especially from all the running around you do."

I plopped down beside him, leaving little to no space between us. It was obvious that he was trying to hold on to whatever anger he had left, but my body being so close naturally made him want to move closer to me. My nose softly skimmed up his cheek as I pressed my lips to his jaw.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Jacob didn't answer as he shuddered. I smiled as I continued pressing kisses up his jaw to his cheek over to his ear, "Would it make you feel better if I made you something."

"I don't know." He mumbled, shifting slightly.

"What if I made you…" I smiled at him, "Cookies?"

If Jacob had been shifted, I could picture his ears perking up, "What kind of cookies?"

"Any kind you want, handsome."

He rolled his lips into a thin line in attempt to hide his growing happiness. I rested my chin on his shoulder and folded my left leg over his legs, "Come on, Jake. I know you want some."

Jacob turned his head towards me so that he was mere centimeters from my lips, "You know I want more than cookies."

I swallowed harshly and my heart fluttered in my chest, "Oh?"

"Yeah…" He breathed, his warm breath fanning over my face. My eyes slowly fell shut as we both leaned in towards each other.

"Guys!" A voice squeaked. We both yanked apart to look at Alice. My eyes widened into saucers. I had been so caught up in Jacob that I forgot Alice was still here. She had her tiny hands slapped over her eyes, "I am still here! And I don't know about you, but I really don't appreciate PDA."

"I don't know about you," Jacob mocked her small voice, "But I love PDA."

With those words, his fingers gently clamped around my chin, and he pulled my face back to his. His warm lips captured mine in a passionate kiss. A small sound of pleasure caught in my throat as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Oh, you two!" Alice growled, stomping a foot. "Fine, fine! I'm leaving."

With a small gust of wind, Alice disappeared from the room. Jacob and I pulled away from each other, and I tilted my head back with a laugh. Jake smiled down at me, "Now about those cookies…"

~Jacob~ Forty five minutes later, Melody slowly moved around the kitchen, in search of the specific bowls, ingredients, and tools we would need in order to make cookies. We had made a quick trip to the store to pick up bigger ingredients like milk and chocolate chips. I smiled as I watched her stand on her tip toes in attempt to reach a set of bowls.

"Here," I reached over her, easily clasping the bowl, "I've got it, angel."

She turned around once I back away and watched me as I began measuring out the eggs and flour. After a few minutes of her continuous staring, I finally smirked at her, "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to come help me?"

Melody's soft lips pulled into a small scowl, "It seems like you're fully capable of making them, Mr. Grumpy."

After a few minutes of silence, Melody walked beside me and leaned her head against my bicep. Her scent filled my senses in an instant. My world went from smelling like brown sugar to mint and roses. I turned my head to kiss her, but my entire torso ended up turning and the flour I had measured into the bowl spilled out on the floor.

Melody jumped back in surprise as a few curses rolled off of my tongue. We both turned to see that the flour had coated the floor in a soft blanket of white. Muttering more profanities, I knelt down to begin scooping the flour back into the bowl. It was no use considering it began clumping and spreading around the kitchen further.

I didn't realize that Melody hadn't been doing anything until a loud snort came from above me. I peeked up to see my imprint doubled over with a red face. I scowled at her.

"You know when we first met I thought man Jake, your imprint is going to be the sweetest girl in the world. She will help you clean up all of your messes. She'll never laugh in your face." I rolled my eyes at her, "Now look where we are."

Melody let out another snort and lightly smacked my shoulder, "Don't be such a grump, handsome. I am going to help you."

She knelt down beside me and began scooping up flour into the bowl. She spoke softly, "Hey, Jake?"

I glanced up at her, "Yeah?"

Her hands slapped my cheeks with a lazy grin. "Why the pale face?"

Melody dropped her hands with a cackling laugh. I tried to imagine myself with two tiny white hand prints on my face.

"Alright, missy, that's it." I let out a playful growl before launching myself at her. I used my hands to protect the back of her head as I tackled her to the flour dusted floor. Melody let out a loud squeal when a large white cloud puffed around us. Flour particles settled into her brown hair and onto her eyelashes.

"Jacob!" She groaned, placing her hands on my chest and tried to shove me off of her. "Goodness! How much do you weigh?!"

I grinned at her, "Probably around two hundred."

"More like two ton!" She wheezed, attempting to wiggle out from underneath me. Now that she was safely on the ground, I moved my hands from behind her head to beside it.

"I mean, I don't know about you, Lody, but I rather like this position." I pressed into her so that I could feel every bit of her through the annoying amount of clothing we had on. While registering these words, Melody bit into her lip. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she welcomed the feeling of us pressed together.

I leaned down and began pressing kisses along her neck, softly biting and sucking the soft skin. Melody's hands reached up and twisted into my hair. It seemed like eternity until my lips finally pressed against hers. She immediately responded with fast moving kisses. I leaned further into her, pressing my hips into hers. Melody's hands moved from my hair and she grabbed at my back. Her chest pressed firmly against mine, and our hips brushed together. I thought I was on Cloud 9 whenever Melody and I first kissed, but this feeling was nothing compared to the feeling I had now. The only other time we had ever gotten this heavy, Max had been sitting in the living room like some creep, but now we were completely alo-

"Oh my, God! Are you guys freaking serious?!"

I had fun writing this chapter haha. It is fun writing fluff scenes between Melody and Jacob. Anyways, I appreciate all of the favorites and reviews! I love knowing what y'all think when it comes to my writing. Don't forget that if you ever have any ideas, tell me! I love incorporating what y'all think should happen. Leave me a review, favorite, and I'll see you guys for the next chapter! :) Have a great rest of your week, now that you have gotten past Monday! 


	22. Chapter 22

Life's Little Storms Chapter 22

~Melody~

That night, I was sitting curled up on a recliner chair with a delicious bowl of spaghetti balanced on my knees. After Alice caught Jacob and I in a very compromising position on their kitchen floor, we sheepishly, well I sheepishly, cleaned up the flour mess before deciding that the cookies would have to wait for another day. I had dropped Jacob at home, insisting that I would leave me window unlocked.

Max was sitting in the couch next to me with his long legs stretched out onto the coffee table. His own bowl of pasta sat on his lap. He looked somewhat ridiculous. He had at least five paper towels covering his shirt so that he could casually eat his spaghetti without having to either lean forward and eat or without the fear of the noodles falling off of his fork and onto his green shirt.

We were competing with the Family Feud on TV. Steve Harvey was reading off questions and Max was trying so hard to beat me to it.

"Name something that you would not want to find in your wife's closet." The timer went up before either of the families could answer. Slowly ding by ding, answers started showing up.

Lazily I muttered, "Another man."

Max threw a hand up at the screen and yelled, "Money!"

Money popped up as the last answer before my answer popped up as the first one. Max let out a loud groan and his shoulders slumped in defeat, "If I can't beat my niece in a simple game of Family Feud, how am I supposed to keep running a business?"

"You're good at running your business, Max, and I'm good at beating uncles at television games."

"Games? As in your better at more than just one television gameshow?"

"Oh yeah, you should play me in Jeopardy."

The conflict on Max's face told me that he was considering it, but I knew how he was. He was going to accept it in three...two...

"Challenge accepted!" He basically yelped. "You, me, tomorrow. It is on my know it all niece!"

I laughed and shook my head as I placed my empty spaghetti bowl onto the coffee table. Quickly, I retracted my limbs to prevent the cold from invading my body. It was a fail attempt because goosebumps spread over my poor arms and legs.

"Max?" I asked quietly, rubbing my hands over my limbs. He hummed as he looked over at me. "When I first got here, you were so different to how you are now."

He nodded, recalling his cool behavior during my first day here. "To be honest, Melody, I didn't know what to expect from you. When I caught wind that your mother had left you and your father, I told myself it was because no one appreciated her. But your father called me a few days later sounding so broken and confused. I knew it was her own choice. Then he continued to send me photos of you, most of them had that girl in it. Allison?"

"Anna." I murmured.

"Right." He said quietly, "Then he abruptly called me in August. He was sounding broken and confused once again. This time it wasn't for his sake, it was for yours. He told me that you had become a zombie because when Anna died, a piece of you died with her. When I saw you that day in the airport, I was afraid. Afraid to say something that would set you off or send you off the deep end."

Max placed his bowl on the table then rested his forearms on his thighs. "But you met that boy. And it was like something inside of you lit up again. Besides breaking the vodka bottle, you had been so good, so pleasant. And I knew that I loved you just as much as your father."

I swallowed harshly, "I miss him."

"I know. I'm trying to convince him to get out here for Thanksgiving."

"Thank you." I smiled at my uncle, this time really smiling at him.

"You're welcome, Lody. You should see your father more than you have. I mean no thanks to your mother of course." He ran a hand through his hair as he rambled on.

I shook my head, "Not for that, Max."

"For what then?"

"For loving me when my mother didn't."

Max didn't say anything, he just stared at me. His eyes seemed to glaze over, and he ran a hand over his face. Max stood and yanked me off of the chair into his arms. He locked one arm around my shoulders then used the other to stroke my hair. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned against his paper towel covered chest. Max rested his head on the tops of mine.

"I'm sorry that your mother didn't love you enough, kiddo."

After our five minute long hug, Max wiped a hand over his face then sent me off to my room, claiming that I really needed to shower. Which I chose to do since Jacob was due in my room in an hour. I probably reeked over 'blood sucking leaches'. I have known Jacob for a year now, but the thought of him coming over to cuddle in my bed still made butterflies the size of pterodactyls fly around in my stomach.

I was gathering my towels when I noticed something lying on top of my bedspread. Holding my hair back, I bent over to look at what it was. Two envelopes were resting next to each other. In a fancy, looped script, one read Lody and the other one read The Mutt. My eyebrows pulled together in confusion as I flipped open the one with my nickname on it. I doubt any of the Cullens would cross the treaty line to give me something as minuscule as a letter.

Flipping it open, my heart stopped when I finally recognized the handwriting. I almost face palmed at my stupidity. How could I not recognize Anna's handwriting?

_Dear Lody,_

_I know I haven't been around since I told you to forgive your wolf. Every time I tried to enter your life, I noticed that it was already filled to the brim with people who adore you. Even the smelly werewolves on this side miss how you and Jacob used to hang around. But this letter isn't for me to tell you how I have pretty much stalked you for the last month._

_The point of it is, is I'm leaving to find a new home. There isn't a place in your life for me anymore. At first I thought that fact hurt, but how could I fit into it? The Anna you know died the moment you thought was attacked._

_Don't forget about me, Lody. Hopefully one day I will return, and you will see that even though I'm a vampire, and you have like ten thousand vampires surrounding you, I am still the Anna you grew up with._

_Don't forget. With love,_

_Anna._

I hadn't been aware of my tears or the fact that Jacob had somehow managed to slip into the room until one of his large fingers caught one of the tears falling down my cheek. His face slowly came into view as he knelt in front of me.

"Melody?" He asked softly. "What's the matter, baby?"

I gestured to the note in my hand, "With everything going on… I didn't even notice…"

Jacob looked at the note briefly before scooping me into his arms. He turned around and sat on the bed so that I was cuddled into his lap. His large hand smoothed down my curls as he calmly hushed me and told me that things were going to be okay.

"She'll come back, Lody." He muttered into my ear, "She'll come back."

Eventually, I managed to convince Jacob that I was okay, but I needed to shower before settling into bed. Steam slowly began to fill my tiny bathroom, and I looked around the room in attempt to find my makeup wipes. My eyeliner and mascara had run down my face when I was crying to Jacob.

How could she think I could forget her? I wondered as I looked into the mirror. The red streak in my eyes was a stark contrast to the hazel color. Anna had permanently marked me. Not just on my shoulder, but on my soul as well. I had known her for so many years that just when I was really healing from her death, she turned up alive. It was my fault though. I had gotten so caught up in my drama with Jake and the Cullens that I had single handedly forgotten about one of the most important people in my life. I pressed my head into my hands.

_I am so sorry, Anna._

_,*._

_The first thing I noticed was the names underneath the switches in front of me. It started off with Anna's name, followed by Jacob's name, all of the members of the packs, and every single one of the Cullens, including Renesemee._

_"What the hell?" I muttered as I tried to lean forward. A metal bar rested across my lap, keeping me locked down to my seat. The room had a harsh, gray haze to it which made the fluorescent light above me make my eyes burn. My fingers clawed at the metal bar in attempt to get it off, but it didn't budge. Tears brimmed my eyes and my lips began to quiver as my finger tips turned cold. "Where am I?"_

_"That's an excellent question, dear." The voice behind me wasn't deep, but it was a male. "I like to refer to it as the Room of Decision Making. It is a room where you make important, life changing decisions."_

_My eyes ran over the names in front of me. "What kind of decisions?"_

_"Oh, any kind of decision, Melodia." The man finally circled me, I could feel their eyes focused on my head. We locked eyes once he finally managed to get into my sight. I cowered away when I noticed the color of his eyes. His face flashed between his own and the red head who tried to kill Bella. His black hair was perfectly straight, not a strand out of place. It curled around his collarbone. The man's face was the color of fresh fallen snow. He was terrifying. "But for you. It will be an extremely important decision."_

_"What is it?" A chill ran down my spine and I curled my fingers around the bar._

_"I want you to choose, Melodia." He ran a single hand over the many switches in front of me. "Choose one or all will suffer."_

_The blood drained from my face, "What does that mean?"_

_"You have to choose who lives and who suffers, or they all suffer."_

_"What?" A tear fell from my eye. "How am I supposed to choose?"_

_"Go on instinct."_

_"There is no 'instinct'. I don't want anyone to suffer!"_

_The man's perfect face pinched into a pout, "But then everyone will have to."_

_"No." I muttered, pushing my fingers through my curls. My eyes frantically scanned over the names once more, but I couldn't bring myself to pick out one of the names._

_"It could be Anna. The best friend who left you to defend yourself against the vampires before trying to change you into one herself. Or it could be Jacob, the boyfriend who continually hurt you. What about Bella? That girl played with your man and you ended up with a broken heart."_

_"I forgave them."_

_"Did you, though?" His slammed his fists onto the table in front of me. "Can you really forgive someone all the way after the continued to break you?"_

_I scowled at him, "I'm not broken."_

_"Have you looked into a mirror lately?" He leaned back with a sadistic chuckle, "Of course you have. You wake up every morning, look into the mirror, and you are reminded of the chaos of your life."_

_"I'm not broken!"_

_"Choose, Melodia."_

_"No!" I screamed._

_"Choose!"_

_"No!"_

_"Choose or so help me, I'll choose for you!" His pale hands began reaching for one of the switches._

_With one last scream, I jumped forward with my eyes closed and yanked one of the switches. In an instant screams began to fill the room. Tears fell down my face even faster and my screams soon matched whoever else was screaming._

_"It has been done." The man murmured before stepping into the dark corner and disappearing._

_The light above me began to flicker and I pressed my hands into my ears. I sobbed, "I'm sorry. I am sorry!"_

~Jacob~

Sleep nowadays was something I rarely found. The guilt over my friends and my family was slowly but surely eating me alive. I missed them. While I love being in charge, I miss being with my true friends, not the Cullens.

I sighed as I looked over at Melody. She was so happy being around the Cullens, and now with Nessie in the picture, she probably would tie me to a tree if I suggested that we stick around here for a couple of days. Even if she had agreed, I doubt the guys would want to see me. After I pulled that stunt to let the Cullens go out and feed.

"I'm not broken." Melody muttered next to me. I ignored her words and brushed my fingers along her forehead, pushing the loose curls away from her eyes, which were still closed. I pulled my hand away slowly. A few more moments passed of my silent thinking when Melody screamed next to me. My eyes widened and I quickly glanced at the door, waiting for Max to come running in. The seconds seemed to tick by slowly, but no one came bursting through the door.

I turned back to Melody to see her looking up at me with glassy eyes. A couple of tears had already escaped down her red cheeks.

"Melody?" I asked softly, afraid to startle her in any way. She pushed herself into a sitting position, and she wiped her palms down her pants. I rubbed a hand and rested it at her neck. "What's wrong, angel?"

She ran a shaky hand through her hair, "A nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" My voice was still soft.

"This man. No," She shook her head, "Not a man. A vampire. I was stuck in this room, and there were these switches in front of me with all of your names on it. The vampire showed up after I saw all of the names. He made me choose who to torture. If I didn't choose, then all of you would suffer. He started yelling, so I…I…"

"You don't have to finish, love." I whispered, brushing my lips against her cheek. "I understand if you feel like you can't tell me."

A sob broke past her frowning lips, "It was awful, Jacob. He was yelling at me. And I felt so cold and suffocated. I chose someone, but I closed my eyes."

I cupped my crying girlfriends face, "It's over now. You're awake, and I am here. And I will never ever let someone take you away. Especially not a stupid bloodsucker."

"I know." She sniffled before sagging against my chest. "I just don't want anyone to get hurt. Especially by my choosing."

"They won't. We're done with the bad vamps. The Cullens are finally living their happily ever after. Just like you and me."

"I think you need to make up with the pack, Jacob."

I looked at her with surprise. "What makes you say that?"

"When I came into my room tonight, before you found me, there were two letters on my bed. One for me, and one for you."

"From who?"

"Anna." A fresh set of tears poured out of her eyes. "She's gone, Jake. I've been so caught up with everything that was happening with my mom and the Cullens. I didn't even notice how she had disappeared. How bad is that? I should be happy that my best friend is alive. The pack… They're your family whether y'all are mad at each other or not. You shouldn't live your life with regrets."

"Sometimes things get out of hand, Melody. You honestly can't blame yourself." Not wanting to see her upset any longer, I laid back down and tugged her so that she was lying on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and rested my chin on top of her head. Our fingers interlocked on top of the blankets. "Go to sleep, Lody. I'll stay awake and protect you from the evil vampires."

She snuggled into my side, "Okay, Jake. If you want to read the letter, it's on the table next to you."

"Okay, beautiful."

"I love you," She whispered.

I pressed a kiss against her head, "I love you too, Mel."

Once I was sure she was asleep, I reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the envelope. A part of me was afraid to open the letter. What could her best friend possibly have to say to me. Well you won't know unless you actually open the letter, dumbass. I rolled my eyes at my inner voice then tore open the baby blue envelope.

_Dear Jacob,_

_I know you're reading this thinking what could this girl possibly have to say to me? Well it is quite a few things so don't give up on me just yet._

_First of all, thank you so much for helping turn Melody from the sad broken girl I left into a girl I don't even know. She is the happiest I have ever seen her. When I woke up in Victoria's army, I thought that I would be able to do whatever Victoria wanted then be able to go back to my old life with Melody. That was before I found out that I sparkle in the sunlight. However, when I saw her in the woods that day, still so broken and so lost, I knew that it wasn't only me who was hurting her. Once she went away to South Carolina, I stayed behind to observe you and I realized that you were part of the reason as to why she was hurting. But you were also one of the reasons that she learned how to smile again. That is why I encouraged her to forgive you. Now that she has, I am leaving her in your care. Please take care of her until I feel as though I can once again be a part of her life._  
_Don't worry, Jacob. One day you and I will meet, and I will have some interesting payback for you hurting her. Can't wait for that day._

_Looking out for you and Mel,_

_Anna._

**_Hey, guys! I hope y'all are having a good week! Leave me a review with suggestions, comments, or just tell me how your week is going :)_**


	23. Chapter 23

Life's Little Storms Chapter 23:

~Melody~

The next morning I cracked one eye open hesitantly. My dreams had mostly been fitful until the last time where I went to sleep and it was like floating through a peaceful darkness. Jacob had woken up every single time, and he would rub my back until I finally fell asleep. Now I woke with my body was clasped tightly against Jacob's side. He had both of his arms wrapped tightly around me while my head rested on his firm chest. With a smile on my face, I inhaled and stretched out my back. Jacob shifted slightly, but his eyes didn't open.

I closed my eyes once again. The longer I was awake, the sooner my hunger would come. I hate morning hunger because if I don't eat I get crabby.

A few minutes went by, but sleep was not coming back to me. I peeked an eye open at my sleeping boyfriend before stretching more, nudging him further. His small snore stuttered before continuing on the normal pattern. My lips pulled into a scowl, and this time when I stretched, I pressed my cold toes against his leg. This time his arms tightened around me, crushing me to his chest. A small 'oomph' escaped my lips.

"You're…squishing…me…" I spluttered out, pushing against him.

Jacob nuzzled the top of my head, "That's what you get for waking me up."

"It was an accident."

Jacob abruptly flipped me over onto my back and looked down at me. His brown eyes glittered down at me as he whispered, "You're a liar, Melody Grace."

I fake gasped, "Am not!"

"Oh, please." He snorted, "The only time you force me to wake up is when you put your little demon talons on me."

I peeked underneath the blankets and wiggled my toes, "I thought you found my toes cute."

He looked with me before giving a defeated sigh, "I do find them cute. Even when they're unnaturally cold."

"Yeah," I pouted my lips slightly. "Anyways, you're right. I did purposely wake you up."

"Surprise, surprise." He rolled his eyes. "The question is why."

Reaching between us, I rubbed my stomach, "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, you know I'm feeling a little hungry too." Jacob stretched like a lion, a playful glint in his eye. "But I don't think it's food I want."

"What do you-" My words were cut off when Jacob shoved his face into my neck. I loud squeal left my lips as he gently nipped at my neck. I pushed at his shoulders, but Jacob didn't budge. "Stop! Stop!"

A loud laugh left me, "I can't breath!"

He wrestled with me for a couple of more seconds before leaning back up. He quickly closed the space once more by leaning forward and capturing my lips with his. My grip on his bare shoulders moved so that my arms wrapped around his neck. One of his hands gripped my waist tightly, and he pressed his chest against mine. Our quick, passionates came to a slow. My fingers softly combed through the hair that curled at his neck.

"Let's go out to breakfast." He said ruggedly. Still coming down from my Jacob high, I simply nodded.

I looked down at my t-shirt and shorts, "Do I have to change?"

Jacob gave me a grin before reaching his hand down past my hip to the curve of my backside. A loud squeak left my lips when he gave it a firm squeeze. "I don't think so, Lody. I don't want other guys there to think that they can stare at what's mine."

I rolled my eyes before finally managing to push him off of me. I stood with a stretch before crossing my room to my drawers. Much to my happiness, my black sweatpants were lying on top all of my other pants. I quickly pulled them on before grabbing my University of Georgia sweatshirt and threw it on to avoid having to put on a bra.

"Well if I have to wear pants then you have to put on a shirt." I stated with a hand on my hip. Jacob's eyebrows shot up as he ran a hand over his defined chest.

"But why should we deny the people of my beauty?"

I cocked an eyebrow before tugging on the waist of my sweatpants, "Well if you don't have to wear a shirt then I definitely don't have to wear this pants."

Jacob shot out of the bed and gripped my wrists in his hand before I could even blink. "No, no, no. If anyone is going to be taking off your pants, it's going to be me."

"Hmm," I let go of the band, "No one has time for that because I am starving. Find your shirt, sir."

"Okay." I set the coffee cups down on the table, "Black coffee for me. And a feminine, sugary drink for my very masculine boyfriend."

"It isn't my fault you're able to drink the coffee of a soulless person."

I rolled my eyes before plopping down on the cold seat in front of him. In between us sat a bunch of different kinds of pastries, scones, and bagels. I had gotten a blueberry bagel, but Jacob had insisted on getting nearly every breakfast treat the case had to offer.

"Whatever." I said, popping a piece of bagel into my mouth. "What do you want to do today, boyfriend?"

"I was actually hoping that we could hang around here today. Maybe go to the house and see dad. Hang out in the garage…"

I narrowed my eyes at his hesitation, "What's wrong, Jake?"

"Well I know how much you like going over to the Cullen's to be with Nessie, so I don't want to get in the way of that."

Rolling my eyes, I placed my hand on the top of the table with my palm facing up. Jake took the hint and placed his large hand in mine. I softly rubbed a circle into the back of his hand.

"I do love being around them, but I'm also into what you want to do, handsome." I frowned at him, "I'm sorry you felt like you had to keep that a secret. Am I really controlling?"

"No, baby, I just didn't want to get in the way of you spending time with the. They're practically your family."

"Yeah, but at the end of the day," I smiled at him, "You're the one I'll be with."

A wide grin spread across Jacob's face. It was so beautiful that for a second I thought that the sun had broken through the gray clouds outside.

"That sounds like a yes to my marriage idea."

I laughed, "Don't get ahead of yourself."

~Jacob~

An hour later, Melody was lying across the hood of the Rabbit with a car magazine held above her face. It was hard not to just flat out stare at her. The plain white t-shirt was pulled up slightly from where she was holding up her arms. It left a large strip of her stomach exposed. The thought of kissing it made my lips tingle. Cringing, I shook my head. Being with Melody was turning me into a girl.

"Okay, Jake, how are you supposed to be fixing up that bike if you keep looking over here every twenty seconds?" Melody pushed herself into a sitting position, a teasing grin pulling at her soft, pink lips. Her curls were all flipped to one side, and her hazel eyes glittered at me. "Is there something you need?"

"No not something I need, more like something I want."

"Well why don't you come get it?" She turned so that her legs were dangling over the front of the car.

"Maybe I will."

My imprint cocked an eyebrow at me, "I'm waiting."

I placed the wrench down on the bench beside me before slowly walking over towards her. She placed her hands behind her so that she was slightly leaning backwards. I situated myself between her legs, rested my hands over hers, and leaned towards her. Melody's head tilted back just slightly, and her eyes fluttered close. My lips brushed over hers, but for the moment she was distracted, I yanked the magazine from under her hand.

"Thanks, Lody." I grinned as I began to turn around.

"Hey!" Her hands grabbed my shoulders and she locked her legs around my waist. "Get back here!"

My smile widened as I tossed the magazine across the garage and cupped her face. She quickly crushed her lips to mine. A giggle left her when I pushed her down until her back was pressed to the hood of the car. Her arms and legs remained locked around me as I pressed every inch I could manage against her. As I was about to lift her up into my arms, there was a soft knock on the door.

Melody and I quickly yanked apart then scrambled to turn around to see Sam standing in the door with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Um…" He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I can come back…later?"

Melody swiped a hand through her hair, "No it's okay, Sam. I can go wait in the house while y'all discuss whatever needs to be talked about."

My eyebrows furrowed together, and I stared intensely at Melody, silently begging her to not leave the two of us here. Melody, don't you dare.

She glared at me, get over yourself and talk to him!

No!

She crossed her arms over her chest, Don't be such a baby.

Our small stare off was interrupted by Sam clearing his throat once more. "I actually wanted to talk to both of you. If that was okay."

"That's fine. Right, Jacob?" My tiny girlfriend raised her challenging eyes to meet mine, and I knew that there were no amount of werewolves or vampires that would save me if I said no.

"Sure, why not?" Slowly I turned around so that I was fully facing Sam. I had never seen the oh so powerful Alpha squirm underneath so much attention before. It was strange seeing him so uncomfortable.

"I've been wanting to talk to you…both of you…since that night at the Cullen's, but you were never here. And I didn't want to cross the line again in case they were angry."

"They're not angry at you, Sam." Melody said softly. "Everyone is happy."

"Well, that's good. But does that mean that you two are happy?"

"Yes." She began stepping towards him, and my fingers itched to pull her back. "Well not completely."

Melody stopped whenever she was in arms distance of Sam, "We are still missing the other half of our family."

"What?"

"Can we please get past the awkward apologies and just hug it out already?"

Sam didn't get a chance to respond because Melody had already launched herself at him. Her arms wrapped around his neck left her feet dangling in the air. With a surprised look on his face, he slowly wrapped his arms around her small body. The surprise slowly edged away and was replaced a happy smile.

Sam dipped his head so that it rested on her shoulder, "Thank you, Melody."

They let go of each other after a couple more seconds of hugging. I finally walked forward. I used one hand to lace my fingers with Melody's then I stuck the other one out towards Sam. The surprise was back on his face, but he took my hand and gave it a firm shake.

"And thank you, Jacob."

I rolled my lips into a line and I nodded. I didn't know what to say to him. A part of me, the part of me that wanted to be back in the pack, was ecstatic that the drama was finally over between us. But then there was the part of me that was still hesitant because he had hurt my imprint.

But staring at the happiness on my imprints face, the part with my doubt was gone.


	24. Chapter 24

Life's Little Storms

~Jacob~

That night Melody stood in the center of my kitchen mixing lettuce and dressing in a large bowl while humming to herself. Her long hair was draped over her back. It had gotten so long over the year that it was hard to believe how long it had been. Mostly, I was amazed by how she was able to stand strong through the storm I call my life.

For a brief second, the kitchen morphed into a new one, and Melody was facing me. Instead of a bowl in her hands, she would smooth her hands over a swollen belly with my mother's wedding ring perfectly perched on her left ring finger. The same soft smile on her face as she continued to rub her pregnant belly.

The image quickly dissipated when soft fingers brushed down my cheek. I looked up at her beautiful face as worry clouded her features, "Where'd you go?"

"Just lost in thought, angel." I took her hands into mine, so overwhelmed with the amount of love for her that I felt breathless. I never felt that with Bella. What I felt for her was very dull compared to what I felt for Melody.

The peace in our little bubble gave us was abruptly cut short when her cell phone began to jingle and vibrate. She groaned softly before looking down at the caller ID.

"Hey, Edward." I scowled which caused her to smile at me, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Her eyebrows closed together before she locked eyes with me. I could catch small pieces of their conversation and started gathering my car keys and Melody's jacket. "We're on her way."

The ride to the Cullen's was long and quiet. Melody sat in the passenger seat with her thumb nail tightly clasped between her teeth. Her eyes were focused on the trees flying by us. I reached over and grabbed her hand in mine then let it rest on my thigh.

"Everything will be okay, Melody. I promise."

Her only reply was a sigh and nod. Melody was out of the car before I even had the chance to put it in park. She flew up the stairs into the house. By the time I got inside, she was staring at the child who seemed to replace baby Renesmee. Even though we knew she was growing fast, it seemed as though years had passed since we had last seen them.

Everyone was already in the room, except it seemed emptier than usual. Esme sat in the corner of the living room. Her perfect face seemed to be broken by deep sadness and confusion. Many of the others held the same facial expression, but it wasn't as devastating to look at.

Edward slowly began to explain how their cousin Irena had witnessed Bella, Seth, and Nessie had been out in the snow. Except she witness Nessie jumping high up in the air to catch the ones that were freshly falling. Irena, as Edward explained it, didn't know what else to do except go forward the Volturi to tell them what she had seen. Once everything was decided, Alice saw that the Volturi was coming here.

Melody wrapped her arms around herself, "But she grows everyday? How can they say she is something when she isn't?"

"We are going to try and gather people to help us, but we aren't sure who will commit."

Renesmee sensed Melody's growing worry and stepped forward to wrap her arms around Melody's waist. She rested her head on Melody's stomach, in return Melody combed through Nessie's hair with her fingers. A single tear dropped from Melody's chin onto the top of Nessie's head. Nessie pulled back and reached for her face. Melody kneeled down in front of her and allowed Nessie to rest a soft hand on her face. It was quiet as Nessie showed whatever it was to Lody.

Melody's eyes screwed shut as she gripped Nessie close to her, "I love you, too, Ness."

Edward wrapped an arm around Bella, and Seth looked down at his feet. I didn't know how it was for him. When Melody was hurt, I knew she was going to live. But with Nessie… all of the Cullens, our days together are numbered. We all stood there until I sensed a presence outside. All heads turned to see Sam approaching the front of the house. Without looking at the others, I walked out to meet him.

"She and Jasper crossed our lands to the ocean last night." He said as Carlisle glanced over the note.

Esme looked at him, "Carlisle…"

"They left us."

Rosalie with a clear face asked, "Why?"

"She didn't say."

Bella stepped forward, "Can I see that?"

Carlisle handed her the note without question. She analyzed it before folding it into her pocket. Sam nodded before shifting and leaving back to patrol. We went back inside to find Nessie and Melody sitting at the piano.

The sound they created together was beautiful. I had almost forgotten Melody's love for music. Somedays it was like it was consumed by her hate and spite towards her mother. But now, as she smiled down at Renesmee, I knew that it was still there. Letting them have their peace, I turned towards Edward.

"Where do we start?"

He thought for a second before answering, "Irena's family."

,*.

Melody, Renesmee, and I sat cramped in the back of Edward's Volvo as he drove us through the mountains. Bella and him sat in the front in a stony silence while Melody kept Renesmee entertained by playing many games with her. The one she was on now was she would name a letter and Renesmee would have to name something that began with that letter. It was clever enough to keep them smiling through the long journey.

The game slowly died out; however, when we pulled in front of a large house. Edward was the only one to get out of the car. We watched as they began to speak. Bella turned back to look at us.

"Why is your bride waiting in the car?"

"And wolf? A human?" One of the blonde's stared intently at the car, "What is going on?"

"My family is in danger. I need your help."

"What has happened?"

"It's hard to explain, but I need you to be open minded, can you do that?"

"Of course."

"Okay, time to meet some new people." Bella spoke softly.

Nessie looked at her uncertainly, "What if they don't like me?"

Lody wrapped her bigger hand around Nessie's, "They're going to love you, sweetheart."

Bella tried to give her a smile, "They will once they understand you."

"They've never met someone like you before." I said softly. Melody smiled at me from over the top of her head. It was somewhat guilty because she knew I wasn't thrilled about her being here. But after a brief argument, Melody won once she made the point that her time with them are limited and she wants to be greedy. It was hard to deny her that, especially with her stupidly gorgeous puppy dog eyes.

Bella smiled at me and Nessie before getting out of the car. Melody took Nessie's hand, but as soon as they laid eyes on her they all flinched away and started hissing at Edward to get her out of here.

"She's not what she looks like." Edward pleaded.

"This is a crime!" One yelled as she began to charge. Edward swiftly shoved the first one to the ground, but the one following her looked as though she had an electric current pulsing through her. My steps faltered and I gripped Melody closer to me. Bella sped forward and knocked the girl on her ass.

"She has blood in her veins! You can feel her warmth." Edward continued.

The brunette who had not moved spoke, "I can feel it."

I could feel Edward's tension let up, "I am her biological father. Bella's her mother."

"Impossible." One of them hissed.

"It's true. She was born while I was still human." With one look, I picked up Nessie into my arms and gripped Melody's hand before walking forward. The rest of their conversation didn't matter as Nessie began to show the bloodsuckers how she communicates. The smaller blonde's tense face went slack as she began to realize that Edward and Bella spoke the truth.

Melody looked beyond thrilled and hope began to glow in her eyes. I smiled down at my imprint and squeezed her hand. Her mood and smile were so infectious that I couldn't help but feel the hope as well.

,*.

Days began to pass and with each passing day more and more vampires began to come out of their caves to meet Renesmee. Most of the ones who came were not like the Cullen's in the way they led their lifestyle, but they promised not to feed in the area. It didn't matter because it made me uncomfortable for them to be around Lody.

Yet her stubborn ass only left the Cullen's house when she was begged by Max to show him some affection. Fortunately, like me, Melody's southern charm and beauty captured the new vampires affection. When she or Renesmee walked into the room their faces would light up. Most nights they sat at the piano and everyone would crowd around to watch.

Most nights I spent helping young teenagers in their early stages of turning. I would slip quietly into the Cullen's house where a single plate would be left for me to eat before I would go upstairs to my imprint already asleep in bed. As quietly as I could, I slipped into bed, kissed her cheek, and allowed to lose myself in her scent and my dreams.

Many mornings were spent just us in bed until her hangry nature took over. I didn't want to say it to her, but I knew that they would eventually ask the pack to stand by in case a fight did break out. I wasn't going to say it because I knew I could never truly say goodbye to her.

One night when I came in I found Melody sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked up at me with watery eyes. Instinct took over and I immediately began to search for something to show me that she was hurt in anyway.

"Jacob," She laughed a pitiful crying laugh before sniffing, "What are you doing?"

"Are you hurt? What's wrong?" She grabbed my hands from her arms and sat them in her lap.

Her cheeks brightened a deep red, "It's silly."

"What is?"

Her hands softly cupped my face, "I miss you. I miss it being just you and me in your garage, stealing kisses, just being us… It's so serious nowadays. I have this weight on my chest like everything I care about and love is about to be gone and I don't know how to stop it."

I softly captured her lips with mine. Her lips desperately moved against mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed herself against me. Between kisses I managed to mutter, "I'm not going anywhere."

I picked her up and gently placed her on her back. Her hands were everywhere as were mine. Every time we had gotten this close Max or someone had interrupted us. But as minutes passed, no one came to the door. Melody's shirt rose as I pressed soft kisses to her flat tummy. Her small gasps and smiles were what brought me to taking her shirt off. As I took mine off, she trailed her fingers over my stomach until they rested over my heart. She didn't have to speak the words because I could feel them. I could feel her love.

That night I forgot that vampires were coming to take my family away, I forgot that new pack members were springing up from the ground like daisies. I forgot everything except that the girl in front of me is my forever and always.

~Melody~

By the time I woke up the next morning, Jacob had already left to deal with his pack business. But like in the movies, a single note laid on the pillow next to my head.

Melody,

As you know, life always comes knocking before anyone is ready to exit their blissful state. I didn't want to wake you because you know what they say about waking the dead, but I tried anyway. You slept through it like always. I will see you for lunch, imprint.

Love, Jake.

I smiled at the simple note before groaning and collapsing back onto the soft sheets. If it weren't for my pestering stomach I would've gladly waited for Jacob to come back, but like he said life doesn't work that way.

"Morning, Lody." Renesmee chirped from her place at the table. I smiled at the young girl as I grabbed coffee and toast. Esme affectionally rubbed my back with a smile. I hated this for her. For all of them. When I first heard of vampires and werewolves, I would have never guessed it would have turned out this way. These people were my family.

"What do you want to do today, chickpea?" Renesmee giggled at me, and I smiled at her.

"Can we play outside? I'm really tired of being inside."

"Yes, ma'am." Renesmee smiled her dazzling smile at me before running off to get dressed.

Nessie ran through the trees, her long brown hair trailing behind her. Her laugh bounced off and around us. My own laugh followed hers, but mine was a lot more breathless. Cardio was not my thing. Ever.

"Catch me, Melody!" She laughed. I pushed harder, but two tan arms reached from behind a tree and snatched her up. Her laughter turned to squeals of joy. Jacob poked his head out from behind the tree, a goofy lopsided smile plastered on his face. He walked forward with a squirming Nessie over his shoulder. He pressed a brief kiss to my lips before grabbing my hand.

"Lunch already, handsome?"

He faked an offended facial expression, "Already? Well excuse me, judgey. I am a growing boy. I require at least six meals a day."

I rolled my eyes, "So needy."

All three of us stood in the kitchen making sandwiches. Renesmee was in charge of getting the bread and mayonnaise ready, while I put on toppings, then big masculine Jacob handled cutting them in half. I rolled my eyes once more because apparently he isn't capable of more. As I got up to refill drinks, I turned to watch Jacob joke around with Nessie. It was nice to see him let up instead of being stressed over everything going on. It was strange feeling so much love for one person.

,*.

Unfortunately, as far as spending time with people goes, Christmas was starting to inch its way closer and I was going crazy trying to get all of the gifts ready. The days I wasn't shopping, I was baking cookies with Renesmee and Charlie. Or decorating the cafe with Max. Or helping Jacob's dad decorate their Christmas tree.

I unwrapped my scarf as I walked through my bedroom door. The grin on my face only got wider when I spotted Jacob sitting on my bed. "Hey, Jake!" I chipped, but the joyful feeling I was feeling disappeared at the look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, stopping in my tracks. My eyes trailed from his face to the folder resting in his hands. "What is that?"

Instead of saying anything he handed it to me. I took it slowly, my hands shaking. In the envelope there was a shit ton of cash and two passports. One of them was a picture of Renesmee with the last name Wolf instead of Cullen. The second passport was one of Jacob with the last name Wolf. I dug through the envelope trying to find a third, but there wasn't one.

"What is this, Jacob?"

Suddenly angered, Jacob shot up, "What does it look like, Melody? This was what Alice saw! Bella, Edward… They're not going to make it!"

My eyebrows tugged together, "But…"

"But what?"

"What about me?" I yelled selfishly. I held the envelope up before throwing it down. "It doesn't look like I'm in on the plan, Jacob!"

"That isn't the worst problem right now, Melody!"

A sharp breath left me, but I quietly asked, "Why not?"

"People are about to die, Melody."

"So that makes it okay for me to just wave Jacob Wolf out the door?"

Jacob shook his head, "I don't know, Melody."

I swallowed hard, "Well you can figure out at home."

"Are you serious?"

I couldn't talk over the lump in my throat, so I just nodded. Jacob muttered something I couldn't hear before stomping past me. The only noise I could hear was him slamming the door before I melted to my knees and started sobbing into my knees.

Wow has it really been since January 18? Oops. One more chapter then the epilogue. I cannot believe it is almost over! Please take a second to review because it means so much to me! Hope everyone is doing well, especially those who have started school!


	25. Chapter 25

Life's Little Storms

_~Melody~_

Days came and pass, apologies said and done, but I think the only reason I forgave him was because Christmas was two days away and I didn't want to be mad at the guy I loved come Christmas day. That and he and Max sat outside my room for hours. Max begging me to forgive him because he was sick of hearing the poor kids whining, and Jacob telling me he was incredibly sorry.

It was finally Christmas morning and I was out delivering my gifts to everyone. First was Max because I lived with him and I didn't want to have to hurt his feelings. Then I phoned my father to tell him Merry Christmas and say thank you for my 'Thinking of You' candle. My mother got a sarcastic Merry Christmas text.

I somehow managed to get away from Max's drunken self long enough to change out of my pajamas into a cute santa dress with white stockings and black ankle boots.

"Merry Christmas!" I yelled as I burst through the Swan's front door. Nessie and Jacob both paused with goofy grins on their faces.

"You look like Santa, Melody." Renesmee giggled before launching away once more. Jacob walk over with my favorite, sunny smile on his face. He playfully spun me around and dipped me.

"May I kiss you, Mrs. Clause?" He brushed his nose against mine.

"I think you were on my naughty list, mister." I giggled.

"That's exactly where I wanted to be." He whispered before pressing his lips against mine.

"Seth, Leah stop eating." Charlie walked into the room and gave an exasperated sigh, "Jacob, Melody stop kissing!"

Jacob let my waist go, but his hand soon found mine. Edward and Bella came into the room with large smiles as they handed Charlie his gift. Edward tried his best to catch my eye, but I was still upset about the passport thing with Jacob.

I ignored them as I handed Jacob his gift. He had never told me specifically what he wanted, so it was hard to think of something good enough to give to him. It was a Deep Sea Sand Art wheel. Every time you spun the glass ring around delicate tendrils of light ad dark sand shift from deserts, mountains, clouds, rain, and ocean before flowing into one to create a whole new picture. I thought it was beautiful and calming.

"I didn't know what to give you," I blushed, "If you don't like it, I kept the receipt."

The look in Jacob's eyes was so soft and sweet that I couldn't help but smile at him. "I love it, Melody."

My grin widened, "Really?"

"Yes." He pressed a kiss against my cheek. He handed me a small wrapped box which I opened to reveal a delicate silver chain on the end of it was a Clef note hanging on it. In the center of the note was a diamond. My eyes widened.

"It's beautiful, Jacob." I turned around so that he could clasp it around my neck. It fell perfectly in the center of my chest. I smiled happily and snuggled into his side.

"You know," He whispered softly into my ear, "Thirty years from now, I'm not going to think about the vampires or the Volturi. I'm going to think about how this moment is beyond perfect."

I tilted my head back and kissed his lips lightly, "Me too, Jake."

"I made this for you, Melody." Renesmee handed me a sheet of paper with a well drawn red wolf, Jacob, and a girl with brown curly hair and hazel eyes with a red dash on them riding him. I handed her the gift that I bought for her.

"Thank you, Nessie. I love it." I kissed the side of her head.

The rest of the day was filled with laughter, food, and Christmas movies. Every chance he got Jacob would steal kisses and hugs. I knew he was trying to make up for our fight the other day, and he was trying to tell me that we would still be together after all was said and done with the Volturi. But if it went the way Alice predicted, I could never see him again.

,*.

I walked into Jacob's garage with a worried expression on my face. He sat on the bench with his elbows resting on his thighs. It made me think back to the other night in my bedroom. His young face was aged with worry and stress. His tired brown eyes met mine. They were filled with guilt.

"What's wrong?" I asked, even though I didn't want to know the answer. My dinner started churning deep within my stomach.

"That night that the last of the bloodsuckers started showing up-" Jacob paused with hesitation. "I promised Bella that if it came to a fight with the Volturi that the pack… that I would fight with them."

I stared at him, anger replacing the sick feeling, "You asked me the other night how I could be so selfish."

Jacob opened his mouth to reply, but I held up a finger to stop him, "Twice, Jacob. You've gone off _twice_ to fight a battle that isn't yours! How… How could you not tell me?!"

"I wanted to, but I was scared of how you would react."

I swallowed harshly, "What am I supposed to do? Just sit around and when I don't hear from you? Oh wait, that was already the plan, wasn't it?"

"You don't understand, Melody. Bella is apart of my family."

I gripped the hair at the top of my head, "And I am your imprint, Jacob. Sam puts Emily above _everyone_, yet I am constantly fighting to be your number one."

"It isn't like that."

"I've never asked you to choose, Jacob, I never wanted it to be that way, but," I stepped towards him and put my hands over his, "Please, don't go. Stay here, with me."

"I can't do that, Melody."

I jerked my hands away as if I had been burned, "Well, why the hell not?!"

"It is important to me."

Without saying anything, I turned on my heel and began to walk towards the door, "If you go tomorrow, Jacob, I won't be here when you get back."

"Melody, wait."

But I didn't wait I ran until I reached my car. Even then I didn't wait around to see if he was chasing after me. I pulled my car away and sped down the road. The following morning I went back to see if he was sleeping in his bed. Billy informed me that he left early that morning to go to the Cullens. I hugged Billy tightly, but I didn't cry until I had packed my last bag into my car. I left my key sitting on top of a sheet of paper with Jacob's name on it on the empty dresser, and said my silent goodbyes to everyone and everything then began my journey back to South Carolina. For good.

_~Jacob~_

I stared at the Cullen's picture perfect family reunion. Alice had come in and saved the day. No one died except for Tanya and Kate's sister Irena. I smiled at the family even though there was one person I knew should have been in the midst of the smiles and hugs.

Edward walked over to me, "You should go to her, you know."

"She doesn't want to see me. You didn't see her face last night." Edward shot me a look and for a second I forgot that he was the mind reading vamp after all, so technically he did see her face.

"Go get her, Jacob. I know how much that girl loves you."

A small ball of hope swelled in my chest, "I'm going to go get her."

He grinned at me as I sprinted into the woods before shifting. The run to her house was exciting because not only had everyone lived, but I wasn't being forced to fled the country with Renesmee.

I quickly shifted back, got dressed, and burst through the door of Melody's home. Max was walking past the door when I made my entrance. He seemed to jump twenty feet in the air and landed in a ninja like pose.

"Shit, Jacob." He relaxed the pose, "Ever heard of knocking? Or a doorbell?"

He continued his walk towards the kitchen. I grinned as I scanned the room, but soon I noticed that Melody's scent was dull. Max re-entered the room with a glass of wine and a magazine I didn't recognize.

"Where is she?" I asked.

His eyebrows jumped to his hairline, "She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me?"

Max plopped down into his recliner chair, "She went back to South Carolina, to her mother. Strange that she didn't tell you, but she did leave a note for you. I left it where it was when I came in." He gestured to her bedroom. "Be my guest."

I gave him a simple nod before walking into her bedroom. It was empty except for the bed being neatly made. Her jewelry, candles, pictures. All of it was replaced with emptiness. On her dresser was a simple folded up piece of paper. My hands shook as I picked it up.

_Jacob,_

_I went to bed regretting what I said, but when I went to your house this morning and your father told me that you had already gone to the Cullen's I knew that it in face had been the right thing. Everyone says that actions speak louder than words, and your actions certainly did. I can't do this anymore, Jacob. I barely sleep at night because I never know when you'll decide to distance yourself from me once again. Please leave it at this. I'm sorry._

_Melody._

I sat on the edge of her bed and gripped the letter to my aching chest, right where my heart used to be.

**THE END**


	26. Epilogue

~Epilogue~

_Four years later…_

Four years had gone by since he had last seen her beautiful face. But seeing her now, it was like no time had passed. Her brown waves still swayed at her waist. The only difference from four years ago was she had bangs that swept across her right eye. From where he stood he could see her hazel eyes shining in the sunlight. Melody's skin was still sun kissed from the warm summer she spent in South Florida.

"I'll see you in class, Mel!" The girl she had been conversing with smiled and waved she walked in the opposite direction. Melody smiled and waved as she continued on her path, which was coming straight towards him.

He thought she was going to walk right past him, but she stopped right in front of him. She turned her head in his direction, "Jacob."

He looked around, he had hoped that the sunglasses and hat would somewhat deter her, "How did you know it was me?"

"Jacob," She smiled and rolled her eyes, "Freakishly tall, freakishly built, tanned man. You stick out like a sore thumb."

She placed a hand over her chest, "Even if I couldn't see you, I could feel it."

Jacob felt his mouth run dry. Her face the night before he left for battle was forever burned into his brain. He saw it everyday when he woke up in an empty bed, when his chest would ache because he knew that he wasn't going to see his imprint all day, when his pack members questioned why their once loose Alpha would drill them to work harder.

"Melody." Jacob took a step forward, but he knew it was wrong for him to try to hold her hand or touch her in anyway.

She looked around at the passing students who were staring as they walked by. She gripped the strap of her messenger bag and bit her lip. Melody stabbed her toe into the ground, "We can go to my apartment for a more private place to talk."

Jacob's heart soared, but he tried to play it off, "Yeah, that sounds nice."

Melody nodded then proceeded to the student parking lot. Her little blue Mazda had been replaced with a 2016 Ford Focus. She unlocked the doors, unrolled the windows, and pulled out of the parking lot within seconds. Both of her hands gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles were turning white. Jacob's fingers itched to smooth their way down her arm to the hand closest to him.

Her one bedroom apartment was dimly lit, but it was neat and tidy. She excused herself to change. While she did so Jacob looked at the photos surrounding a wall. Melody had made so many new friends, and to Jacob's possessive side he was very happy to see that none of the pictures were ones of her kissing other guys.

"Trying to find my new boyfriend?" Melody leaned against her bedroom doorframe, a teasing smile tugging at her lips. She slowly walked closer and Jacob inhaled her scent. "You won't have any luck, if you are."

He looked down at Melody, "Oh?"

Melody's smile slowly fell off her face, "It's been four years, Jacob. Why now?"

"Melody, I…"

"After all this time, you didn't write or call."

"I didn't know what to say to you, Melody!" Jacob threw his hands up, "You have me an ultimatum and I chose wrong! I came home from the Cullen's house to a note saying not to."

Melody twisted her hair into her hands, and he heard her breathing pick up, "It was my fault."

Jacob was taken aback, "What?"

"I was selfish, Jacob!" She yelled at him, "I asked you to choose between your family and me."

He grabbed her hands, "I was selfish, Melody. It was you, it has always been you. That night you asked me to stay I should have told you that there was no way to make me go, but I was so conflicted because I knew that if the pack was in the same trouble that the Cullen's would have stood by our side until the end."

She took her hands from his and wrapped her arms around his waist. His surprise made him hesitate, but eventually he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Her tears soaked through his t-shirt, but it didn't matter because he decided in that moment that he would never let her go.

"Forgive me." She cried, gripping him close.

"I need you to forgive me, Melody." He pressed his face into her hair and inhaled, "Please forgive me."

"I have, Jacob, I have." He pressed kisses down her face until he reached her perfect lips. Their lips met in a tangle of sadness and longing. The tears from her face wet his own, but it didn't bother him in the slightest because she was still his.

They broke apart long enough for him to mutter, "Marry me."

Melody's hazel eyes sparkled at him, "Yes."

,*.

The pair spent the rest of their days in a loving haze. Jacob opened up his own autoshop while Melody went on to be a grief counselor to young teens. They were married a year after Jacob found her. Emily was the maid of honor while the Cullen women were her bridesmaids. Soon after, Melody gave birth to a baby girl with tanned skin and glittering eyes. She was named Sarah Anne Black. Eventually she became a big sister to Max Samuel Black. Jacob and Melody's little family led their life on the edge of La Push. Happily ever after in their own bubble of love.


End file.
